El hilo entre el odio y el amor
by UDPusa
Summary: Onceavo fanfic. Tinkerbell lleva tiempo saliendo con Terence, desde antes de que conociera a su hermana pero ¿qué pasará cuando su relación con Peri pase a otro nivel? Nos esperan un montón de problemas que pondrán al límite a nuestras queridas hadas.
1. Esa mañana en la que

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Hey, ¿sabías que tienes la suerte de leer éste fic por primera vez? Disfrútalo._

 **El hilo entre el amor y el odio.**

Capítulo 1: Esa mañana en la que...

* * *

Todo empezó en un precioso y soleado día de primavera, yo y mis amigas nos preparábamos para pasar el día en invierno, cosa que nos encantaba pero no podíamos hacer muy a menudo por el peligro a que el frío dañara nuestra piel. Me gustaba especialmente el invierno y si fuera por mí, pasaría allí todos los días del año.

"Vamos Tink, espabila de una vez ¿porqué tardas tanto?" dijo Fawn impaciente por irse casi tomándoselo a broma. Ella, Rosetta, Silvermist, Vidia e incluso Iridessa sabían por qué tardaba tanto.

·Ya voy ya voy, un momento· estaba tan o incluso más impaciente que mis amigas, pero quería estar perfecta para ver a mi hermana y siempre me tomaba el tiempo necesario para lograrlo. Adoraba que Periwinkle me elogiara, unas pocas palabras dulces de su boca tenían el poder de alegrarme el día y a día de hoy, aún son capaces de hacerlo, jamás olvidaré la primera vez que me dijo 'Te quiero' pero aún no hemos llegado a ese punto. Salí al fin de casa y las vi a todas esperándome.

"Aivá, tienes una cosa negra en el pelo" al ver que las demás se rieron intuí que se trataba de otra broma de Vidia, a veces era un poco molesta pero sabía que en el fondo lo hacía con cariño.

·Vámonos anda, ¿no teníais tanta prisa?· _sería más fácil si viviera al lado de la frontera._ Por el camino surgió un tema que prefería evitar.

"¿Dónde has dejado a Terence hoy? Pensé que estaría contigo" dijo Rosetta sin saber realmente por qué no se quedó en mi casa esa noche.

·Se fue temprano al molino de polvo de hada, se ve que hoy tienen mucho trabajo...· aún no sé si esa excusa sirvió para que no sospecharan nada, pero en ese momento dejaron de hablar de él.

"En fin, ¿qué toca hoy? ¿Trineo... escondite... patinaje... exploración a las montañas... muñecos de nieve...?" preguntó Iridessa con un aire Iridessa, no era la clase de hada que le motivaban mucho los juegos.

"¡Todos! ¡Esta vez creo que lo podemos conseguir!" en cambio Fawn sí, nunca olvidaré sus infinitas ganas de jugar, recordar aquella sonrisa aún me hace saltar alguna que otra lágrima... en fin. Al llegar y sentir que mis alas se pusieron a brillar, aceleramos el paso.

"¡Tiiink!" _es Peri._ Escuchar su voz desde lejos me hizo poner a volar a toda velocidad para verla. _Espero no haberla hecho esperar demasiado._

Crucé ignorando el cambio de temperatura y la abracé como si no nos hubiéramos visto en meses. Me aparté a los pocos segundos para no echarle demasiado calor. Lo que hubiera dado en ese entonces por la crema protectora que tenemos ahora...

"Bienvenida" me pasé todo el día anterior esperando ese pequeño instante de felicidad.

·Buenos días Peri, ¿te has puesto sombra de ojos?·

"S-sí... un poco, ¿qué te parece?"

·Te queda genial, de veras· su tímida sonrisa me pareció tan tierna... ·Oh, ¿os hemos hecho esperar mucho?·

"Eh... No, acabamos de llegar" sabía que eso no era cierto, pero lo dijo para que no me sintiera mal por ella. Su dulzura no tiene límites _._

"¡Hola chicas! ¡Ya estamos aquí!" exclamó Fawn cruzando de estación.

"Pues venga, ¡no hay tiempo que perder" Gliss se puso a escarcharle las alas y Peri se encargó de las mías, ella era la única que me las había escarchado por el momento ya que siempre estaba allí cuando iba al invierno.

·Gracias, ¿a qué queréis jugar hoy?·

"Oh, Gliss dice que tiene muchas ganas de volver a montar en trineo, pero bueno, dice muchas cosas y siempre tiene ganas de hacer de todo hehe..."

"¿Trineo? ¡Sí! Me encanta" a Silvermist le encanta deslizarse en trineo, dice que disfruta del aire fresco acariciándole la cara que hace bailar su pelo libremente como si de olas se trataran.

"Y... ¿no podemos hacer muñecos de nieve?" en cambio a Iridessa le gustan las cosas más tranquilas, todo lo que conlleve un mínimo peligro le descoloca pero por suerte estábamos todas allí para convencerla.

"Venga Dess, no será como la última vez, no te preocupes" cabe decir que la última vez, el trineo que llevaba Gliss con Fawn y Dess casi termina empotrado contra un árbol. Sin duda no debió haber escogido ese par de acompañantes.

"¿Qué te parece si hoy vas conmigo y con Spike?" y Vidia dio en el blanco, ese eran sus mejores acompañantes.

"Bueno..."

"Entonces... yo voy con Fawn y Gliss~" de esa forma, mi grupo quedó por eliminación con Peri y Rosetta.

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia las cataratas heladas y aunque íbamos juntas, se podían distinguir los grupos de tres. Como íbamos con Rosetta, era imposible que no sacara el tema de lo desgraciada que se sentía por haber cortado con Sled y lo mío con Terence, que disimulé hábilmente. Al final me vi obligada a cambiar de tema.

·Y... ¿dónde nos toca comer hoy? ¿En tu casa?· pregunté esperando a que dijera que sí.

"Hehe, no... Otro día, hoy comeremos en casa de Spike" me gustaba su casa, aunque no era demasiado grande, la decoración y distribución eran geniales, me sentía realmente cómoda allí, todo lo que tenía me recordaba a ella.

"Oh, Spike debería de hacer algo con su pelo, le tapa media cara ¿nunca se lo habéis dicho?" _y allí vamos otra vez..._ Por suerte ya casi estábamos llegando y no se nos hizo demasiado pesada.

"¡Vamos allá!" Fawn estaba encantada con los trineos, incluso un día me pidió que hiciera uno modificado para los prados del lado cálido. Debí de habérselo hecho cuando tuve ocasión...

"¿Estás preparada Tink? Esta vez no voy a andarme con rodeos, aún estás a tiempo de echarte atrás"

·Venga ya, cómo si no me conocieras... Nací preparada así que ya puedes ir todo lo rápido que quieras· una de las muchas cosas que nos unía, eran nuestras interminables ganas de jugar.

"Muy bien entonces" nos subimos al trineo y ella se puso delante. Me puse cerca de ella agarrándome a su delgada cintura y nos preparamos para bajar "¿Todas listas?"

"Sí" dijo Rosetta detrás de mí que debía de estar muy preocupada por su pelo.

·Claro·

"¡Pues vamos!" y con un pequeño impulso se descargó la primera dosis de adrenalina. Bajamos las primeras por la catarata principal y Peri se encargó de hacer unas curvas cerradas con la escarcha. Lo cierto es que las dos somos muy buenas con nuestros talentos "¡Agarraos fuerte!" y cogiendo un poco más de velocidad nos acercamos a la segunda catarata. En vez de bajarla como siempre, empezamos a ir por un camino de escarcha que creaba a medida que el trineo avanzaba.

·¡Wooaah!· pensé que caeríamos por el peso, pero no lo hicimos por la velocidad a la que íbamos. Al volver al hielo me sentí más tranquila, pero esa sensación de riesgo y peligro me hizo sentir muy bien ·¡Otra vez, otra vez!· estaba disfrutando como nunca y me sentía segura al estar con mi hermana.

"¡Allá vamos!" la última catarata era la más estrecha y normalmente teníamos que frenar para no chocarnos con los demás, pero esa vez necesitábamos ir más rápido y así lo hicimos. Peri volvió a hacernos volar con el trineo y esa sensación me hizo sentir viva de nuevo. Volar era algo que tenía más que asumido, pero era muy diferente hacerlo con un trineo.

Por desgracia las risas duraron poco al ver que debajo había un grupo de hadas. Al intentar esquivarlos a media caída, a Peri se le fue la mano y la escarcha se desvió hacia un lado lanzándome hacia la parte rocosa de la catarata. Ellas dos fueron muy rápidas en emprender el vuelo, era lo básico que teníamos que hacer en esos casos, pero yo no fui tan rápida y terminé cayéndome cerca de la zona con rocas.

No fue una gran altura, y si hubiera habido nieve no habría pasado nada, pero ese no fue el caso. Aún así no me hice mucho daño pero no me salvé de unos rasguños en el brazo y en la pierna izquierda.

"¡Tiiink!" aún no podía sentir el dolor y ya tenía a Peri a mi lado "¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?"

·E-estoy bien, no te preocupes·

"¿Seguro? Déjame ver" entonces me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando un poco y tenía la ropa rasgada. _Argh, tendré que hacer la ropa de nuevo..._ "oh dios mío, lo siento, lo siento mucho Tink, si hubiera visto a aquellas hadas antes..." Peri estaba de lo más alterada.

·Eh, tranquila, estoy bien, no me he roto nada· dije levantándome. Aunque las heridas me empezaron a doler.

"Tenías que haber saltado antes..." dijo Rosetta que al fin llegó arreglándose el peinado. Al parecer su pelo era más importante que yo.

·Lo sé, me pilló por sorpresa y...·

"Tenemos que curarte esas heridas cuanto antes, ¿puedes volar?" _claro que puedo, tampoco fue para tanto..._

·Sí· entonces llegaron Vidia, Spike e Iridessa deslizándose.

"Hey, hay un trineo tirado por ahí que es clavadito al vuestro" dijo Silvermist sin saber lo que había pasado.

"¿Qué ha pasado? Tink ¿estás bien?" Vidia no tardó en acercarse.

·No ha sido nada, hemos tenido un pequeño accidente hehe...·

"Tenemos que curarte las heridas cuanto antes. ¿Tenéis un botiquín?"

"Sí, pero a Peri se le dan mejor esas cosas" respondió rápidamente Spike.

"Pues ya sabéis qué hacer, avisaré a las demás" y Vidia se quedó allí para esperarlas, así que fuimos las cinco a casa de Peri. Su casa no estaba demasiado lejos y no tardamos en llegar. En parte me alegré de haberme hecho daño, así pude volver a su casa.

"Siéntate en el sofá" al fijarme en el brazo vi que estaba empezando a gotear sangre por la mano y me puse a lamerla "No seas vampira, toma, límpiate con esto" me dio unas servilletas que tenía por ahí. _¿Qué será eso de vampira?_ Al parecer se trataba de una criatura imaginaria de Tierra Firme que se alimenta de sangre, estos humanos son de lo más extraños.

"Dile adiós a tu abrigo..." comentó Spike mientras Peri se iba a por el botiquín.

"¿Te duele?" preguntó Silvermist.

·Escuece un poco, pero no es nada. Podéis volver con las demás si queréis...·

"Sí, conociendo a Peri se tomará su tiempo en curarle las heridas, es toda una profesional"

·¿Ah sí? No sabía que era buena haciendo de hada sanadora·

"Pues sí, sabe más cosas de lo que parece, incluso se sabe algunos movimientos de los scouts y todo. Como dice ella, nunca se sabe..." al imaginármela con ropa de scout y dando una patada voladora me reí.

·No puede ser...· entonces volvió con el botiquín y me eché a reír otra vez al verla.

"¿Qué pasa? Yo también quiero reír"

"Les estaba diciendo lo buena que eres con las artes marciales"

"¡Spike! ¿Porqué les cuentas esas cosas?"

"Es que Tink me lo ha preguntado" esa excusa la calmó e incluso me pareció verla sonreír.

"Bueno... esto me tomará un tiempo así que si queréis volver con las demás..."

"Vale~" dijo Silvermist dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

"Nos vemos luego" al despedirse Rosetta, nos quedamos las dos solas en su casa y suspiramos a la vez por la tranquilidad que nos dejaron.

·Así que eres una buena doctora eh...·

"Bueno, sé lo básico por si alguien le pasa algo, nunca se sabe. A ver, empezaremos por tu brazo, quítate la manga" al sacar el brazo con cuidado vi que lo tenía con algo de sangre que se estaba empezando a secar. Eran varios cortes superficiales sin importancia pero aún así dolían un poco "esto no es nada..." me limpió el brazo y me quitó la sangre de al rededor de la herida con cuidado. Me echó unas gotas que me escocieron un poco pero pude soportarlo.

Luego cogió un trozo de tela y la recortó con precisión. Aquél silencio combinado con el frío que sentía en el brazo me erizó la piel. Al ponerme la tela encima pude notar el tacto de sus fríos dedos, no es que fuera la primera vez en tocarme pero en ese ambiente se me hizo sentirlo diferente. Entonces cogió una venda y me la rodeó por el brazo meticulosamente para que no se me moviera la tela. Lo hizo verdaderamente bien y cuando terminó, pude volver a meter el brazo en la manga que aún seguía algo cálida.

"Bien... ahora viene lo complicado..." no sabía a qué se refería con complicado hasta que me dijo lo siguiente "necesito que te quites las mallas" era algo obvio, pero al decirlo de esa forma me impactó.

·¿Qué? Ah... claro heh...· me levanté y empecé a bajármelos. Llevaba mi típico vestido como siempre debajo del abrigo y por supuesto, llevaba bragas, pero en ese momento sentí que me estaba desnudando entera delante de ella. Me los bajé lo justo y necesario hasta la altura de las rodillas ya que la herida se encontraba arriba, en la parte exterior del muslo.

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse cuando Peri me subió un poco el vestido para ver si tenía más heridas dejando mis bragas al descubierto. _¿Porqué me estoy poniendo nerviosa? Si fuera Terence lo entendería, pero es Peri, maldita sea._

Al ver que no tenía heridas más arriba, volvió a bajármelo y me hizo sentar. Se puso de rodillas delante de mí y repitió el proceso, pero ahora yo no estaba tan tranquila como antes, no había forma de relajarme y cuando se puso a limpiarme la pierna me la imaginé lamiéndomela. Tuve que desviar la mirada en seguida para intentar calmar mis pensamientos sin resultado. No sé si fue por el frío, pero mis manos empezaron a temblar un poco.

Tenía a Peri muy concentrada rozándome el muslo ligeramente con sus suaves manos y yo pensando en esas cosas... quería que terminara de una vez pero se lo tomaba con mucha calma.

"Bien..." _¿bien?_ "levanta la pierna" _¿he escuchado bien? ¿que levante la pierna? ¿cómo? ¿porqué? ¿qué quiere hacer?_ Mi mente se inundó de preguntas y mis nervios se dispararon estúpidamente sin dejarme pensar con claridad "Tink, levanta un poco la pierna, no puedo vendarte así"

·A-aah, sí, perdona...· _por dios, me va a dar algo... ¿porqué estoy así?_ Cuando la subí un poco me las separó dejando mis bragas un poco a la vista para poder pasar su mano entre las dos piernas y ponerme el vendaje. Notar su mano deslizándose por el interior de mi muslo desnudo lentamente, hizo acelerar mi respiración. Pasaba muy cerca de mis bragas y casi quería que las rozara con cada vuelta. Tenía la mente tan descontrolada que olvidé por completo el dolor, definitivamente me estaba excitando y ella sólo me estaba poniendo un vendaje. Ya no quería que terminara, si fuera por mí podría seguir con la otra pierna pero los minutos pasaron y mi herida quedó curada.

"Perfecto, con ésto ya puedes revolcarte en la nieve tranquilamente" dijo levantándose "Perdona si he estado muy callada, pero tenía que concentrarme"

·N-no, tranquila...· estaba confundida, ese rato que acabábamos de pasar juntas me marcó de alguna forma y dejó una extraña huella en mí. Me ofreció la mano y se la dí como pude.

"Ui... ¿estás bien? Te noto un poco extraña..." _¿y de quién es la culpa?_

·S-sí...· me levanté pero al notar las vendas tensándome, mi cuerpo se desvió hacia la izquierda haciendo que Peri me cogiera de la cintura y rozara su pierna contra la mía. Casi pareció que lo hizo a propósito.

"Eh, ¿estás bien? ¿te duele la cabeza? ¿sientes mareo?" su mirada de preocupación, mi corazón latiendo rápidamente, nuestros cuerpos tan juntos, todo ello combinado con la excitación que tenía en aquél momento, me hicieron querer echarla al suelo para besarla, pero por suerte pude controlarme en ese punto.

·S-sí, l-las vendas...· empecé a subirme las mallas para evitar mirarle a la cara y así calmarme un poco.

"¿Te molestan? ¿quieres que las revise?" se agachó en seguida aún con las mallas a medio subir y esa vista no me ayudó mucho a calmarme. Tampoco me ayudo que pusiera sus frías manos en mi muslo otra vez.

·No, no hace falta, e-están bien, de verdad·

"Vale... uf, tus mallas quedaron hechas un desastre..." dijo antes de levantarse "Te dejaría unos pantalones pero los míos son demasiado estrechos para ti"

·Aha...·

"N-no digo que estés gorda ni nada de eso, no me malinterpretes, tú... tienes un cuerpo perfecto... Soy yo que soy muy estrecha hehe..." _un momento, ¿y si ella también piensa lo mismo que yo? Siempre pensamos lo mismo así que..._

·¿Te... gusta mi cuerpo?· mis nervios volvieron a la carga, ni siquiera sé como tuve el valor de preguntarle eso.

"Sí... claro, ¿cómo no iba a gustarme?" me quedé totalmente bloqueada, no sabía qué decir ni cómo tomarme su tímida respuesta "¿te estás ruborizando...?" _mierda, ¿tanto se me nota?_

·N-no digas tonterías. ¿Volvemos con las demás?· ya no podía aguantar más, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

"¿Quieres irte ya?" _maldita sea, no, pero si me quedo aquí más tiempo terminaré haciendo una estupidez_ "¿no quieres quedarte un rato más conmigo?" no podía rechazar su oferta y mucho menos con esa ligera cara de decepción.

·Claro que quiero quedarme contigo, si fuera por mí cogería las maletas y me vendría a vivir contigo...·

"¿Pero...?" me quedé encerrada con mis propias palabras, no sabía cómo salir de esa situación y quedarme callada no iba a mejorar las cosas. Un suspiro me indicó que había terminado mi turno para hablar "Con todos estos meses que hemos pasado juntas... pensé que serías capaz de decirme las cosas directamente..."

·Perdona pero, es que... no puedo decírtelo· ni yo, ni ella, pero ¿cómo iba a saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Peri en ese momento?

"¿A caso crees que no sé lo que te pasa? Eres como un libro abierto Tink" _¿qué? No puede ser_.Pero sí, sí que podía ser"pensé que tú sí que serías capaz de decirlo pero por lo que veo..." entonces dio un paso hacia mí apoyando sus manos en mis hombros acortando considerablemente la distancia entre las dos.

·¿P-Peri?· su mirada me revolucionó, era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma y mi sangre empezó a hervir.

"Tu corazón va muy rápido, te estás poniendo nerviosa y debes de estar algo excitada... ¿me equivoco?" _mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

·P-pues...· _¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?_

"Te quiero Tink, y no sólo como hermana"mi mente dejó de responderme en ese momento, fue como si se me hubiera desconectado "no te dije nada hasta ahora por que no estaba segura de cómo te lo tomarías, pero creo que ahora sentimos lo mismo..." era el momento, tenía que besarla sí o sí, lo tenía muy claro pero cuando me dirigí hacia sus labios se apartó dejándonos con las ganas.

·¿E-entonces?·

"No creo que debamos hacerlo... además tú tienes novio así que..." no me podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, después de ese ambiente, de estar tan juntas e intentar besarla, va y se aparta de mi metiendo a Terence por el medio. Me puse de mal humor.

·Pero Terence es... No cuenta·

"¿A caso crees que se tomaría bien lo nuestro si se lo dijeras o se enterara?" _ni de coña, con lo celoso que es..._

·No...·

"No quiero que terminéis por mi culpa, lo siento. No debí haberme sincerado contigo..." _no digas eso..._ Busqué excusas, razones o cualquier cosa capaz de hacer que cambiara de opinión, pero tenía razón mirara por dónde lo mirara y mantener lo nuestro en secreto no iba a ser una buena idea.

·Pero... Peri...· ella se estaba conteniendo por mí, para que no cortara con mi novio pero, sentía algo por ella mucho más profundo de lo que sentía por Terence.

"Será mejor que volvamos con las demás" dio algunos pasos hacia la puerta, pero no pude moverme de allí "vamos" _no puedo dejar que esto termine aquí._

·Cortaré con Terence· estaba decidida, ella me importaba mucho más que él.

"Oh venga, no digas tonterías, lleváis casi un año juntos, no puedes romper con él por algo así"

·Sí que puedo y lo voy a hacer, nada me hará cambiar de opinión·

"¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes que mantener la cabeza fría antes de tomar una decisión importante? Vámonos, no me obligues a dejarte aquí"

·No serás capaz de dejarme sola·

"No me dejarás otra opción" _argh, no quiero que se vaya._

·Está bien, volvamos... Pero que sepas que voy a cortar con Terence·

"Piénsalo bien por favor, no me gustaría que tomaras una decisión equivocada. ¿Me prometes que lo vas a pensar con calma?" _no hay nada que pensar._

·Sí... Pero es que te quiero, quiero que seas feliz y si tuviera que cortar con mil Terence, lo haría·

"Lo sé, pero yo no quiero que dejes de estar con tu novio por mí, ya soy feliz estando a tu lado, no me hace falta nada más. Olvídalo ¿quieres?"

·Podríamos mantenerlo en secreto...·

"Ya sabes que es una mala idea, vámonos, venga, no me hagas repetirlo" al final no me quedó más remedio que ponerme en marcha.

·Y... ¿desde cuando sientes eso por mí?·

"¿Recuerdas esa tarde que nos quedamos a solas en casa de Spike? Hace un par de semanas o así..."

·¿Desde entonces? Ya me podrías haber dicho algo...·

"¿Cómo te lo hubieras tomado?" _buen punto._

·Bueno... no demasiado bien, pero no me gusta que me ocultes cosas·

"Lo sé, pero hay cosas que es mejor guardárselas para uno mismo"

·¿Cómo por ejemplo?·

"Hmm... como que me gustaría tirarte otra vez del trineo para curarte las heridas..."

·¿Lo hiciste a propósito?·

"¡Claro que no! Pero... cuando te estabas excitando en el sofá... ¿ves? Hay cosas que es mejor no decir"

·Ya veo... pero aún así, prefiero que me lo digas· entonces llegamos al lugar del accidente y vimos a Vidia esperándonos.

"Menos mal, pensé que no volveríais"

·¿Dónde están las demás?·

"Se han ido a casa de Spike. Vamos" al estar con Vidia, nos quedamos en silencio. Era imposible no pensar en ese momento en el que estuve tan cerca de besarla.

Suspiré. No quería esperar a cortar con Terence para besarla, quería lanzarme a ella ahora que sabía que ella también lo estaba deseando, pero iba a ser imposible con todas nuestras amigas cerca.

Llegamos a casa de Spike sin darme cuenta, entramos y oí a las chicas diciendo cosas, pero no las escuché. Me quedé encerrada en mi mundo imaginario donde la besaba y nos quedábamos en su casa.

"...¿Le pasa algo a Tink?" escuchar mi nombre me hizo bajar de las nubes "parece estar en otro mundo..." era Vidia hablando con Peri.

·¿Me disculpáis? Tengo que ir al baño...· no podía seguir allí junto a las demás, necesitaba estar sola un momento para pensar en todo aquello. Al entrar en el baño, cerré la puerta, apoyé mi cabeza en el espejo y me miré de reojo. _¿Qué debería hacer? En el fondo me sabe mal dejar a Terence, ha sido tan bueno conmigo... No se lo merece pero..._

Me senté en el suelo contra la pared, tenía que tomar una decisión y cuanto antes mejor. _Si voy al lado cálido ahora aún me daría tiempo pero tengo que pensarlo bien..._ Me hice una lista mental de los pros y los contras, pero no me sirvió de nada, inconscientemente acabaron perfectamente igualadas. Entonces se me ocurrió decidirlo a cara o cruz, y lo único que había por allí para hacerlo era una pastilla de jabón.

 _Vale, si sale cara corto con él._ Lo lancé al aire y cuando cayó al suelo, me di cuenta de que las dos caras eran iguales. _Soy imbécil..._ Entonces escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta.

"Tink, llevas un buen rato aquí, ¿puedo entrar?" _Peri..._

·Sí... pasa· era una buena oportunidad para hablar con ella del tema.

"Si preguntan, diles que te sientes un poco mareada por lo de- ¡Aaah!" se resbaló con el jabón y se cayó de espaldas al suelo "au... ¿Qué demonios hace esto aquí?" no pude evitar reírme ante el porrazo que se dio.

·Veo que ha salido cara...· le ofrecí la mano para levantarla, pero cuando me la dio, me arrodillé para ponerme a su altura.

"¿Qué?" le cogí la otra mano que usaba para mantenerse incorporada y la eché hacia atrás "Tink, no creo que..."

·Shh...· acerqué mi cabeza a la de ella poniendo mi frente junto a la suya y dejando su cabeza apoyada en el suelo mientras veía mis ojos reflejados en los suyos. Notaba su pulso cada vez más fuerte en sus manos, pasé mi pierna por encima de ella quedándome a horcajadas y la inmovilicé cautelosamente.

"T-Terence..."

·Tú eres mucho más importante que él· y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, unimos nuestras almas en aquél beso en el que el frío y el calor se peleaban en armonía y mil incansables mariposas se ponían a revolotear por mi vientre. Las dos deseábamos ese beso y lo hicimos durar todo lo que pudimos. Mientras la besaba pensé en que echaría mucho de menos sus labios, eran exageradamente adictivos. Nuestra excitación crecía con cada segundo que pasaba y lo que empezó siendo un beso se fue convirtiendo en un devoro de bocas y caricias sugerentes.

Tras casi un minuto de un delicioso paraíso de mordisqueos, ligeros gemidos y húmedas lenguas tuvimos que parar por miedo a que viniera alguien y nos viera de esa forma. Ni siquiera teníamos la puerta cerrada.

Salí de encima de ella para dejarle espacio y me quedé sentada disfrutando de la sensación que aún recorría por mi cuerpo con mis ojos entrecerrados.

·Eres increíblemente dulce Peri...·

"Cierra la puerta y quedémonos a vivir en el baño para siempre" no me pareció mala idea, una lástima que no pudiéramos llevarla a cabo.

·Ojalá hubiéramos nacido en la misma estación... ¿te lo imaginas?·

"Cada día sueño con que me despierto y tú estás a mi lado... claro que me lo imagino" se dirigió hacia mí gateando y me abrazó descansando su cabeza en mi barriga "Gracias por no hacerme caso" nos quedamos en esa posición un rato mientras le acariciaba el pelo. De todos los lugares que hay en Pixie Hollow, ese baño se convirtió en mi lugar favorito.

Me puse tensa cuando me pareció escuchar que venía alguien.

·Creo que viene alguien·

"Haz como si no estuviéramos"

·¡Eso no servirá!·

"¿Chicas? ¿Ya habéis terminado? Tengo que usar el baño~" _¿Sil?_ Al final no nos movimos de donde estábamos y nos vio en el suelo "Ooh, qué bonito, las dos hermanitas juntas~ ¿Pero porqué no vais al comedor?"

"Nos vio"

·¡Claro que nos vio! Ya vamos Sil. Venga levanta· nos levantamos para volver con las demás. No tenía muchas ganas, la verdad, pero por suerte se me ocurrió una idea por el camino ·Sígueme la corriente Peri·

"¿Eh?" puse una mala cara como si me encontrara mal y andé arrastrando los pies. Al parecer estaban jugando a cartas.

"Por fin aparecéis, empezamos a pensar que os habíais... ¿Tink?" Rosetta se dio cuenta y las demás no tardaron en fijarse en mí.

·N-no me encuentro demasiado bien... ¿Puedo echarme un rato en tu cama Spike?·

"Claro, no hay problema"

"¿Necesitas algo Tink? ¿Quieres que te llevemos al lado cálido?"

·No Vid, tranquila, con que descanse un poco se me pasará·

"Sí, no es nada grave, necesita descansar. Estaré con ella para vigilarla" _bien hecho Peri._

"Vale... Avísame si necesitas algo" y así, mi plan funcionó a la perfección "¡E-esperad!" Spike se levantó de golpe y fue volando hacia su habitación. Me sorprendió que fuera tan rápida, era como si quisiera esconder algo. Días después me enteré de que ella tenía una importante colección de peluches muy monos que no quería que viera nadie "Vale, ya podéis pasar hehe..." entramos y cerramos la puerta esta vez.

"Así que engañando a tus amigas para enrollarte conmigo ¿eh?" dijo justo antes de besarme rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y echándome contra la pared. Volver a tener esa agradable sensación en mi cuerpo me hizo volar hacia un cielo de nubes bañadas de placer.

Me dejé llevar por el momento entre besos y caricias para deslizar mis manos por su espalda lentamente hasta parar en sus nalgas. Entonces paró de repente y aparté mis manos instintivamente. _Mierda, ¿me habré pasado? ¿estoy yendo demasiado lejos? ¿se lo habrá tomado mal?_

·Em...· _parece que está sonriendo... ¿porqué no dice nada?_ Entonces me abrió el abrigo y subió sus manos recorriendo mi silueta desde mis caderas hasta mis pechos. Empecé a respirar de forma irregular y la besé intensamente para jugar con nuestras lenguas. Sin despegar sus manos de mí, dio unos aleteos para levantar sus piernas y rodearme con ellas. La cogí de la espalda para sujetarla, nos estábamos fundiendo rodeadas por una aura de amor que nos transportaba a otra dimensión.

La llevé a la cama con mis alas y la dejé caer suavemente sin dejar de besarla, se había convertido en la reina de mi corazón.

Cuando dejamos de besarnos, un hilo de nuestras salivas siguió uniendo nuestras bocas y una hermosa sonrisas se dibujó en su preciosa cara. Su rostro ya no era tan pálido, sus ojos ardientes de deseo parpadeaban lentamente haciendo que el tiempo pasara más lento y entonces posé mi mano sobre su pecho izquierdo para sentir sus latidos.

·Unidas para siempre· hizo lo mismo conmigo y repitió.

"Unidas para siempre" un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas que me encargué de limpiar con la yema de los dedos mientras reía por lo inmensamente feliz que me hizo sentir.

Me puse a bajarle el vestido y Peri se arqueó para que no rozara con la cama. Desvió la cara avergonzada al dejar sus pequeños pechos al descubierto. Sabía que estaba algo acomplejada con su cuerpo, pero no tenía por qué.

·Eres una belleza ¿lo sabías?· me miró de reojo levantando una ceja y lentamente mis manos entraron en contacto con sus senos haciéndola coger aire de repente.

"T-tus manos... están calientes" paré de golpe, lo último que quería era hacerle sentir incómoda "no pares... me gusta" me eché un poco para atrás para posicionarme y se los pinté usando mi lengua como pincel mientras tocaba sus pezones "Sí... no pares... hazme tuya..." verla disfrutar de esa forma me estaba poniendo a cien, su excitación se convertía en mi excitación y me puse a chuparle los pezones.

Sus piernas se agarraron a mí con fuerza, incluso sus manos no paraban quietas. Pensé en quitarle toda la ropa y devorarla allí mismo, hacerla llegar hasta el final, darle todo el placer que podía, pero luego pensé en que estábamos en casa de Spike y teníamos a todas las chicas en el comedor.

Cuando sus gemidos empezaban a hacerse notar, decidí parar por si a caso, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si nos hubieran encontrado de esa forma.

"Perdona... no volveré a hacer ruido" dijo casi susurrando. No podía fiarme mucho de sus palabras, así que volví a su boca para besarla y besarla... Sus libres manos se colaron en mi abrigo y seguidamente, en mi vestido subiéndomelo un poco y notando su frío en mis nalgas.

Las dos estábamos deseando más, éramos llamas ardiendo en su máximo esplendor, pero no nos podían escuchar, algo que al parecer Peri olvidó al pasar a la parte frontal de mis bragas pillándome por sorpresa.

·O-oye... ¿n-no vas demasiado rápido?·

"Llevo dos semanas soñando con este momento, no lo estropees..." esa no era la cuestión, pero no se detuvo allí. Sus dedos se adentraron sintiéndolos directamente en mi vientre acercándose peligrosamente a mi fuente de placer. Tuve que detenerla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

·No es buena idea Peri...·

"Tenías que estropearlo... ¿Tienes idea de lo excitada me tienes?"

·Me hago una idea...· sujeté sus duros pezones y volví a besarla ·aquí no podemos llegar tan lejos·

"Vámonos a mi casa"

·¿Y qué les decimos a las demás?·

"No sé... invéntate una excusa como antes" no lo tenía par anda claro, todo apuntaba a que nos tendríamos que quedar con las ganas.

·Después de comer, pensaré en algo·

"Vale" entonces puso sus manos en el borde del vestido para bajármelo cuando me pareció escuchar unos pasos.

·E-espera, creo que he oído algo· eso no le impidió seguir bajándomelo. Sin duda eran pasos y se acercaban.

"Mierda, es verdad. Hazte la dormida" cerré mi abrigo y me puse al lado de Peri que se apresuró en subirse la ropa para cubrir sus pechos y en bajarse de la cama.

Escuché abrir la puerta lentamente y mi corazón se puso a latir con fuerza por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y si se acercaba demasiado casi podría verme los pechos.

"Hola Spike, no hagas ruido" dijo susurrando.

"Hey, ¿cómo está? ¿se ha dormido?"

"Sí, al parecer no durmió mucho anoche... los nervios pueden con ella" lo curioso era que ese día me quedé unas horas despierta en la cama pensando en ella y en el invierno.

"Vaya... Las chicas dicen de ir a dar una vuelta por invierno antes de comer, ¿os parece bien si os dejamos aquí?" _¿eso significa...?_

"O-oh, claro, no te preocupes, así estaremos más tranquilas" _sí... tranquilas..._ "¿cuánto rato estaréis fuera?"

"No sé, una media hora o así. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo para hacerte compañía?"

"No. No hace falta, ve con las demás"

"Vale... nos vamos entonces" _adiós Spike._

"Sí, hasta luego" cerró la puerta con cuidado y nos miramos con una enorme sonrisa juguetona "Tres..."

·Dos...·

"Uno..."

* * *

 _Cero, seguiremos en el siguiente capítulo. No sería un rated M si no tuviera yuri por todas partes... ¿Al final cortará con Terence?_


	2. Puro amor, puro odio

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Bueno, aquí va un capítulo tranquilito... disfruten._

 **El hilo entre el amor y el odio.**

Capítulo 2: Puro amor, puro odio.

* * *

Dos segundos tras el cierre de la puerta, nuestras lenguas ya estaban bailando en nuestras bocas. No podíamos haber tenido más suerte, teníamos la oportunidad aprovechar el tiempo para hacer lo que quisiéramos en su casa ahora que estábamos solas y vaya si lo aprovechamos.

Le quité el vestido dejándola en pantalones y la abracé revolcándonos en la cama mientras me perdía en sus labios. Sentir su suave espalda desnuda con las manos me incitó a hacerme con su cuerpo.

"Espera Tink, no es justo. Quítate el abrigo" me lo quité aún estirada pero no se quedó ahí la cosa "Ahora el vestido" me incorporé para sacármelo y cuando fui a besarla me puso un dedo en los labios para pararme.

·¿Algo más?· se mordió el labio con una mirada llena de lujuria y respondió.

"Sí, todo lo demás"

·¿Quieres que me desnude para ti?· pregunté con un tono estúpidamente sensual.

"Sí, quiero verte desnuda" me puse de rodillas delante de ella y le susurré.

·En ese caso desnúdame tú· entonces se quedó mirándome unos segundos antes de hablar.

"Ponte de pié" bajé de la cama algo extrañada por la respuesta y me quedé de pié. Luego ella se puso detrás de mí y puso las manos en mi espalda bajándolas lentamente hasta meterlas por debajo de las bragas y recorriendo el pliegue entre las nalgas y las piernas de dentro a fuera con su dedo corazón. Entonces me besó el cuello y sus manos se deslizaron lentamente por las caderas pasando por debajo de mi vientre metiendo su mano derecha en mi parte más íntima.

Empecé a respirar por la boca, cerrar los ojos, torcer el cuello para se hiciera con él, agacharme un poco para ofrecerle todo de mí y ella encima me agarró el pecho con su otra mano. Cuando movió sus dedos por mis labios inferiores empecé a deshacerme por dentro, me había hecho suya por completo, algo que Terence nunca fue capaz de hacer, y cada vez doblaba y abría más las piernas para ella.

"Eres puro fuego, Tink" entonces fue cuando me introdujo uno de sus fríos dedos y gemí con la respiración entrecortada por la diferencia de temperaturas de mi interior. Lo quería más dentro de mí y aunque sabía que no era posible me agaché más para sentirlo. Tras meterlo y sacarlo unas diez veces, perdí el equilibrio y caí de rodillas hacia delante "¿Todo bien?"

·Sí... no pares...· entonces me empujó por la espalda dejándome a cuatro patas y sentí sus manos bajándome las mallas junto con las bragas hasta las rodillas.

"Tú te lo has buscado" estaba totalmente expuesta a ella y me ponía un poco nerviosa no poder ver lo que hacía, pero dada la situación sólo podía dejarme hacer.

Me abrió los labios con dos dedos, y metió un tercero muy dentro de mí, más profundo que antes. Al sacarlo noté su húmeda lengua pasearse por allí seguida de sus labios que se presionaban para pellizcarme el clítoris obligándome bajar la cabeza hasta el suelo por esa increíble sensación.

Continuó haciéndome vibrar de esa forma cada vez con más rapidez y mis gemidos empezaron a rebotar por las paredes. Tras mucho disfrutar, se atrevió introduciendo dos dedos dejando su lengua a parte. Echaba de menos ese estímulo en mi clítoris, así que me fui directa a él para masajearlo mientras los dedos de Peri aumentaban de velocidad.

Aquella fantástica sensación me hizo olvidar por un momento que mis rodillas estaban empezando a resentirse por el duro suelo y mi brazo se me estaba cansando de soportar mi peso. Al final tuve que echarme a un lado para descansar. Además, no era justo que fuera yo la única que recibiera placer.

·Volvemos... ¿a la cama...?· se acercó a cuatro patas poniéndose de lado delante de mí.

"¿Podrás levantarte o tendré que ayudarte?"

·Ayúdame...· dije sonriendo ofreciéndole las manos para que tirara de ellas. Nos levantamos lo suficiente como para sentarnos en la cama y aproveché para quitarme la ropa por completo. Entonces me eché encima de ella para tumbarla ·Ahora me toca a mí·

Agarré sus pantalones junto con sus bragas y cuando fui a quitárselos vi que cerraba las piernas con fuerza, pero ni eso, ni la cara de vergüenza que puso, iban a evitar que me hiciera con ella. La besé para que se relajara y adentré mi mano por sus bragas para llegar a ella.

"O-oh cielos..." me puse a masturbarla sin abandonar sus labios y sentí como se revolucionaba. Mi mano se estaba enfriando en aquella zona y es que parecía que de allí saliera hielo. Me di cuenta de que se estaba humedeciendo por momentos.

·¿A caso quieres comer con las chicas con las bragas mojadas?· negó con la cabeza con la cara enrojecida y su pulso acelerado ·Entonces tendré que quitártelas· bajé de la cama sin dejar de mirarla y me dispuse a dejarla desnuda. Puso su brazo encima de la frente mirando hacia un lado mientras le quitaba los zapatos y pantalones y no pude evitar reírme un poco al ver que en sus bragas hubiera el dibujo de un osito. No hace falta decir que esas se convirtieron inmediatamente en sus favoritas.

"N-no te rías..."

·¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan tierna?· me subí encima de ella y la maté a besos ·Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero· la amaba con locura, me gustaba tal y como era, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo ·¿Cómo pude tardar tanto en encontrarte?· entonces nos quedamos mirándonos una a la otra, nuestro amor había superado a las palabras.

"¿Unidas para siempre?"

·Para siempre· y nos besamos en un apasionado beso que desvió nuestras manos por nuestros cuerpos.

La cama era definitivamente más cómoda que el suelo y nos pasamos masturbándonos la una a la otra entre besos y gemidos unos muy buenos diez minutos. Al final se quedó con las bragas puestas y acabaron algo empapadas.

Por riesgo a que vinieran las chicas de sopetón, decidimos no ir más lejos ya que nos podrían oír desde fuera sin problemas así que terminamos besándonos lentamente una delante de la otra tumbadas con nuestras piernas entrelazadas mientras nos susurrábamos dulces palabras. El tiempo se evaporó en segundos en esa cama, el ambiente era increíblemente idílico.

Al escuchar unas risas de lejos nos activamos en un segundo y nos vestimos rápidamente.

"Aaah, me falta un zapato"

·Mira debajo de la cama·

"¡Ya he mirado y no está!"

·Lo tienes detrás de ti haha· me arreglé un poco el pelo en el espejo que había en la pared y escuché que se acercaba alguien.

"Chicas, ¿aún estáis aquí?" Spike abrió la puerta y al ver que estaba despierta subió el tono de voz "Ah, ¿qué tal Tink? ¿Te encuentras mejor?"

·Sí, mucho mejor, gracias·

"Me alegro... ¿Qué es ese olor tan raro?" _mierda, no abrimos la ventana, ¡Peri!_ Por suerte fue rápida en abrirla ya que estaba más cerca y pudo salvar la situación con una buena excusa.

"E-eso es por las heridas de Tink, le eché un desinfectante que huele un poco mal. ¿Qué tal ha ido el paseo?" _eso es, un cambio de tema y..._ Salimos de la habitación como si nada y nos reunimos con las demás, que parecían muy preocupadas por mí, sobretodo Iridessa.

Fuimos a sentarnos en la gran mesa que tiene Spike mientras ella y Gliss preparaban la comida y Vidia ponía los platos con Silvermist.

"Te lo has perdido Tink, hemos visto un reno ¡enorme! Ha sido genial, nunca había visto ninguno" dijo el hada de los animales toda emocionada. _Si supieras lo genial que me lo he pasado con Peri en casa..._

·Me alegro, pensé que ya habías visto todos los animales de Pixie Hollow·

"¡Que va! ¡Pero si hay un montón! ¿has reparado tú todas las maquinuchas de Pixie Hollow?"

·Claro que sí· nos echamos a reír pero vi a Peri un poco apartada rodeada de tantas hadas cálidas, así que me acerqué un poco más a ella y le cogí la mano.

Mientras nosotras lo estábamos pasando bien disfrutando de un momento de relajación después de esa intensa 'siesta' de media hora, en la cocina había otro ambiente muy diferente.

"Oye Gliss, ¿qué opinas de Peri y Tink?"

"¿Cómo que qué opino? ¿A parte de que son hermanas y se llevan bien?"

"Sí, quiero decir, ¿no crees que tienen algo más entre ellas?"

"¿Algo más? ¿Me estás preguntando si creo que se enrollan? Qué cojones... pero tú que-"

"Sí, no sé, por si sabías algo... Es que cuando he entrado en la habitación antes, vi a Tink peinándose y a Peri poniéndose un zapato..."

"¿Y qué?"

"Pues... allí olía a sexo joder, no sé como decirlo..."

"Hahaha, tienes que estar de coña"

"Que sí, en serio... eso me pareció, si quieres ve y compruébalo tú misma" le hizo caso y se fue a la habitación discretamente, pero al entrar, ese olor se había desvanecido por la ventana. Gliss pensó que se trataban de imaginaciones suyas, pero Spike estaba decidida a aclarar sus dudas y durante la comida se fijó detenidamente en nosotras.

No sé qué esperaba, la verdad, no íbamos a besarnos en medio de todas y nuestra cercanía era razonable básicamente por que somos hermanas.

Terminamos de comer tras un montón de risas y alguna que otra pregunta incómoda sobre Terence por parte de Spike que conseguí responder con habilidad. No sabía por qué estaba tan interesada en saber de mi novio, pero la cosa no se complicó, nadie sospechaba nada sobre la relación que tenía esos últimos días con él y todos creían que éramos una pareja feliz. Conseguí no pensar más en él ya que había venido al invierno para divertirme, y vaya si lo hice.

Nos ofrecimos para lavar los platos mientras las demás se quedaron en el comedor, así tendríamos un rato para nosotras a solas, pero al parecer Peri también estaba interesada en hablar de Terence.

"Parece que sois muy felices juntos... ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? Supongo que se lo tomará fatal..."

·¿Decir el qué?·

"Pues que vas a cortar con él, ¿qué si no?" _oh mierda, lo había olvidado._

·Aah... sí· me negué tanto a pensar en él, que no recordé que le dije que cortaría con él ·Pues...· _uff, no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo..._

"¿Vas a romper con él no? No me jodas Tink"

·S-sí, claro que voy a hacerlo... ¿Quieres hacer lo nuestro oficial?· pensé que si decía que no podríamos mantener lo nuestro en secreto pero no fue así.

"Por supuesto, ¿tú no?" me quedé pensando en ello un momento. No es que no quisiera que todos supieran que salimos juntas pero... eso me obligaba a romper con Terence y no estaba muy preparada para ello "Tink... ¿qué ocurre?"

·Es que... no quiero tener que cortar con él·

"Pero tienes que hacerlo, dijiste que lo harías, que romperías con mil Terence por mí... ¿Era mentira?" jamás la mentiría con algo así.

·¡No! No te mentí pero... me sabe mal por él·

"Ya... supongo que es duro después de estar tanto tiempo juntos... Pero piensa en lo que recibirás a cambio, tú y yo, en mi casa... ahora mismo nos podríamos besar sin problemas... Venga Tink, dime que vas a cortar con él"

·Sí... sí. Lo haré, pero... no quiero llegar a casa y decir que hemos terminado así, directamente, se va a volver loco·

"Confío en ti Tink, sé que lo harás. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás" _si conocieras al Terence que conozco yo..._

·Sí...· eso no me terminó de dar muchas esperanzas sobre lo que iba a pasar cuando volviera a casa, pero decidí no pensar más en ello y seguir con lo mío.

Minutos antes, en el comedor, Spike seguía obsesionada con saber si había algo entre nosotras y se puso a hablar con Gliss un poco apartada de las demás.

"¿Ves? Siempre lo hacen todo juntas, incluso antes cuando se fue al baño y tardaron tanto en volver... ¿no te parece extraño?"

"Spike, te lo repito, son hermanas. Déjalo de una vez, te estás volviendo paranoica"

"¿Y cómo explicas lo del baño?"

"Tink volvió enferma, podría estar vomitando o algo por el estilo, ¿porqué te empeñas en pensar que tienen un rollo?"

"Por que sé que lo hay, voy a la cocina para ver qué hacen"

"Quieres hacer el favor de quedarte aquí y dejarlas en paz. Además, si tuvieran algún rollo Peri nos lo diría ¿no crees?"

"Hm... eso es verdad, no sería capaz de callarse algo así... Pero igualmente iré a ver qué hacen"

"¡Spike!" y dejando a Gliss con las demás, se fue hacia la cocina sin hacer mucho ruido.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de repente y nos asustamos tanto que casi se me cae un plato por el suelo.

"Ui, ¿interrumpo algo?" _joder, qué susto, ¿a qué ha venido esto?_

·Nos has asustado... ¿siempre abres las puertas así?·

"Am... sí. ¿Cómo va? ¿os echo una mano?"

"No hace falta, puedes volver con las demás"

·Sí, ¿no has cocinado tú?·

"¿Y qué? ¿No os puedo ayudar un poco? Me extraña que me queráis fuera"

"Y a mí que quieras ayudarnos con tantas ganas, ¿te has peleado con Gliss?"

"No, claro que no. Sólo quería ver cómo ibais"

·Pues... vamos bien, gracias·

"Vaale... entonces... ya me voy, sí. Pero sé que tengo razón"

"¿Qué demonios le pasa a Spike?"

·Eso me pregunto yo, eso ha sido muy raro... y antes no ha dejado de hacerme preguntas sobre Terence...·

"Es verdad... Espera, creo que ya sé lo que pasa aquí. Spike está enamorada"

·¿Qué?· _¿cómo demonios ha llegado a esa conclusión?_

"Sí, tiene que ser eso, piénsalo, como somos la única pareja del grupo, habrá querido hablar con nosotras para pedirnos consejo o algo"

·¡Peri! ¡Ella aún no lo sabe!·

"Oh, ya, claro hehe... no lo tuve en cuenta"

·En fin, terminemos con esto ya·

Lo que no sabíamos era que Spike se quedó en la puerta para escucharnos aunque lo único que pudo entender con claridad fue lo que dije en voz alta y alguna que otra cosa sin importancia por culpa del grifo. Volvió con Gliss dándose por vencida por el momento sin descartar esa posibilidad.

Cuando terminamos, algo doloridas de la espalda por la montaña de platos que habían, todas se empezaron a levantar y nos preparamos para salir.

·¿A dónde vamos?·

"¡A patinar!" dijo Gliss toda contenta acercándose hacia nosotras bloqueándonos el paso mientras las demás salían "chicas, Spike tiene la absurda idea de que vosotras dos tenéis un... rollo o algo, así que si se comporta un poco extraño, no le hagáis caso ¿vale? Hehe..." nos quedamos de piedra intentando disimular. _¿Cómo lo sabe? No nos ha podido ver, es imposible... ¿por eso vino antes?_

·Vale... hehe· salimos de casa y vimos que Spike nos estaba mirando.

"Disimula Tink"

·Eso hago· volamos como si nada y fuimos al lago helado para patinar un rato. Nos daba miedo darnos la mano y todo, no queríamos que Spike sospechara más de nosotras aunque luego pensé que quizás no sería tan malo que lo supiera ·Oye Peri, ¿y si se lo decimos?·

"¿Qué? ¿Porqué?"

·Para que deje de acosarnos de esa forma, me pone de los nervios·

"Ya... pero si se lo decimos a ella, Gliss lo sabrá, y si lo sabe Gliss... lo sabrá medio invierno. Mejor mantengámoslo en secreto antes de que cortes con Terence" _mierda, tendré que hacerlo después de todo._

·Sí... tienes razón· y así, disimulamos todo lo que pudimos. Incluso fui a patinar un rato con Fawn y Sil para no estar todo el rato con Peri.

"En serio Spike, deja de mirar todo lo que hacen, las intimidas"

"Que va, además, no estoy haciendo nada malo, sólo miro como patinan"

"No apartas la vista de ellas, déjalas en paz de una vez, por dios"

"Está bien, tú ganas, ellas dos no tienen ningún rollo... Pero si por alguna razón lo llegan a tener algún día, habré ganado"

"¿Desde cuando se convirtió en una competición?"

"¿A caso no quieres participar?"

"Claro que quiero y te aseguro que ellas dos no llegaran a tener ese tipo de relación. Pero que sepas que no me gusta apostar con nuestras amigas..."

"Ya, claro, como si fuera la primera vez. Dos semanas como mucho, quien pierda, una semana de comidas"

"Hecho"

Dejando a Spike y Gliss a parte, yo me pasé media tarde recordando lo que hice con Peri antes de la comida. Sin duda quería repetirlo y no quería esperar al día siguiente para ello, pero no me daba tiempo de ir al lado cálido para cortar con Terence y volver, así que me tuve que conformar con esos húmedos recuerdos. No pude evitar ir a hablar con Peri para comentarle un asunto.

·Eh Peri, casi se me olvida, ¿qué tal está el oso del río?· por ahí estaban Sil y Vidia patinando, pero no iban a entender de lo que hablábamos.

"El oso del... ¡Tink! no seas mala... La verdad es que me molesta un poco, sobretodo al patinar"

·Ves como tenías que habértelas quitado·

"¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora?"

·Sí, ¿porqué no? Mientras no digamos nada que pueda comprometernos...· tenía su gracia hablar de eso mientras patinábamos.

"Pues... ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Que suelte el oso en medio lago?"

·O detrás de un árbol, si quieres te ayudo haha· nos reímos por el rumbo que tomó la conversación.

"Un poco tarde ¿no? Pensé en liberarlo en el baño de Spike, pero ¿qué hago con el oso entonces?"

·Podría adoptarlo·

"¿¡Qué!?"

·Haha... Es broma, creo...· lo cierto es que me moría de ganas de ir a hacer una locura con ella, pero ella era un poco más tímida.

"Tú encárgate de Terence, que yo ya me entretendré con mi osito cuando llegue a casa..." eso me sonó a 'cuando llegue a casa me masturbaré pensando en ti' y me excité al imaginármela.

·Vais a jugar esta noche eh... qué envidia, yo también quiero·

"Pues haber nacido en invierno, maldita sea..." _eso sin duda, va a ser un problema._

·Me encargaré de solucionarlo, alguna forma u otra encontraré de poder quedarme en tu casa toda la noche·

"Por favor, no te imaginas lo mucho que te lo agradecería" y desde entonces, mi prioridad como tintineadora se convirtió en solucionar el problema de las temperaturas.

·Será un placer· no tenía ni idea de cómo podría solucionarlo y no iba a ser fácil pero ¿sabéis qué? Al final lo conseguí.

Tras dar unas muchas vueltas por ahí, Iridessa se despidió de nosotras a media tarde ya que estaba cansada y quería volver a casa, con lo que la acompañó Rosetta para que no fuera sola. Yo también debería de haberme ido con ellas, estaba segura de que él me estaría esperando pero no quería irme y mucho menos si iba a cortar con él.

Paramos de patinar al cabo de un rato y fuimos a dar un paseo por las montañas para ver el atardecer. Las vistas de Pixie Hollow eran alucinantes, las nubes se teñían de un tono anaranjado y soplaba un viento tranquilizante. Peri me cogió de la mano en ese paisaje y nos quedamos muy cerca la una de la otra.

"Unidas para siempre..."

·Para siempre, siempre· era un momento precioso para besarla, pero con las chicas por ahí no podíamos ·Mañana volveré·

"¿Mañana? Pero Tink, tu piel..."

·¿Qué? ¿Se va a agrietar por pasar un rato en invierno? Nos pasamos días enteros aquí y no nos ha pasado nada·

"Pero dos días seguidos... No quiero que te pase nada Tink"

·No te preocupes, si noto algo raro volveré volando al lado cálido enseguida·

"Bueno, me alegro de que vuelvas. Odio los días que no vienes, me cuesta mucho pasarlos sin ti. Dime que volverás sola" lo dicho, una ricura, una nube de algodón, una dulzura. Me la comería a besos.

·Claro que sí, ven aquí...· le pasé la mano por la espalda para acercarla y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

"¡Venga tortolitos, que nos vamos!" Spike rompió el momento como si hubiera cogido un martillo y lo hubiera estampado contra nosotras.

Ya se empezaba a notar el frío pero quería quedarme más tiempo con ella.

"Vamos, que no quiero convertirme en cubito" dijo Vidia que estaba a su lado. No nos quedó más remedio que bajar de la montaña y dirigirnos hacia la frontera.

Cada segundo que pasaba me acercaba más a Terence y me distanciaba más de Peri. Todo lo que me consolaba era que a la mañana siguiente volvería y que ella se pasaría la noche pensando en mí.

Por el camino nos quedamos atrás para intentar ralentizar el grupo inútilmente y hablar con algo de intimidad.

Con un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparecimos en la frontera y las chicas empezaron a cruzar. Me sorprendió no ver a Terence esperándome.

"Ha sido estupendo, ya os enviaremos una carta para quedar, pero seguramente en unos tres o cuatro días..." Vidia se encargó de poner punto final a la quedada. Abracé a Peri como solíamos hacer, pero esta vez lo hicimos durar más.

"Venga chicas, tampoco es que vayáis a pasar una semana separadas..." comentó Gliss.

"Hasta mañana, te esperaré a primera hora" no lo dijo muy alto, pero aún así Gliss lo escuchó.

"O... unas horas ¿Vas a volver mañana? ¿Y eso?"

"¿Qué?" todas se sorprendieron al escucharlo. _Mierda, ya podría haberse callado._

·Eh... sí, voy a pasarme por la mañana. No creo que un poco más de frío me haga daño·

"¿Estás segura? ¿Y se te ocurre algo?"

·¿Qué me va a ocurrir? Además, estaré con Peri, no os preocupéis· dicho esto, crucé al lado cálido y me quité el abrigo dejando a la vista las vendas del brazo. Sonreí al recordar el momento en el que me curó las heridas. Me di cuenta de que aún no se lo había agradecido ·¡Gracias por curarme las heridas Peri!·

"¡De nada!" dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

"Siempre tenemos que esperaros. ¿Es que no habéis tenido tiempo suficiente en todo el día?" dijo Vidia medio regañándome mientras Sil y Fawn se adelantaban.

·Pues... no. ¿Sabes si hay alguna forma de poder aguantar el frío?·

"¿Qué? ¿Es que quieres irte a vivir al invierno?" _pues no estaría mal._

·No... pero me preguntaba si habría alguna forma de poder pasar la noche allí·

"Olvídalo, es demasiado peligroso. Como no vayas con cien abrigos encima... no creo que haya alguna forma de aguantar ese frío"

·Ya...· _me temo que lo voy a tener difícil._

"¿Y qué es eso de que vas a volver a ir mañana?"

·Es que no quiero esperar a ir todas...·

"Clarion ya lo dijo, teníamos que ir con cuidado en invierno por que no es nuestro hábitat natural. Ya es una suerte que podamos cruzar, pero fíjate en las hadas del invierno, no pueden poner ni un pié en el lado cálido. Sé que te encanta desobedecer las normas pero, por favor, ten un poco de cabeza"

·Que sí Vidia, iré con cuidado· quizás debí haberle hecho caso, no sería la primera vez que me metería en un problema por ello.

Al acompañar a Vidia a su casa, Fawn se fue hacia la suya y Silvermist me acompañó a la mía ya que le iba de paso.

"Así que vas a volver mañana. Sí que te gusta invierno" me hizo gracia su inocente reacción.

·Pues claro, es que me quedé con ganas de más·

"Y eso que nos pasamos el día entero allí hehe. Pero tienes razón, a mí también me gustaría ir más a menudo"

·¿Sabes? He decidido que voy a encontrar una solución para que no pasemos frío en invierno, así podremos ir siempre que queramos·

"Oh Tink, eso es genial. Pero... ¿como lo vas a conseguir?"

·Pues... aún no lo he pensado demasiado hehe. Espero que algún día lo consiga·

"¡Claro que sí! Cuenta conmigo"

·Gracias· y en un momento ya estábamos en mi casa y mi sonrisa se borró por completo al ver a Terence en la puerta ·Nos vemos Sil·

"Buenas noches~" _¿y ahora se supone que tengo que cortar con él?_

"¿Ya os han echado del invierno?" al acercarme me dio un beso con sus labios no-fríos "Oh cielos, ¿qué te ha pasado en el brazo? Déjame ver" _mierda, no tendría que haberme quitado el abrigo._

·No es nada, no te preocupes·

"Claro que me preocupo, ¿qué ha ocurrido?" rodé los ojos tras un suspiro y le dí más razones para que me impidiera volver al invierno.

·Nos caímos bajando con el trineo por una cascada helada...·

"Joder Tink... vamos entra" entramos en casa y como era de esperar, me echó la bronca "Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, invierno es más peligroso de lo que crees ¿sabes?" suspiró y se sentó en la mesa "Espero que te haya servido para que te des cuenta de una vez de que no es nuestro hábitat natural" me senté yo también y vi que la cena estaba lista para comer.

·Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo vayas repitiendo cada vez que voy·

"Pues no lo parece, ¿cuantas veces has ido ya esta semana? ¿Cuatro?"

·Tres, y es domingo por dios, no hagas un drama de todo esto·

"¿A caso me dejas opción? Vas incluso cuando no van las demás, no quiero que en dos estaciones termines con la piel agrietada"

·Eso es un mito...· dije en voz baja ·¿Podemos dejar de hablar del invierno un momento y cenar tranquilos?· _así podré pensar un poco en cómo cortar contigo._

"Sí, perdona, pero es que me saca de quicio que te pases el día allí..."

·¿A caso no te dije ayer que te vinieras? Ahora no te quejes·

"Ya sabes que no me gusta ir al invierno, y menos si vais todas... ¿Qué tal ha ido?" _¿no le acabo de decir que dejáramos de hablar de eso?_

·Bien, ha estado bien. Después de ir con trineo estuvimos en casa de Spike jugando a cartas y después de comer fuimos a patinar·

"¿Todo el día para hacer eso?"

·Bueno, hicimos más cosas· _que será mejor que no sepas_ ·Pero no quiero aburrirte con ellas, ¿qué tal tú día?·

"Muy aburrido Tink, sin ti todo se vuelve una mierda. Necesito estar contigo, necesito que estés conmigo" _joder, no puedo romper con él, se cortará las venas como mínimo._

·Seguro que no es para tanto anda... Sé que me quieres pero tampoco hace fal-·

"Te quiero Tink, te quiero muchísimo maldita sea y no soporto la idea de que te pueda pasar algo en invierno" _ostia puta, y aún tengo que decirle que mañana volveré a ir..._

·Invierno no es tan horrible como te haces creer, sólo hace un poco más de frío, nada más·

"Y hay guerras de bolas de nieve, trineos asesinos..." _ya empezamos..._

·Fue un accidente, a penas me hice un rasguño·

"Pues menuda venda para ser solo un rasguño, ¿qué te dijeron las hadas sanadoras?"

·Ah, pues... lo cierto es que fue Peri quién me curó las heridas·

"¿En serio? ¿Pasaste de que te curara una profesional para que lo hiciera tu hermana? Increíble..."

·¿Qué? Lo hizo muy bien ¿vale? Además estábamos cerca de su casa·

"¿Pero es que tienes que hacerlo todo con tu hermana o qué? No hay día que no hablemos de ella, me estoy empezando a hartar de ella"

·Pues hártate, ella es mi hermana y la quiero mucho así que hablaré de ella tanto como me dé la gana·

"¿Sabes lo que me molesta de ella?" _ve con cuidado con tus palabras_ "a veces pienso que la quieres más que a mí"

·Há, fíjate, por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo·

"¿Perdona?"

·Te estás comportando como un capullo Terence, y ahora mismo preferiría estar con ella que contigo·

"¿Tienes idea de lo que me duele oírte decir eso?" entonces nos quedamos en silencio, una parte de mí quería soltarlo todo y mandarlo a tomar viento, pero la otra quería pedirle perdón.

·L-lo siento...· se relajó, pero no duró mucho ·Pero es cierto·

"Pues mira qué mala suerte, ella está en invierno y no la vas a volver a ver en días" su aire de superioridad me desafió, no pude contener mis palabras.

·Yo más bien diría en horas. Mañana por la mañana volveré a primera hora, así que me gustaría ir a dormir temprano hoy·

"Tienes que estar de coña ¿no? Te has pasado el día allí, no puedes volver mañana"

·Vaya, pues yo creo que sí, ¿qué te apuestas?·

"¿Me estás poniendo a prueba? ¡Por que no se me ocurre otra maldita razón por la que necesites ir al invierno mañana por la mañana!"

·¿Te has dado cuenta de que cada día discutimos más?·

"¡No me cambies de tema! Mañana vamos a pasar el día juntos, no se hable más"

·¿Y si rompo contigo qué? ¿También vamos a pasar el día juntos?·

"¿Cómo te atreves...? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a bromear con esto!? No se te ocurra volver a hacer una broma así"

·Vale, pero si no me dejas ir mañana al invierno, te aseguro que no bromearé más con dejarte por que lo haré de verdad· se le quedó una cara se sorprendido que pensé que se echaría a llorar y todo.

"Haz lo que te dé la gana" se levantó de golpe y se fue a la habitación.

·¿Entonces no te importará que...?· _vale, mejor no sigo._ Iba a decir 'que tuviera sexo con mi hermana' pero eso habría hecho explotar una bomba en mi casa y me gusta mi casa. Me quedé cenando sola pensando en qué demonios hacer con él. Tenía que romper nuestra relación, lo tenía muy claro pero era incapaz, se volvería pesado hasta el extremo de convertirse en mi sombra para que volviera con él y no quería que mi vida se convirtiera en una pesadilla.

Al final cogí un par de platos y los llevé a la habitación. Al entrar lo vi sentado en la cama de espaldas a la puerta.

"No vas a cortar conmigo ¿verdad? Se trataba de una broma ¿no?"

·N-no lo haré, tranquilo. Pero necesito ir mañana al invierno· se levantó de golpe y se acercó a mí.

"Entonces te acompañaré"

·La cosa es que... necesitaría ir sola·

"¿Porqué?" no se me ocurrió ninguna excusa aceptable así que dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

·Por que sí·

"¿Qué tienes que hacer allí? ¿Con quién has quedado?"

·Con... Peri·

"¿Pero no os acabáis de despedir en la frontera?"

·Es que tiene que enseñarme unas cosas perdidas que ha encontrado y no puedo esperar· _eso servirá._

"¿Y no puedo acompañarte?" _mierda, no._

·No quiero que te aburras allí·

"¡Me aburro aquí sin ti! Si tengo que elegir prefiero aburrirme contigo" _joder, ¿y ahora como me lo saco de encima?_

·¿Y porqué no te viniste hoy con las demás?·

"Ya te lo dije, no me gusta el invierno"

·¿Y ahora sí que quieres ir para no aburrirte? ¿Qué eres, bipolar?·

"Mira, déjalo, ¿no querías espacio? Entonces haz lo que te de la absoluta gana, ve con quién quieras y pásalo bien mañana en invierno, pero prométeme que al menos comeremos juntos y te pasarás la tarde conmigo, sólo conmigo. Como hacíamos antes" _uff, una promesa un poco difícil de cumplir._

·Vale, está bien, que así sea. Ahora ¿me podrías coger el plato de una vez? Llevo media hora sujetándolo·

"Ah, sí..." al cogérmelo volvimos al comedor y dejé bien claro que no quería hablar más de invierno ni de Peri.

Y así, finalmente nos fuimos a la cama y me puse a pensar en qué estaría haciendo Peri en aquél momento, luego en lo que podríamos hacer mañana por la mañana y finalmente me dormí recordando lo que hicimos aquella mañana. Fue un buen día después de todo.

* * *

 _Ok, preparad vuestros pañuelos para el próximo capítulo por que, señoras y señores, se va a liar parda._


	3. Corazón de hielo

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Menudo capítulo os traigo hoy. Espero que lo disfruten con tranquilidad xD_

 **El hilo entre el amor y el odio.**

Capítulo 3: Corazón de hielo.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos me quedé un momento en la cama sonriendo mientras pensaba en el día anterior y en el que me esperaba aquella mañana. Peri se había hecho con mi corazón, y si me esforzaba, podía sentir como latía el suyo a distancia. Me había unido a ella como si de dos gotas de agua se tratara.

Aún con Terence a mi lado, mi momento de felicidad no se vio interrumpida debido a que seguía durmiendo, así que me levanté sin despertarlo para no abandonar mis felices pensamientos de Peri. Justo estaba saliendo el sol así que después de pasar por el baño me puse a preparar el desayuno para ponerme en marcha lo antes posible.

 _¿Qué podría inventar para poder soportar el frío de invierno? Vamos Tink piensa, algo tiene que haber que pueda mantener el calor mejor que la escarcha..._ Después de darle vueltas al tema y descartar alguna que otra idea descabellada, apareció Terence medio dormido.

"Buenos días cariño... hoy te has levantado temprano" dijo tras un largo bostezo y poniéndose a mi lado con su mano en mi espalda.

·Buenos días Terence· me dio un rápido beso y se fijó en lo que estaba preparando.

"Ostras, menudo desayuno estás preparando, alguien está de muy buen humor~" _y ese alguien soy yo~_

·Sí, hoy presiento que va a ser un gran día·no quise decir que era básicamente por Peri. Tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía o sería capaz de no dejarme ir al invierno.

"¿Porqué? ¿por la mañana que pasarás con tu hermana o por la comida espectacular que te prepararé y la tarde perfecta que tengo pensada para ti?"por esos pequeños detalles se me hacía imposible cortar con él.

·¡Por las dos! ¿Qué tienes pensado?· pero tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, si no, sería Peri quién se enfadaría conmigo.

"Es un secreto, te lo diré cuando vuelvas" no quería defraudar a mi querida Peri, pero si hubiera cortado con él en ese momento, mi humor caería en picado atravesando el suelo, y yo no quería eso.

·Tendré que esperarme entonces... ayúdame a llevar los platos· fuimos al comedor y me puse a devorar la comida. Él se lo tomó con más calma e incluso pudo saborear la comida y decir lo buena que estaba.

"¿Ya masticas antes de tragar?" casi me atraganto al reírme, pero ansiaba volver a estar con ella y tenía que terminar cuanto antes.

·No, ¿tú sí?· entonces dejó de comer y se quedó mirándome unos segundos.

"Te quiero" sonreí un primer momento, pero luego mi expresión cambió al saber que lo nuestro iba a terminar pronto "Tink... ¿te preocupa algo? Te veo un poco..."

·N-no, no es nada, es que ahora me he acordado de un asunto que tenía pendiente...· continué comiendo como si nada y el tema se quedó ahí.

Terminé de comer antes que él y de pasada por la cocina para dejar los platos, fui a la habitación para ponerme las mallas y coger el abrigo.

"¿Te irás ya o esperarás a que termine?" la respuesta estaba más que clara.

·Me iré ya, no quiero hacer esperar a Peri·

"Pero si aún es muy temprano, estoy seguro de que aún no habrá llegado"

·Entonces la esperaré yo. Nos vemos luego Terence· no parecía muy satisfecho con mis palabras, pero lo ignoré.

"Está bien, ve con cuidado" me sentí libre al salir de casa, iba a volver al invierno por mi cuenta aún con la desaprobación de todos para estar con ella. Ella, cada vez que pensaba en ella tenía más ganas de verla. Ella, mi alma gemela, mi medio corazón, mi eterna e increíblemente adorable Peri. Me moría por verla.

Al cruzar al otoño, empecé a sentir que la tenía cerca, era como si supiera que estaba allí, esperándome en el borde de la frontera.

Aceleré mi vuelo y como esperaba, allí estaba. Me brillaron las alas antes de poder verla, y entonces la vi con los brazos abiertos esperando un cálido abrazo.

"¡Tiiink!" al abrazarnos, el frío mañanero junto con su temperatura se me hicieron algo difícil de soportar, pero aún así me sentí de maravilla. Era si todas mis preocupaciones se convirtieran en una pequeña e insignificante piedra, pero por desgracia esa piedra se convirtió en duro y pesada roca "¿Cortaste con él?"

·Em... no hehe· me separó de ella extrañada, esperando una respuesta ·No pude hacerlo, lo siento. Me siento fatal por él y no se lo merece...· su cara de extrañada pasó a cara de enfado. _Mierda, tuve que haber cortado con él._

"Me prometiste que cortarías con él, es más, me dijiste que cortarías con mil Terence si fuera necesario"

·Lo sé, lo sé, pero... ayer cuando volví... estaba algo enfadado por haberme pasado el día aquí y no quería que se enfadara más, no te enfades...·

"N-no estoy enfadada... pero no quiero que hagamos... ese tipo de cosas sabiendo que sigues con él. No quiero compartirte con nadie, te quiero sólo para mí" _qué tierna..._

·Oish Peri, pues claro que sí· la abracé ahora más suavemente, con más intimidad para susurrarle al oído ·tú eres la única que ocupa mi corazón" dejamos el tema apartado, pero sabía que tarde o temprano volvería insistir en ello ·Tengo un regalo para ti· era algo que sólo le podía dar yo y tenía muchas ganas de dárselo.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué es?" me separé ligeramente para darle un rápido beso en los labios que salio muy caro "Tink, que nos pueden ver"

·A esta hora en la frontera no hay nadie" era demasiado temprano como para que alguien quisiera ir al invierno pero había una remota posibilidad que no tuve en cuenta ·¿Me escarchas?·

"Voy" noté la impaciencia en sus manos, teníamos los mismos pensamientos después de todo. Con las alas listas, nos pusimos a volar cogidas de la mano hacia su casa "Spike y Gliss no nos molestarán, así que no tendremos que preocuparnos por ellas"

·Genial, ¿qué excusa les has puesto?·

"Bueno, digamos que Spike insistió mucho en saber lo que había entre nosotras y puede que se lo dijera un poco hehe" _bueno, supongo que es lo mejor._

·¿Y cómo se lo han tomado?· ellas dos son sus mejores amigas, no podían tomárselo a mal.

"Pues muy bien, la verdad. Gliss parecía un poco decepcionada, pero se alegraron mucho por mí" _me pregunto como se lo tomarán mis amigas..._

·Estupendo, lo cierto es que temía un poco lo que opinaran las demás· _y Terence... no sé si decírselo o esperar a que se entere..._

"Sí, y yo. Siento que me he quitado un peso de encima" mi peso de encima era algo más difícil de quitar, seguía sin tener claro si sería capaz de cortar con Terence o no, pero tenía que hacerlo por ella "Te sentirás bien cuando termines con él, ya lo verás" sonreí al darme cuenta de que sabía en qué estaba pensando.

·Eso espero...· noté que me apretaba más la mano al acercarnos a su casa. Yo también estaba un poco nerviosa, pero ella lo estaba más, bastante más.

"¿Preparada Tink?" noté una pizca de miedo en sus palabras que me hicieron frenar cerca de su casa.

·¿Tú lo estás?·

"Sí, c-claro que sí, ¿porqué lo preguntas?"

·Pues... por que no me lo pareces, te veo muy nerviosa·

"Q-qué va, solo estoy... emocionada" _te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que mientes._

·Peri, tienes que ser totalmente sincera conmigo. Si estás nerviosa por algo puedes decírmelo, haré todo lo que me pidas al igual que no haré nada que tú no quieras. ¿Qué ocurre? dime·

"E-es que... ayer me quedé pensando en... si lo pasaste bien..." _claro que lo pasé bien, ¿cómo puedes pensar que no?_ "Tengo miedo de no superar tus expectativas, ya sabes que no tengo mucha experiencia y..." no podía dejar que el hecho de ser una principiante en ello la atormentara, tenía que dejarle claro que hacíamos esto por placer, y no sólo por complacer.

·Ei, Peri, mírame. Da igual si cumples o no mis expectativas, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, no tienes que presionarte. Para que esto funcione debes dejarte llevar y escuchar tus deseos. Estamos aquí para disfrutar del sexo ¿de acuerdo?·

"S-sí..." dicho eso y haciéndole sentir un poco más relajada, entramos en su casa y uniendo nuestros labios con los ojos cerrados, nos dejamos caer en nuestro mundo de deliciosas sensaciones. Eché de menos su sabor de boca.

Nos quitamos los zapatos y no tardó en quitarme el abrigo también, así que me quité el vestido para agilizar las cosas, pero ese frío volvió a molestarme.

·Espera, espera. Deja que me ponga el abrigo por encima· estar desnuda en invierno a esa hora era algo que una hada cálida no debía de probar nunca.

"Oh, perdona, a esta hora aún hace un poco de frío"

·No te preocupes· nos seguimos besando disfrutando la una de la otra y jugando con nuestras lenguas hasta que su boca se fue hasta mis pechos para chuparme y endurecer mis pezones. Sonreí al ver ese sofá donde me curó las heridas el día anterior y me dirigí hacia allí ·qué recuerdos...·

"Sí" me estiré y ella se puso encima de mí. Me besó lenta, pero apasionadamente acariciándome los pechos y me quedé disfrutando de esa muy agradable sensación un rato hasta que se me encendió el cuerpo y quise desnudarla entera para mí.

Le quité el vestido y cuando fui a por sus pantalones se quedó recta, mirándome como si quisiera decir algo. Me incorporé un poco apoyándome con los codos para hablar con ella.

·¿Qué se te pasa por la cabeza?· se mordió el labio inferior con su típica expresión de pensar unos segundos.

"Dijiste que debíamos ser sinceras ¿no?"

·Sí, sí claro, dime lo que quieres hacer, lo que te gusta, quiero cumplir tus deseos sexuales. No soy adivina ¿sabes?· después de reír un poco, dio cuerda suelta a sus pensamientos.

"Pues... me gusta... masturbarme con las bragas y a veces con los pantalones puestos. Me excita empaparlos de mis... fluidos" _vaya, así que por eso no se las quitó ayer..._

·Ya veo. Pero no tienes que sentirte avergonzada de ello, es algo bueno, si te gusta hacerlo estaré encantada de empapar tus bragas· dije con una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias Tink. Tuve un montón de fantasías con respecto a eso"

·Y... con fluidos también te refieres a ¿orina...?·

"¿Qué? No, qué asco por dios"

·No sé, tenía que preguntarlo·

"Bueno... nunca lo he probado pero no me hace mucha gracia la idea de mearme encima" a mí tampoco es que me apasione la idea, pero nunca se sabe.

·Me alegro que hablemos de ello abiertamente. A mi... me gusta llevar mi cuerpo al límite, correrme hasta que ya no puedo más pero con Terence, es imposible...·

"Genial" fue a besarme pero se me pasó algo por mi imparable cabeza.

·Espera, ¿echaste tus adorables bragas del osito a lavar?· quería saber hasta dónde llevaba su fetiche.

"Em... n-no ¿porqué?" _perfecto._

·Quiero verlas, ¿dónde las tienes?· se puso algo roja al hablar de ello ·Tengo que tener alguna referencia si quiero hacerlo bien· se quitó de encima y la acompañé a su habitación.

"Están en el suelo" al cogerlas vi lo muy empapadas que terminaron, la marca cubría hasta la mitad de la parte trasera y aún estaban algo húmedas.

·También las mojaste anoche ¿verdad?·

"Y... esta mañana un poco, sí" las olí haciéndola estremecer.

·¿Te pone que huela tus sucias bragas?·

"Sí..." lo volví a hacer sintiendo su más íntima aroma.

·¿Te gustaría que me las pusiera?· sus niveles de excitación crecieron de repente.

"S-sí... póntelas... siente lo mojada que me pones" me estaba poniendo cachonda y todo sólo con ver cómo se ponía.

·¿Quieres hacerlo tú?· no respondió, se agachó frente a mí para bajarme las mallas y las bragas de golpe y floté para que me las pudiera quitar del todo. Me cogió sus bragas y me las puso lentamente hasta que noté su frío por toda la entrepierna. Me las apretó bien para que lo sintiera por completo, y eso que me iban un poco pequeñas de por sí. Entonces se puso a lamerlas y succionarlas por encima de mi clítoris y me senté en la cama para que disfrutara de ellas plenamente.

Abrí mis piernas y me introdujo un dedo apartando un poco las bragas sin dejar de chuparlas. Me sentía sucia y pervertida al llevar sus bragas más que usadas y sobretodo por excitarme por ello.

Al escuchar sus gemidos entendí que se estaba masturbando y me vino a la cabeza una postura ideal para eso. El sesenta y nueve era perfecta para nosotras.

·Peri... súbete a la cama, encima de mí, pero al revés de como lo hacíamos antes· sus ojos se le iluminaron y no tardó en hacerlo. Adentré mi mano en sus bragas y vi que ya estaban un poco húmedas, así que me puse a masturbarla con ganas y técnica. Sus gemidos me indicaban que no iba por mal camino.

Eso la hizo acelerar y empezó a trabajarme el clítoris para darme el máximo placer. En un momento noté como se mojaba mi mano más de lo que debería en tan poco tiempo así que seguí empapándole más y más las bragas. Con la mano libre, fui a por sus pechos ahora más voluminosos por la gravedad y le pellizqué sus salidos pezones.

Noté dos dedos abriéndose dentro de mí, seguidos de movimientos rápidos que me hicieron ponerme a drenar. Le hice algo parecido encendiendo su fuente como si de un grifo se tratara, sus fluidos ya salían de sus bragas y corrían por sus pantalones, la manga de mi abrigo, y su barriga dirigiéndose a sus pechos a lo que los aproveché para lubricar su cuerpo.

Estaba disfrutando mucho haciéndola perder el control de aquella forma, si le ponía empaparse con sus fluidos, iba a encargarme de dejar su cuerpo resbaladizo. Llegó un punto en el que ella ya no podía seguir y se limitó a gemir recibiendo grandes dosis de placer. Sus pechos resbalaron con mis piernas al dejar caer su cuerpo contra el mío incapaz de aguantarse. Me sorprendió la cantidad de líquido que podía llegar a salir de ella, yo nunca había llegado a tanto.

Después de muchos placenteros gemidos, le hice llegar al orgasmo pero eso no me paró, quería que fuera a más, quería que sobrepasara sus límites así que no paré. Se me estaba empezando a cansar el brazo y el abrigo cada vez estaba más mojado, empecé a notar sus fluidos corriendo por mi espalda y todo.

Tras unos fuertes gemidos por su segundo, o quizás tercer orgasmo, cayó rendida hacia un lado por tanta actividad sexual. Me dí la vuelta para ver cómo estaba, tenía ganas de ver qué cara se le había quedado y la vi agotada respirando por la boca con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa.

·¿Cómo está mi escarchadora favorita?· entreabrió los ojos y se rió.

"Nunca había llegado tan lejos" dijo casi sin aliento.

·Sienta bien ¿a que sí?· asintió con la cabeza dirigiendo su mano a su fuente para darse cuenta de la cantidad de líquido que llegó a perder. Era feliz con sus pantalones llenos de sus fluidos vaginales.

"Woah, ¿eso también es mío?" dijo al verme el abrigo.

·Sí hehe, llega hasta la espalda, pero no te preocupes, no me molesta·

"¿Te... importaría que me lo pusiera?" estaba por regalárselo como recuerdo, pero no podía quedarme sin abrigo.

·Claro que no, toma· se lo puso encantada y empezó a revolcarse por la cama con toda esa ropa mojada. No pude evitar reír al verla disfrutar de esa forma.

Tras algo más de un minuto, se lo quitó y vi que lo dejó más mojado de lo que ya estaba.

"Ups... dijiste que no te molestaba ¿no?"

·Sí, no te preocupes, después de llevar a tu osito ya no me importa· entonces se quedó mirándolo algo preocupada.

"¿Qué tal fue? No te corriste mucho..." y ahí estaba preocupándose por mí otra vez.

·Estuvo genial Peri, me lo he pasado de maravilla viendo como disfrutas. Tenemos que repetirlo ¿me oyes?·

"Por supuesto. Creo que a esta hora ya podemos ducharnos, si quieres..." en las casas de las hadas del invierno, había un depósito de agua para la ducha que se congelaba por las noches y se descongelaba por las mañanas.

·Deja que se caliente un poco más y revolquémonos un rato· me lancé a ella comiéndola a besos y me abrazó por debajo del abrigo para sentir nuestros cuerpos ·¿Cuando te vas a quitar esos pantalones?·

"Después de ducharme" llegados a ese punto, nada me sorprendía.

·¿Te ducharás con la ropa?·

"Claro, ¿tú no lo harías?" en parte, tenía razón "dúchate con las bragas puestas, ya verás" su afición por mojar la ropa era algo más que curiosa, pero me gustaba. Ahora sólo me faltaba por conocer los fetiches de Iridessa y de Vidia.

Después de dar muchas vueltas por la cama entre besos y caricias húmedas, Peri se levantó.

"Voy al baño, espera aquí"

·¿Vas a mear?·

"Sí" entonces volvió a picarme la curiosidad.

·Espera· la detuve antes de que saliera de la habitación ·No quieres... ¿probar algo nuevo?·

"N-no voy a mearme encima si eso es lo que preguntas. Al menos, no en la habitación, la dejaría hecha un desastre"

·¿Entonces? ¿En la ducha quizás?·

"Bueno... no es que no lo haya hecho mientras me duchaba pero..."

·Vale, vamos·

"¿Q-quieres ver como me meo en la ducha?"

·Es que me gusta verte hacer cosas sucias, es algo que he desarrollado esta mañana· realmente disfrutaba de ello, era una parte de ella que aún no había descubierto.

"B-bueno, entonces... vale" nos fuimos al baño y me deshice el moño para que no me molestara con el agua. Me quité el abrigo también antes de entrar las dos en la ducha. Peri iba a abrir el grifo y se lo impedí "Em... Tink"

·Quiero que lo hagas sin agua· no parecía muy convencida, pero aceptó con dos condiciones.

"V-vale, pero cuando termine abrirás el grifo, y lo haré de espaldas, no quiero que me veas de cara" asentí y se dio la vuelta. Al no verme me puse la mano en las bragas para tocarme, lo que iba a presenciar era de lo más morboso y no quería desaprovechar el momento.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante y empecé a ver como sus pantalones se empapaban lentamente de orina. No pude evitar poner la mano encima de sus pantalones y apretarla contra mí para sentir como se mojaba mientras me masturbaba.

"T-Tink..." le besé el cuello sin dejar de sentir como su orina corría por mi mano escuchando como caía al suelo. Se fue agachando poco a poco hasta que quedamos sentadas en ese charco. Sentí como se le disparaban las pulsaciones, estaba experimentando algo nuevo gracias a mí y me sentí muy orgullosa de ello. Cuando terminó, le puse la mano por debajo de las ya más que empapadas bragas para masturbarla en ese ambiente tan sucio.

·¿Te pone que te masturbe en tú propio charco?· le susurré al oído.

"S-sí..."

·A mí me pone que seas sucia, que dejes la ropa perdida y que te corras con tanta facilidad· dejé de masturbarme al darme cuenta de que me estaban entrando ganas de mear, así que la acerqué más a mí y me dejé llevar.

"¿T-te estás...? Nnngh..." se dio cuenta antes de terminar la pregunta, seguí masturbándola haciéndola gemir ahora más ferozmente y no tardé en sentir como se corría en mi mano. Tubo que apartármela por que ya no podía aguantar más. Era comprensible ya que se masturbó ayer antes de comer, por la noche, antes de salir esta mañana y ahora. Tenía que darle un respiro.

·Vale, creo que es el momento de abrir el agua· alcé mi mano y esa fía agua nos calmó llevándose todos esos fluidos con ella. Nos sentó de maravilla y nos levantamos. Era la primera vez que la veía con el pelo mojado, su pelo le caía hacia atrás al igual que los míos aunque los suyos eran más cortos.

"Nunca te había visto sin moño... no pareces la misma"

·Ni tú con esos pelos, pero no te quedan mal...· me besó cogiéndome del cuello bajo el agua y la abracé rozando nuestros pezones. Entonces recordé que aún no la había visto completamente desnuda y decidí hacer algo al respecto. Me agaché poco a poco besando su cuerpo a medida que iba bajando y le quité la ropa de una vez por todas. Me quité las bragas también y eché la ropa en una esquina.

"El agua no durará mucho más si no la paramos"

·Deja que se termine· seguimos besándonos y le cogí de los muslos para que se subiera a mí para así cogerla de las nalgas y pudiera sentir su intimidad justo debajo de mi ombligo. Nuestro amor por la otra había roto todos los esquemas, estábamos destinado a estar juntas y nunca permitiría que nada nos lo impidiera. Estaba decidida a volver al lado cálido para cortar con Terence, Peri se había vuelto mucho más importante que todo lo demás.

Tras unos deliciosos minutos de delicia Periantil, el agua dejó de caer, pero seguimos besándonos unos minutos más antes de salir.

Ya nos habíamos secado de pasar tanto tiempo allí, así que me puse el abrigo para calentarme después de esa ducha calurosamente fría. Fui a la habitación para ponerme las mallas, pero Peri me paró.

"No, espera. Quedémonos un rato más desnudas... déjate el abrigo si quieres"

·Vale...· no osábamos poner un dedo en la cama por lo echa polvo que estaba, así que nos fuimos al sofá y dejé que Peri se tumbara encima de mí para quedarnos abrazadas.

"Lo de hoy ha sido increíble, ni en mis más alocados sueños llegué a imaginarme algo como esto"

·De nada, yo también te quiero· dije cambiando su frase en mi mente.

"Quédate a vivir aquí" _tengo que conseguirlo, cueste lo que cueste._

·Vale· las dos sabíamos que eso era muy poco probable, pero nos sumimos en ese engaño intencionado y dejamos que el tiempo se consumiera dulcemente sintiendo el agradable latido de nuestros corazones.

Tenía que hacer lo que fuera para conseguir poder pasar días enteros en invierno, tenía que hacerlo por ella.

Sin darme cuenta, ya tenía el mediodía encima y tenía que largarme para comer con Terence. Odié tener que romper ese momento tan frágil, pero no me quedaba otra opción.

·Peri, me tengo que ir· me miró casi asustada por lo que dije.

"¿Qué? ¿Porqué? ¿Dónde?"

·Tengo que ir a cortar con cierto novio de una vez por todas· me levanté dejándola estirada en el sofá.

"¿Cuando volverás?"

·Supongo que cuando se eche a llorar ya estaré contigo, comeré con él por que se lo prometí y cuando lo deje volveré a por ti·

"No me hagas esperar mucho ¿vale?" su rostro era demasiado adorable como para hacerle esperar.

·Claro que no, descansa mi pequeña y dulce hermana· le di un beso en la frente que terminó siendo varios en los labios. Fui a la habitación por mis mallas y vestido y al volver al comedor para coger mis botas, me detuvo.

"Eh Tink, unidas para siempre"

·Unidas para siempre· le di un intenso y agradable beso, y me fui de su casa rápidamente para no perder tiempo. Al pasar la frontera, sentí que algo no iba bien, había algo que me hacía sentir incómoda. _¿Será por el calor del otoño?_

Al quitarme el abrigo me di cuenta de que tenía las palmas de las manos secas y algo peladas, no le di demasiada importancia, pero no quería que todo mi cuerpo terminara así.

Al llegar a casa me preparé mentalmente para dejar claro a Terence que lo nuestro había terminado pero al entrar, vi que había una gran comida lista para uno y una nota encima de la mesa.

 _Cariño, no recordaba que había quedado_

 _con Bolt para comer juntos, volveré cuando_

 _termine, así que tómate tu tiempo para comer._

 _Te quiero, Terence._

 _._

 _Mierda, y yo que quería volver lo antes posible... Bueno, puedo comer rápido e ir a casa de Bolt para cortar con él allí, así con suerte no montará un espectáculo._

Así que comí todo lo rápido que pude toda esa comida que me preparó y dejando los platos por ahí, salí de casa con el abrigo y todo para no tener que volver a pasar por casa.

Al llegar a casa de Bolt, vi que no había nadie allí y fui a ver a su vecino Stump por si sabía algo de él.

·¡Stump! ¿Estás ahí?·

"Voy, voy" al abrir la puerta se sorprendió "a-anda pero si eres Tinkerbell. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" lo pillé a media comida.

·Sí, buscaba a Bolt, debería de estar comiendo con Terence pero no está en su casa·

"Ah, Bolt... uff, no lo sé, con él nunca se sabe, va y viene cuando le apetece, a veces como en casa, a veces no..."

·¿Y no sabes dónde han podido ir a comer?·

"Ni idea. Puedes ir al molino a preguntar si quieres, yo no puedo ayudarte mucho..."

·Bueno, gracias igualmente. Qué aproveche·

"Gracias" _argh, no quiero esperar a que vuelva a casa... iré al molino ya que estoy cerca._

Al llegar vi a Gary charlando con Stone.

·Hola chicos, ¿habéis visto a Terence... o a Bolt?·

"No y... no. ¿A caso has perdido a tu novio?" dijo el bigotudo con un tono que no me hizo nada de gracia.

·Tengo que hablar con él y me dijo que comería con Bolt, pero no están en casa de Bolt. ¿Dónde podrían estar?·

"Pues... no sé, ¿has mirado en casa de Terence?" _mierda, ¿cómo pude no pensar en eso?_

·Iré a ver. Gracias· fui a su casi abandonada casa donde vivía cuando le echaba de la mía pero allí tampoco estaban. _Joder... supongo que tendré que volver y esperarlo pero vaya lata... Por la hora que es, ya deberían de haber terminado._

Volví ya cansada de dar tantas vueltas y al llegar a casa, lo vi recogiendo los platos que dejé en la mesa.

"Ah, hola cariño, ¿dónde estabas? ¿porqué llevas el abrigo?"

·Fui... a buscarte en casa de Bolt, pero no estabais. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?·

"Ah, es que al final fuimos a casa de un amigo suyo a comer" _ya podía ir dando vueltas..._ "y... bueno, me dio un puñetazo por hacer un comentario fuera de lugar hehe..." _no sé por qué pero no me sorprende._

·B-bueno, genial... Tenemos que hablar·

"¿Te gustó la comida?" _¿me ha ignorado?_

·Terence, deja los platos, tengo que hablar contigo·

"¿Sí? ¿de qué? ¿De lo bien que te lo has pasado con Peri y sus 'objetos perdidos'" _eso ha sonado un poco mal._

·Pues... sí, más o menos-·

"Entonces no quiero hablar de eso"

·Pero-·

"¡No! Ya sabes que odio el invierno y no quiero hablar de nada que esté relacionado con él" su contundencia me enfureció.

·Quiero cortar contigo· le dije con la voz baja y temblorosa.

"¿Perdona? ¿Qué has dicho?"

·Estoy rompiendo contigo Terence, lo nuestro se ha acabado· me temblaban las manos, tenía miedo de lo que sería capaz de hacer.

"¿Qué? Tienes que estar de broma, no puedes cortar conmigo después de todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Me niego a aceptarlo"

·Lo siento... He encontrado a alguien que a-aprecio más que a ti, ahora si me disc-· intenté acercarme a la puerta pero su grito me paralizó.

"¡NO SALGAS DE CASA! ¿¡Es del invierno verdad!? ¿¡Por eso te pasas el día allí!?"

·¡P-pues sí ¿vale?! ¿Algún problema?·

"Cuando se te caiga la piel vendrás a por mí ¿me oyes?" salí corriendo por patas de allí "¡¿ME OYES?!" estaba muy cabreado y me puse a llorar por el miedo que pasé. Volé hacia el invierno sin pensarlo dos veces, Peri era la única que podría consolarme. Tenía muchas ganas de estar con ella, ahora más que nunca.

Al cruzar me puse a correr desesperadamente hacia su casa, maldije que no hubiera ninguna escarchadora cerca, y tras unos pocos minutos me tropecé y caí en la nieve. Pensé que no podía ser más desgraciada hasta que me di cuenta de que me torcí el tobillo y se rasgaron mis mallas con la caída.

·¡Joder! ¡Ya van dos en dos días!· me levanté pero no podía apoyar el pie sin que me doliera y menos aún por la nieve, eso fue lo que me hizo estallar de rabia · **¡AAAAARRG! ¡Joder!** ·

Por fortuna, mi grito se escuchó desde lejos y pude ver el búho de Milori acercarse haca mí. _Menos mal..._ Descendió cerca de mí y se bajó.

"Tinkerbell, ¿qué ocurre? ¿estás bien?"

·No... me he torcido el tobillo al caerme·

"Déjame ver..." se arrodilló para sacarme la bota con cuidado "se está empezando a inflamar... Te llevaré con las hadas sanadoras"

·N-no. Iré a ver a Peri, ella me lo curará·

"Es mejor que lo haga una hada sanadora"

·Peri es muy buena curando heridas, deja que vaya a su casa·

"Bueno, tampoco es nada muy grave, con una venda bien sujeta y reposo se te curará... Está bien, te escarcharé las alas" era la primera vez que no me lo hacía Peri y noté una gran diferencia.

·Gracias· me puse a volar con el pie desnudo y Milori me acompañó hasta casa de Peri.

"Ve con más cuidado la próxima vez" se largó y entré finalmente en su casa. _Espera, mis alas... no están brillando._

·¿Peri...? ¡¿Peri?!· no estaba en casa, con las ganas que tenía de verla y no estaba en casa. Tenía que ir a que una hada sanadora me curara el pie, pero quería que lo hiciera ella, así que me puse la bota con algo de dolor y me fui a casa de Gliss.

Al llegar mis alas siguieron sin brillar y no parecía que hubiera nadie.

·¿Hola? ¿Gliss?· entré despacio por si acaso y la vi echándose una siesta en el sofá. _Así que por eso tienes tanta energía ¿eh?_ La dejé que siguiera durmiendo y fui a buscar a Spike. El dolor se hacía cada vez más notable pero se podía aguantar.

Cuando llegué a casa de Spike la escuché hablando con alguien, pero mis alas seguían sin brillar. _Argh ¿dónde te has metido Peri?_

·¿Spike? ¿Puedo pasar?·

"Oh, sí, adelante. ¿Qué tal Tink?"

"Buenas tardes" estaba con Sled hablando en el comedor.

"¿Qué tal con Peri? ¿Cómo va... lo vuestro?" _supongo que él también lo sabe ahora._

·B-bien hehe... lo que pasa es que no la encuentro, ¿sabéis dónde está?·

"Ah pues... no, ¿no estaba contigo?"

·Sí, hasta antes de comer estuvo conmigo pero al volver ya no estaba en su casa. Tampoco está en casa de Gliss, ¿me ayudáis a buscarla?·

"Claro, aunque seguramente esté en el bosque de la escarcha o... no sé, vamos Sled"

"No será muy difícil con las alas de Tink" cierto, las alas nos brillaban a una distancia de sesenta pies, y sí, los contamos, pero por ampliar el libro de hermanas de Dewey más que nada.

Y así, nos fuimos los tres hacia el bosque de la escarcha. Lo volamos entero pero ni rastro de ella. Pasamos por los sitios dónde podría estar, en la pista de patinaje, en el tronco de polvo de hada, en el palacio de hielo... pasamos incluso por las hadas sanadoras por si le había pasado algo pero nada, mis alas seguían sin brillar.

"Joder, eso sí que es raro ¿y la frontera? Puede que te esté esperando y no la hayas visto" Sled tenía razón, al volar con Milori podríamos habernos cruzado y pasamos por allí también para asegurarnos, pero no, tampoco estaba allí ni por el camino. Se nos estaban acabando las opciones y el reloj seguía corriendo.

Fuimos a despertar a Gliss por si sabía algo de ella pero estaba igual que nosotros. Entonces nos pusimos a volar por separado para encontrarla, Peri no podía haber desaparecido sin más, y menos con las ganas que tenía de volver a verme. Tenía que haber alguna explicación lógica para lo que estaba pasando pero por más vueltas que daba por invierno, no me brillaban las alas.

Mi pie me estaba matando de dolor, pero no podía dejar de buscarla. Pasada media tarde, pasé por casa de Peri y entré al oír a Gliss diciendo algo a gritos.

·Veo que no ha habido suerte...· no se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que abrí la boca.

"¡Tink!" la cara que pusieron Gliss y Spike me paralizó.

·¿Q-qué? ¿La habéis visto? ¿Sabéis algo de ella?· comprobé mis alas de nuevo, pero no brillaban.

"Dime que esto es una broma" Spike me dio un papel con su mano temblando y lo cogí.

 _ **T**_ _ink, te quiero m_ _ **u**_ _cho_ _ **p**_ _ero lo_ _nue_ _ **s**_ _tro_ _ha lle_ _ **g**_ _ado_

 _demasiado lejos, ya no q **u** iero volver a e **s** tar contigo._

 _Me he ido a Tierra Firme **p** ara estar **u** n tiem **p** o a **s** olas_

 _y aclarar mis **p** ensamiento **s**. **P** erdonadme chica **s** , pero_

 _ya he tomado **u** na deci **s** ión. Es **p** ero que lo entendái **s**._

 _Periwinkle._

 _._

Con cada palabra mi corazón se rompía un trozo, a penas pude terminar de leerla entera, mi mente se colapsó al final de la nota, no entendía nada, quise volver a leerla pero mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. Todo mi cuerpo se puso a temblar y por poco me olvido de respirar.

Spike fue rápida en cogerme antes de que dejara caer mi cuerpo junto con ese papel. No había forma de asimilar esas palabras, pero era la única explicación que tenía el hecho de no encontrarla por ningún sitio.

No sé como llegué a sentarme en el sofá, veía a las chicas mover la boca pero era incapaz de escuchar nada, estaba hundida en las tinieblas de la posibilidad de que lo que ponía fuera cierto y que Peri me hubiera dejado y no quisiera volver a estar conmigo.

Me eché a llorar con todas mis fuerzas con solo imaginarme mi vida sin ella, sin su sonrisa, sin sus 'buenos días' por la mañana. Me estaba destrozando por dentro, mis más recientes recuerdos de ella se teñían de negro como si todo hubiera sido una farsa.

Acabé abrazada por una de las dos, entonces me imaginé que me abrazaba Peri con ese frío cuerpo, pero sabía que no era ella.

"...Vamos Tink, tranquila... tranquila... Respira hondo ¿vale? Eso es..." intenté calmarme como pude, pero me fue imposible dejar de llorar.

"Es imposible que sea cierto por dios, ¡estamos hablando de Peri joder!" Gliss estaba de los nervios.

"¿Ya estás mejor Tink?" me separé un poco de ella y volví a sentarme en el sofá. Ellas dos siguieron discutiendo sin llegar a ningún lado "Ya lo sé coño, pero alguna razón tiene que haber para todo esto ¿no crees?"

·¿E-es su... l-letra?·

"Sí... sin duda. Pero hay algo raro en esa nota que no sabemos qué es" Spike me dio ese doloroso papel otra vez.

"Sí, un montón de pes, eses y us sin sentido. ¡Tenemos que avisar a los scouts para que la encuentren cuanto antes maldita sea!"

Al fijarme, vi que habían unas letras más marcadas que otras. Al leerlas seguidas quedaba algo más o menos así: Tupsguspupsppssups.

·¿Qué se supone que...?·

"Le hemos dado mil vueltas pero no sabemos qué es. Hay una te, una ge, cuatro us, siete pes y seis eses. Creemos que la te y la ge son las importantes y las demás son para disimular o algo... Esto tiene que estar hecho a propósito, no me jodas"

"Sí, muy bien, te de Tink y ge de Gliss y las eses serán de Spike"

"Y la pe de pato no te jode, ¡esto es serio Gliss!" me tomé el tiempo para volver a leerlo y ese 'no quiero volver a estar contigo' volvió a golpear mi corazón haciéndolo añicos.

·¿Qué hacemos...? ¿Y si es cierto...?·

"Pues le organizamos un funeral, ¿cómo va a ser cierto?"

· **¡Cállate de una puta vez Gliss!** " me sacaba de quicio que dijera lo primero que le pasara por la cabeza "Spike... tenemos que hacer algo, Peri está en algún sitio y tenemos que encontrarla, esto no puede estar pasando· se sentó a mi lado y me quitó la nota de las manos.

"A buscarla entonces. Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que se haga de noche"

·Sí· sequé mis lágrimas y al ponerme de pie, volví a sentir ese dolor de nuevo.

"¡Tink!"

·Estoy bien, sólo me torcí el tobillo, vamos· me puse a volar y salimos de allí para seguir buscándola. Gliss se fue a avisar a los scouts para que nos ayudaran y entonces pasamos por todas las puñeteras casas del invierno por si a alguien se le ocurrió esconderla o algo, pero nada. Subimos un poco por la montaña y pasamos rápidamente por los glaciares, pero más lejos de allí ya no había nada y no nos daba tiempo a abarcar más terreno, era casi de noche y me moría de frío.

"Vuelve al lado cálido ya Tink, en serio, estás temblando" tenía que hacer caso a Spike.

·No... n-no... sólo un poco más...·

"Tink, la encontraremos ¿vale? Pero tienes que volver a tu casa o te vas a congelar" pero no lo hice.

·V-vale, ya me voy...·

"Ve a que te vea una hada sanadora, has estado muchas horas en invierno"

·Sí...· cuando las perdí de vista me puse a buscar por los glaciares por mi cuenta, pero eran tremendamente inmensos, encontrar algo allí no iba a ser nada fácil.

En un momento, dejé de sentir los pies y las manos no me respondían. Al verlas, me di cuenta de que se me estaba saltando la piel a trozos y no me quedó más remedio que volver a casa. Ya había caído la noche y la temperatura bajaba a cada segundo.

En la frontera, vi que Terence me estaba esperando.

"¡Tink! Por dios, ¿pero has visto la hora que es?" al cruzar caí de rodillas cerca de él "Estás helada... ¿porqué no volviste antes? Me tenías muy preocupado"

·T-T-Terence...·

"Estás tiritando, vamos a casa anda, necesitas un baño caliente ya" me cogió en brazos y me llevó a casa. No podía dejar de temblar, sentía frío hasta en los huesos. Aún así, no podía sacarme a Peri de la cabeza.

Llegamos a casa y me llevó al baño.

"Espero que aún siga caliente..." ya lo tenía preparado para mí "vamos a quitarte esta ropa..." me quitó el abrigo y los zapatos.

·A-a-auu...·

"Oh cielos, tienes el pie hinchado. ¿Te has torcido el tobillo?"

·U-un poco...·

"Qué desastre. Levanta los brazos anda" iba a decir que ya me quitaba el vestido yo, pero a penas podía sentir mis manos.

Me desnudó por completo y volé para meterme en la bañera. Me sentí de maravilla, era como si me estuviera descongelando por dentro.

Sin darme cuenta, Terence se había desnudado y estaba entrando conmigo.

"¿Está suficientemente caliente?" era como si esa conversación que tuvimos antes de salir no hubiera existido.

·S-sí...· me cogió del brazo y me dio la vuelta hacia él para abrazarme por la espalda.

"No sabes lo mal que lo pasaría si te ocurriera algo grave... No quiero perderte Tink" se me cayó una lágrima al recordar a Peri.

·Terence... si quisieras estar solo... ¿a dónde irías?·

"Pues... no sé, me encerraría en casa y no le abriría la puerta a nadie. ¿Porqué?"

·Por nada, no tiene importancia· no quería hablarle de Peri, primero por lo doloroso que era y segundo por que él no quería escuchar ni su nombre ·¿Puedes... dejarme sola esta noche?·

"Creo que no. Quiero cuidarte Tink, quiero curarte ese tobillo y sobre todo quiero evitar que vuelvas al invierno" eso último me hizo girar de repente.

·¿Porqué?·

"¿Cómo que por qué? Llevas dos días enteros seguidos en invierno, ¿has visto cómo tienes tus manos?" tenía razón, si pasaba un día más allí iba a quedarme sin piel en los brazos también "y tus pies tampoco tienen buena pinta..." _aún así, tengo que volver para encontrar a Peri, no puede haber cambiado de opinión tan de repente. ¿O sí? ¿Puede haber sido capaz de abandonarnos de esa forma? ¿Hice algo que no le gustó? No puede haberse ido tan de repente..._

·Vale, te prometo que mañana no volveré al invierno, pero esta noche quiero estar sola·

"También me prometiste que pasarías la tarde conmigo. Mira si quieres duermo en el sofá, pero no puedo permitir que vayas al invierno otra vez. Es más, mañana iremos a ver una hada sanadora para que te mire tu piel"

Estaba perdida, no tenía escapatoria, ya no sabía qué pensar de Peri ni qué hacer. ¿Se había ido por una temporada sin más? ¿Nos había gastado una broma? ¿Estaba viva al menos? Me sentía fatal al no saber nada de ella, tenía miedo de que no la volviera a ver nunca más.

Tras aquel baño relajante en el que me sumergí en mis pensamientos, me senté en una silla del comedor para pensar en aquella nota. Seguía sin entender por qué de repente no quería estar conmigo, sí que lo nuestro había llegado muy lejos, pero eso no era razón para irse de esa forma. Además, esas letras remarcadas...

 _¿Qué podrían significar? Habían un montón de eses, us y pes ¿porqué? Si fuera aleatorio tendría todo tipo de letras... ¿Porqué esas tres? ¿Y la ge y la te? No lo entiendo..._

"Bueno, a cenar" sin darme cuenta Terence ya había preparado la cena y nos pusimos a cenar "Buen provecho"

·Sí...· no presté mucha atención a lo que decía, oí algo de Sil, no se qué de Vidia, pero mi mente seguía en invierno. _Si hubiera encontrado una forma de que no me afectara el frío antes... ahora podría seguir buscándola maldita sea._

"Tink, ¿me estás escuchando?"

·Ah... sí, claro·

"Te estaba diciendo que te acabas de manchar el vestido" _joder, ¿tan desconcentrada estoy?_

·Ya, gracias·

"No sé en qué estarás pensando, pero ¿podrías bajar de las nubes un rato?"

·S-sí, perdona...· y terminamos de comer hablando de que vio a las chicas jugando y pasándoselo bomba y de otras cosas no relacionadas con el invierno.

Después de cenar me fui directa a la habitación. Sólo quería dormir, no tenía ganas de hacer nada más, pero por lo visto mi cabeza no estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

Me pasé horas intentando dormir, pero no dejaba de pensar en Peri y encima Terence no dejaba de roncar. Incluso en un momento me pareció ver su rostro diciendo 'Unidas para siempre' pero al despertar supe que se trataba de un sueño. _Joder, no puede haberse ido a Tierra Firme, eso es lo contrario a estar unidas maldita sea._

Al final pude conseguir dormir un poco pero fue como si no lo hubiera hecho.

* * *

 _Joder Tink, pero ¿cómo no te das cuenta del mensaje? Tupsguspupsppssups!_


	4. Al límite

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Pobre Tink, ¿será capaz de encontrarla? un momento, ¿será capaz siquiera de cruzar al invierno? espera, espera, espera, ¿Terence le prohibirá que vuelva a cruzar? No sé, leed y lo sabréis._

 **El hilo entre el amor y el odio.**

Capítulo 4: Al límite.

* * *

Una ansiedad interna me impidió que volviera a dormir al despertar un par de horas antes de que saliera el sol. Me fui al comedor volando para evitar tocar el pie al suelo y me senté en la silla para pensar con detenimiento lo que ocurrió el día anterior.

Peri no nos había abandonado, era imposible. Por mucho que esa nota la escribiera ella y por mucho que no la encontráramos por ninguna parte, estaba segura de que esas palabras no eran ciertas. Ella jamás sería capaz de irse de esa forma y menos después de estrechar nuestra relación de esa forma, allí había algo que no encajaba.

Como Terence no iba a separarse de mí en todo el día para que no fuera al invierno, cogí el abrigo sin despertarlo y me fui a la frontera para que no estorbara mis pensamientos. Me emocioné demasiado al ver a Sled en la frontera. Quise con todas mis fuerzas que la hubieran encontrado, que hubiera sido un malentendido y todo volviera a la normalidad, pero no fue así.

·¡Sled!· notaba el frío y todo desde el lado cálido.

"¡Tink! Sabíamos que pasarías por aquí" _déjate de tonterías._

·¿La habéis encontrado? ¿Está bien?·

"L-lo siento, aún no... pero un grupo de scouts se han dirigido a Tierra Firme. Si está allí, no tardarán en encontrarla" _¿qué cojones?_

·¿En Tierra Firme? ¡Ella no está allí! ¿¡Es que os habéis creído esa nota!?·

"Bueno... al menos Milori sí. Spike y Gliss insistieron en que deberían buscar en invierno pero no les hicieron caso"

·Joder, ¿es que no veis que en todo esto hay algo raro? Peri es incapaz de hacer algo así por su cuenta, alguien tiene que ser el responsable de todo eso·

"Pues si ese alguien ha obligado a Peri a ir Tierra Firme, la encontrarán, no te preocupes" _¿quién sería capaz de obligarla a hacer tal cosa? ¿porqué?_

·¿Y en invierno? ¿Quién la está buscando?·

"Hacemos lo que podemos Tink, pero buscarla por las afueras es como buscar un copo de nieve en la nieve"

·¡Por eso tengo que ayudar! Las alas me brillan cuando estoy cerca de ella ¿sabías?·

"Claro que lo sé, pero pasar tres días seguidos al invierno es demasiado para una hada del lado cálido. Supongo que lo entenderás..."

·Sí...· _pero eso no me hará quedarme de brazos cruzados. A los primeros rayos de sol saldré a buscarla sin importar qué_ ·¿Te acuerdas de las letras que había remarcadas en la nota?·

"Oh, sí, las memoricé. Té, u, pe, ese, ge, u, ese, pe, u, pe, ese, pe, pe, ese, ese, u, pe y ese. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que las importantes son la té, u, pe, ese y ge del principio, y las demás pes, eses y us son para remarcar el u pe ese del principio. ¿Alguna idea de qué puede ser? La té no puede ser otra cosa que Tink, en eso estamos todos de acuerdo"

·Entonces se supone que es un mensaje para mí...· _u pe ese ge... ¿qué querrá decir Peri con u pe ese ge...?_ ·Pensaré en ello, gracias·

"Suerte, podría ser importante para saber dónde está" _¿un lugar? ¿que empiece por u? no... pocas cosas empiezan por u..._

Me puse a dar vueltas por el borde del río que separaba las estaciones para pensar en ello pero ese u pe ese ge me empezaba a sacar de quicio.

 _Argh, casi siempre adivino lo que tiene en mente... con lo unidas que estamos... u... pe... ese._

·¡COÑO!·

"¿Qué?"

·¡Unidas para siempre! ¡Eso significa u pe ese! ¡Claro!· _me está diciendo que me quiere._

"Bueno... podría ser, sí"

·¡Claro que sí! ¡Es nuestro lema maldita sea! Tengo que salir a buscarla·

"Tink, aún es de noche, ¿sabes el frío que hace? No voy a dejarte cruzar, ¿porqué crees que estoy aquí?"

·Pero alguien le ha obligado a escribir esa nota, Peri es muy lista y me ha dicho que me quiere con esas letras. ¿¡Qué demonios es esa ge!?·

"Pues... no sé, de momento tenemos Tink, unidas para siempre y ge..."

·Ge... Tiene que ser el nombre del culpable de todo esto... o quizás el lugar donde está·

"Nombres que empiecen por ge... a parte de Gliss... ¿Gary?" _¿Glimmer?_ "¿Gelata?"

·No, tiene que ser un lugar o...·

"Glaciares..." nos quedamos mirando con los ojos abiertos.

·¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que ir! ¡YA!· crucé al invierno y el frío casi me tumba al suelo.

"Iré a avisar a los demás pero tienes que quedarte aquí, necesitas que te vea una hada sanadora" dijo devolviéndome a mi sitio.

·Tienes razón, me quedaré· _Sled confía demasiado en mí._

"Bien..." se fue rápidamente y volví a cruzar. El frío era algo doloroso y todo, pero tenía que ir a los glaciares a por ella. Lo malo era que Sled no me escarchó las alas y no podía volar con el riesgo de que se me rompieran las alas de nuevo.

Intenté andar un poco pero mi pié me estaba matando, a penas dí unos pasos y tuve que parar. _Tardarán demasiado en encontrarla sin mí... tengo que hacer algo._ No tenía ningún modo de seguir, las únicas opciones que tenía eran andar o volar, y las dos iban a terminar mal, pero cuando me propongo algo soy capaz de todo sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias.

Así que, llena de esperanza, desplegué mis alas y me puse a volar hacia el valle de los escarchadores. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no se me rompieran, fui con mucho cuidado e intenté dar los mínimos aleteos posibles. Sorprendentemente, conseguí mantenerlas enteras hasta llegar a las primeras casas de los escarchadores.

 _Bien, ha ido por poco._

Desperté a una hada a gritos que vivía por allí y casi la pego para que me escarchara las alas. Salí a toda velocidad hacia los glaciares nada más terminar. Me puse a pensar en los momentos que pasé con Peri para calentar un poco mi cuerpo por el camino por que nunca antes había sentido tanto frío.

Al adentrarme en los enormes glaciares, me di cuenta de lo difícil que iba a ser encontrarla allí, llegaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y ni siquiera sabía donde terminaban. Lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió fue gritar su nombre.

·¡PERIII!· mi voz resonó unas cuatro veces, si ella estaba por allí sin duda iba a escucharme.

"Tiiink..." por un momento me emocioné, pero que me di cuenta de que esa voz no era de Peri.

·¿Gliss?· la vi acercarse a lo lejos.

"Tink, ¿cómo diablos has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Quién te ha escarchado las alas?"

·Pues una escarchadora... no me dijo su nombre·

"Pero no deberías estar aquí, vas a destrozarte la piel..."

·Mira, casi pierdo las alas yendo hasta el valle de los escarchadores, ¿crees que me importa mi piel? Ayúdame a buscarla· me adelanté y Gliss me siguió sin replicar ·¿hasta donde llegan estos glaciares?·

"Pues... hasta muy lejos, son como diez veces más grandes que todo el centro del invierno, vamos a tardar horas en recorrerlo entero"

·Pues démonos prisa· tantas horas con ese frío iban a pasarme factura, pero tan solo me importaba encontrar a Peri.

Y pasaron tres eternas horas sin encontrarla, mi barriga me recordó que no había desayunado nada y la fibra del abrigo se me empezaba a pillar con la piel que me saltaba de los brazos, pero no iba a detenerme por eso.

·Gliss, será mejor que la busquemos por separado, será más eficiente·

"¿Estás loca? No puedo dejarte sola en medio de la nada, ¿y si te pasa algo?"

·Estoy demasiado ocupada buscando a Peri como que me pase algo, ve hacia el suroeste y yo terminaré de buscar por aquí ¿quieres?·

"Pero..."

·¡GLISS! ¡VAMOS JODER!· mis gritos les hicieron entrar en razón y se fue.

"Ve con cuidado, por lo que más quieras..." me puse a buscarla más deprisa, pero empecé a notarme cansada. El hecho de no haber comido nada y sentir el frío machacándome constantemente me estaba agotando y empecé a tiritar. Me encontraba realmente lejos de la frontera, tardaría una media hora en volver pero no quería ni podía rendirme.

Grité su nombre agotándome aún más durante unas cuatro duras horas sin resultado. Empezaba a quedarme sin voz, sin fuerzas y sin esperanzas. Empecé a dudar también de si esa ge significaba realmente glaciares o era otra cosa. ¿Podría ser que realmente Peri se hubiera ido a Tierra Firme? La podrían haber encontrado y yo seguiría allí, perdiendo el tiempo.

Me estaba desmoronando por momentos, incluso llegué a pensar que quizás lo mejor sería quedarme allí sentada para que el frío acabara conmigo, cuando de repente, en medio de ese impoluto silencio, escuché un leve y ahogado latido. Me quedé hasta sin respirar para poder escucharlo detenidamente y a los dos segundos volví a escucharlo. Me corrieron lágrimas por las mejillas al recordarlos en el sofá de Peri. Era su corazón, estaba segura, Peri estaba cerca y sus latidos eran muy débiles.

· **¡PERIIII!** · casi me dejo las cuerdas vocales en la esas is. No recibí respuesta, pero cada vez que avanzaba sentía sus latidos más claros. Seguí y seguí guiándome por el corazón y tras unos minutos, mis alas brillaron. La satisfacción recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

· **¡PERIIIIIII!** · la busqué entre aquellos enormes bloques de hielo abandonados que habían, no me podía creer que ella estuviera tan jodidamente lejos.

Se me paralizó el corazón cuando vi su pierna detrás de uno de esos bloques de hielo. Volé despacio hacia ella con algo de miedo y cuando vi su cuerpo desnudo lleno de latigazos y heridas, estirada al suelo sin fuerzas y atada de una mano ensangrentada con una cadena, me quedé sin aliento.

·Peri... ¿qué te han hecho?· dije casi sin voz. Me agache para acercarme a su cara y pude ver lágrimas congeladas en sus mejillas. Tenía que llevarla a de inmediato con las hadas sanadoras, estaba inconsciente y no sé qué haría si se muriera delante de mí.

Intenté quitarle la cadena por la abertura que tenía en el brazo pero estaba rota y no había forma de sacarla, además era algo que seguro que habría intentado sin resultado. Por otro lado, la cadena quedaba debajo de aquél enorme bloque de hielo y empujarlo iba a ser inútil. Fui rápida en deducir que la única forma de sacarla de allí era usando polvo de hada para levantarlo y poderlo mover para así sacarla de allí. Tuve que usar una gran cantidad por lo pesado que era y por ello, casi me quedo sin polvo de hada.

·Vamos a volver ¿me oyes Peri? No te preocupes...· lloré al darme cuenta de que no sería suficiente para llegar al centro. Me quité el abrigo para ponérselo por encima y cogí su pálido y delicado cuerpo en brazos. El frío dejó de importarme, incluso el hambre dejó de ser un problema y mi cansancio se evaporó. Tenerla en mis brazos era más que suficiente para sentirme a gusto.

Volé durante unos minutos y pude cruzar una gran parte de los glaciares, pero entonces me quedé sin polvo de hada a mitad de camino.

·Vale Peri... ahora es cuando aparece Spike... o Gliss y nos ayudan... tarde o temprano aparecerán ¿me oyes?· me había quedado sin opciones, sabía que no podría llegar al centro, pero aún así, apreté los dientes y seguí andando destrozándome el tobillo gritando socorro por si había alguien por ahí.

Cada paso que daba se hacía insoportable, lloraba de rabia, dolor e impotencia. Estaba en medio de un enorme glaciar rodeado de un silencio acaparador que sólo se rompían por mis afónicos gritos. Los latidos de Peri eran cada vez más leves y más lentos. Era totalmente incapaz de ir más deprisa, mis piernas se me estaban helando y a penas podía sentir mis manos. Llegó un punto en el que el pie dejó de responderme y caí al suelo torciéndomelo aún más, retorciéndome por ese insoportable dolor. Sentía que mil martillos me estaban golpeando el tobillo.

Ya no me quedaban fuerzas ni opciones.

·Peri... unidas para siempre...· mi cuerpo ya no podía más, estaba exhausta, destrozada, asustada por tener a Peri al borde de la muerte en mis brazos y lo peor era que, podía sentir la hipotermia acechando mi vida. Incluso dejé de temblar al tener mi cuerpo a tan baja temperatura. Todos los males vinieron a mí como si me maltrataran a golpes, el frío, el dolor, el hambre, el miedo, la frustración... Perdí toda esperanza, nuestra historia iba a terminar en aquél solitario lugar.

A última estancia y ya totalmente afónica de tanto chillar inútilmente, la abracé con mis últimas fuerzas que me quedaban para que estuviéramos unidas para siempre, y mis ojos se cerraron solos.

* * *

Unos zarandeos me hicieron abrir ligeramente los ojos.

"Tink, ¡Tink! ¡Rápido Gliss! ¡AYÚDAME!"no podía mover un dedo, lo único que pude hacer fue jadear y llorar al ver a las chicas.

·S-sal... vad... la...· temía que fuera demasiado tarde, ya por no sentir no sentía ni el latir de mi corazón.

"¿¡Qué cojones a pasado aquí!?" seguía abrazada con Peri, todas mis fuerzas se centraban en sujetarla, pero entonces nos separaron para cogernos a cada una en brazos.

"Lleva a Tink al lado cálido ¡ya! Asegúrate de dejarla en buenas manos" el viento invernal no me sentaba nada bien, intenté no pensar en eso, intenté recordar la calidez que me daba Peri pero no había manera, notaba que mi cuerpo se había congelado por dentro.

Creo que me desmayé un par de veces por el camino, pero entonces, de repente noté que el ambiente se volvió cálido. Al abrir los ojos vi que estábamos en otoño y Gliss seguía llevándome en brazos. La vi sufriendo, buscando ayuda desesperadamente, y yo, inmóvil, sólo podía dejar que mis lágrimas siguieran cayendo.

No sé qué ocurrió después, pero me desperté por la mañana en una habitación de las hadas sanadoras con todos mis amigos a mi alrededor.

"Se está despertando" me costaba respirar, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pie y lo primero que hice fue quejarme.

"Todas fuera, venga deprisa" una hada sanadora se encargó de echarlas a todas para atenderme con tranquilidad "Tinkerbell, ¿me oyes?" asentí con la cabeza como pude, me sentía fatal, parecía que me estaba muriendo "Mírame, respira hondo ¿de acuerdo? Poco a poco... despacio... Eso es... tienes los pulmones medio congelados" poco a poco, fui sintiéndome mejor.

·P...Peri...· las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos al recordar lo ocurrido, temía que dijera que después de todo, no consiguió llegar a tiempo.

"Tu hermana Periwinkle se pondrá bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Por ahora, centrémonos en recuperarnos ¿vale?" mi cuerpo entero se alivió con esas palabras.

·Gracias...· me preocupé un poco por mí y al sacar las manos fuera de la enorme manta que tenía encima, vi que tenía las extremidades vendadas, con una escayola en el pie.

"Bebe esto, te reducirá el dolor" ese jugo tenía un gusto horroroso, pero hizo efecto "¿Cómo te sientes?"

·Em... extraña. Me cuesta respirar y me duele un poco la cabeza... ¿qué son estas vendas?·

"Cuando llegaste tenías la piel en muy mal estado. Te hemos puesto una crema que debería regenerarla pero no estamos del todo seguras ya que es la primera vez que nos encontramos con algo tan grave. Te la revisaremos periódicamente durante dos días, si no da resultado probaremos con alternativas"

·Vale... ¿y qué tal tengo el pie?·

"Tu tobillo está literalmente hecho añicos, no sé cómo has llegado a destrozarlo de tal manera. Creemos que será necesaria la intervención quirúrgica, pero esperaremos unos días para ver si se recupera de forma natural"

·Ya veo...·

"Me han comunicado que las alas de tu amiga Gliss se han recuperado sin problemas"

·¡Gliss!·

"Sí, dale las gracias cuando la veas por qué si no hubiera sido tan rápida, posiblemente no estarías aquí"

·Se las daré, sin duda. ¿Cuándo podré volver al invierno?·

"En cuanto tengas las piel curada, querida, ¿alguna pregunta más?"

·En cuanto a Peri... ¿sabes lo que le pasó?·

"¿A qué te refieres?"

·A cómo llegó a quedarse atada con una cadena... en un lugar remoto de los glaciares· me dolió recordar el momento en que la encontré.

"Cielos... no, no estoy al corriente, lo siento" _cuando me entere de quién fue el responsable de esto... lamentará haber nacido_ "¿Necesitas algo más?"

·No, gracias·

"¿Te apetece ver a tus amigos?"

·Sí, diles que pasen·

"Muy bien, no dudes en llamarme si necesitas cualquier cosa" se fue y entonces empezaron a entrar Terence, Silvermist, Rosetta, Vidia, Fawn, Iridessa, Clank y Bobble. Me arrepentí un poco de haber dicho que pasaran, no estaba de humor para jaleo.

"¡Tink! ¿Cómo te encuentras?" mi 'novio' fue el primero en asaltarme.

·Bueno, he estado mejor·

"Nos hemos enterado de que salvaste a Peri, eres toda una heroína" dijo Sil alegremente.

·Sí, hehe... ¿Habéis ido a verla?· esa pregunta cambió el ambiente dejando rostros de preocupación.

"No... no hemos tenido ocasión" aclaró Vidia "cuando la veamos le daremos recuerdos de tu parte ¿verdad chicos?" algo raro había en su tono de voz.

·El hada sanadora dijo que se pondría bien...· _no puede haberme mentido._

"Claro que se pondrá bien, ella es tan fuerte como tú" dijo Rosetta algo nerviosa. _No es cierto... Peri es frágil y delicada..._

"Eh Tink, has establecido un récord ¿lo sabías? Eres el hada cálida que se ha pasado más días seguidos en invierno" dijo Fawn cambiando de tema. _Cuando Spike me la arrebató de mis manos..._

"Sí, ahora serás Tink de las nieves" dijo Bobble. _No podía sentir su corazón..._ La presión pudo conmigo, necesitaba aclararlo.

·¡Basta ya! ¿¡Cómo está Peri!? Habéis ido a verla ¿verdad?· todos desviaron la mirada, menos Vidia, que se acercó a mí.

"Peri se va a poner bien, no te preocupes por eso ahora. Lo importante es que estás bien" Me estaba preocupando cada vez más.

·¡Claro que me preocupo! es mi hermana, tengo que saber como está...· _¿porqué no quieren decírmelo? ¿A caso... no llegó a tiempo?_

"Díselo Vidia, no sacaremos nada de ocultarlo" dijo Terence en voz baja.

"¡¿Yo?! ¿Estás loco? Díselo tú"

"No creo que pueda... deberías decírselo tú"

"¡¿Porq-"

·¡Decídmelo de una vez!· Terence y Vidia dejaron de discutir y se centraron en mí.

"Está bien, te diré exactamente lo que nos dijeron a nosotras. ¿Preparada Tink?" la cara de Terence era preocupadamente seria.

·Sí...· en realidad no lo estaba, pero necesitaba saberlo.

"Peri llegó demasiado tarde, su estado es crítico y hay muy pocas probabilidades de que sobreviva. Dicen que harán todo lo que esté en sus manos, pero no nos dieron muchas esperanzas... Lo siento Tink" sus palabras me bloquearon por completo, me quedé unos segundos sin moverme, sin decir nada, mirando al vacío sin querer creer lo que dijo.

"Tink... lo siento" la voz de Vidia no ayudó, ni siquiera el abrazo de Terence. Me negué por completo a reaccionar, ni una lágrima salió de mis ojos, nada.

Ese incomprensible silencio sólo hacía que preocupar más a mis amigos, pero no me importaba. Si iba a vivir mi vida sin ella, hubiera preferido morir abrazándola en los glaciares. Era injusto, si alguien tenía que acabar así, era yo.

"V-voy a llamar a la hada sanadora" no quería que Iridessa hiciera eso, pero no hice nada para evitarlo.

"Tink, tranquila ¿vale? Lo superaremos juntos, ya verás" tampoco quería estar con él, quería terminar nuestra relación aunque quizás ya no fuera necesario, pero seguí mirando a la nada, esperando que todo aquello fuera un sueño, una ilusión, un maldito error, pero nada cambió.

"Sabía que no era buena idea contárselo... Tinkerbell, mírame. Tink" una mano me hizo desviar la mirada hacia el hada sanadora "Estoy aquí ¿me oyes? Estoy aquí para ayudarte, todos estamos aquí para ayudarte. Superaremos lo de tu hermana todos juntos ¿me oyes? No estás sola, si quieres algo, sólo pídelo" mi mente empezó a reaccionar sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

·Fue...·

"¿Qué...?"

·Fuera, fuera, ¡fuera! ¡FUERA! ¡LARGAOS TODOS! **¡FUERA!** · y entonces, una avalancha de lágrimas combinado con un dolor desgarrador en el pecho me hicieron estallar en un profundo y eterno llanto.

Todos los demás se fueron, la mayoría por no poder aguantar verme así. Me quedé sola con esa hada sanadora, en sus brazos, desahogándome y desahogándome hasta que me quedé sin fuerzas para más.

Me quedé sin ganas de hacer nada, me sentía inútil, desgraciada, golpeada y maltratada. Me habían quitado lo que más me importaba en este mundo y no pude conseguir evitarlo. No quería que ese horrible recuerdo de ella desnuda e inconsciente fuera el último.

"Todo saldrá bien... las hadas sanadoras del invierno son muy buenas, te lo aseguro"

·Otra de tus... ¿mentiras?· un suspiro me dio a entender que sí, y era obvio, allí hay menos hadas.

Me tumbé en esa cama en posición fetal y le pedí que se fuera y no dejara entrar a nadie. Quería estar sola para no contagiar a mis amigos con mi desgracia.

Y allí, en ese moderado silencio, me puse a pensar en ella entre lágrimas, en todo lo que vivimos esos meses, en todo lo que compartimos y sobretodo, en esos últimos dos días. No me podía creer que las cosas hubieran terminado así, alguien tenía la culpa de todo esto y tenía que hacérselo pagar con su vida.

Me puse a pensar en ello, en las hadas que les podría caer mal a Peri pero no encontré ninguna, ella es encantadora y adorable, nadie en todo Pixie Hollow sería capaz de hacerle algo así.

Tras darle un par de vueltas al tema, me vino a la mente Terence. Él era el único que conocía que podía llegar a odiarla por lo envidioso que es, pero tras pensarlo detenidamente quedó descartado de inmediato ya que cuando Peri fue llevada a los glaciares, él estaba conmigo. Además, no tendría el tiempo suficiente para ir y volver de allí.

Era inútil pensar más en ello, todo aquello fue por mi culpa, debí haber entendido ese mensaje antes. Me tenía bien merecido ese dolor que me encerraba en esa cama.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en invierno, Gliss volvió de buscar algo de comida para Spike, la cual seguía sentada esperando noticias de Peri que no llegaban en aquella sala de espera.

"Ya he vuelto..." estaba apoyando su cabeza con una mano, culpándose por no haber podido llevar a Peri más rápido hasta allí "¿Tienes hambre?" Gliss también estaba muy deprimida, pero eso no le impedía dejara de comer "Toma, come" Spike miró aquella fruta de reojo que le ofrecía y la aceptó de mala gana.

"¿Quien coño ha sido?" esa pregunta traía de cabeza a más de uno. Gliss se sentó a su lado una vez más.

"No lo sé, pero me encargaré de hacerle sufrir. Los scouts dicen que esa cadena podría ser del lado cálido, quizás de un tintineador"

"¿¡Insinúas que fue Tink!?"

"Shh, cálmate Spike. Está claro que no fue ella, ¿qué tonterías dices? Pero tengo una sospecha"

"Terence ¿verdad?" era lo que tenía algo de sentido, Tink rompe con él, él se enfada y hace la estupidez universal de quitarle a su hermana de esa forma, pero no podían juzgarlo sin tener pruebas.

"Sí... sé que es la conclusión fácil, pero es que no se me ocurre nadie más"

"Antes de hacer nada, tendremos que esperamos a que Peri nos lo cuente ¿no crees?" Gliss bajó la cabeza quedándose sin palabras ante el optimismo de Spike. Un duende sanador no dio muchas esperanzas de que se recuperara, por aquella puerta más que vista por ellas dos, podría salir una hada sanadora con buenas o con muy malas noticias. La presión era tal, que ninguna de las dos pudo dormir la noche anterior.

Allí dentro, cuatro hadas y tres duendes con una gran experiencia, se encontraban junto con Peri para mantenerla en vida e impedir que dejara de luchar.

S "Creo que deberíamos aumentar la dosis"

W "No, eso la desestabilizaría y podríamos perderla"

S "Pero si seguimos así... la perderemos igual"

W "Es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a asumir"

C "Sus constantes ya son inestables de por sí, yo creo que deberíamos intentarlo al menos"

S "Tiene razón, estamos en un punto crítico y si no hacemos algo drástico..."

X "El riesgo de perderla es demasiado alto y su cuerpo no lo aguantaría, olvidadlo"

W "Sí, tiene razón"

E "Que tenga un cuerpo frágil no significa que su mente no lo sea. Creo que si se ha mantenido con vida hasta ahora, es por que está luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no morir. Hay que aumentarle la dosis"

X "¿Pretendes que creamos que su cuerpo se recuperará por que 'no quiere morir'?"

S "De todos modos, hay que hacer algo ya o la perderemos. Llevamos horas sin resultados por no querer arriesgarnos, está a un hilo de la muerte, se podría venir abajo mientras discutimos sobre ello"

C "Yo me haré responsable de lo que ocurra, tenemos que hacer cas aumentar la dosis un veinte por ciento"

X "¿Quieres jugar con su vida con un veinte por ciento? Un diez como mucho debería bastar"

S "No, se quedaría corto y sería contraproducente, un veinte es acertado"

C "Exacto, tenemos que ir a por todas"

W "O todo o nada ¿eh? Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto cuando me levanté ayer..."

E "Presiento que tiene muchas ganas de vivir, no se dejará vencer por un veinte por ciento"

C "Allá vamos entonces, ¿todos de acuerdo?" tras recibir la aprobación de los demás, C le incrementó la dosis "Estad atentos"

El pulso de Peri pasó de lento, a irregular. Todos se temían lo peor, hubo tres ocasiones en las que estuvo a punto de recaer, pero tras unas intensas y duras tres horas, sus niveles se estabilizaron con una mejora notable.

W "Chicos, creo que nos merecemos un aumento. ¿Quién quiere salir para dar la noticia?"

E "Yo misma" y con una gran sonrisa y los ojos iluminados por aquél pequeño milagro, Eva salió por esa puerta sorprendiendo a Gliss y a Spike que se acercaron a ella rápidamente.

"¿Buenas noticias?" dijo Gliss al ver su cara.

"Tenéis una amiguita muy valiente ¿lo sabíais?" los ojos de las escarchadoras se llenaron de lágrimas en un momento "Sus enormes ganas de vivir la sacarán de esta, os lo aseguro"

"¿Podem-" Eva cortó a Spike al saber lo que iba a preguntar.

"Ahora mismo sigue inconsciente, pero está estable. En unas horas puede que despierte y entonces, podréis pasar a verla"

"Muchí-"

"De nada, es nuestro trabajo. Podríais echaros una siesta de mientras, esas ojeras no tienen buena pinta" y con esa amable sonrisa, se dio la vuelta dejando bailar sus largos y blancos pelos, y volvió a entrar en la habitación cerrando la puerta con un golpe de cadera.

"Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía" Spike se abrazó a Gliss ante esa noticia "Sabía que ese duende sanador no estaba en lo cierto, ¡Peri se va a recuperar!" sus saltos de alegría se vieron interrumpidas por un duende de los animales que esperaba en la misma sala que ellas al pedir silencio.

"Tink no sabe la suerte que ha tenido"

* * *

 _Mamma mía, menos mal que Peri se va a recuperar, si no, me da algo. ¿Creéis que fue Terence? Por que... estoy empezando a dudar de ello xD_


	5. Hilos que se rompen

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _3... 2... 1... ¡a leer!_

 **El hilo entre el amor y el odio.**

Capítulo 5: Hilos que se rompen.

* * *

Esas fuero las peores horas de mi vida, no hay palabras que se acerquen a la incesante tristeza que sentí al saber que mi querida y dulce Peri estaba al límite de llevarse mi corazón con ella. Vivir sólo con su recuerdo se convertiría en una constante tortura par mí, además de Spike... Gliss... y todos sus amigos. No podía dejar de sentirme culpable por ello, pensé que debí de haberme esforzado más, haber destrozado ese bloque de hielo a puñetazos en vez de echar a perder el polvo de hada... o haber seguido andando... Cualquier cosa con tal de no quedarme con un 'hay pocas probabilidades de que sobreviva'.

Me auto-justificaba el dolor que me otorgaba la soledad de aquella cama, no quería que entrara nadie en esa habitación, y lo conseguí durante unas horas manteniendo a mis amigos a ralla con mis gritos, hasta una hada en especial los ignoró.

·¡Qué no! Por favor, vete. ¡Déjame sola!· al escuchar abrir la puerta, me lancé hacia ella por quinta vez para cerrarla antes de que pudiera entrar ·En serio... necesito estar sola· ignorando aquellas palabras, vi aparecer tres luces brillantes por debajo de la puerta, que al unirse hicieron aparecer a la reina Clarion.

"Hace mucho tiempo, juré que nunca dejaría sola a un hada que estuviera en problemas, y menos a una de mis favoritas" aparté la mirada hacia un lado para que no me viera la cara directamente "Ven, siéntate querida. Con cuidado..." me cogió la mano y me hizo sentar en la cama con su amable aura que siempre la envuelve.

·No tengo ganas de hablar...· dije con apenas un hilo de voz y la cara echa polvo de tanto llorar.

"Entonces deja que lo haga yo. Spike y Gliss, me han contado lo que ocurrió, me han contado que ayer fuiste al invierno desobedeciendo a Sled, que volaste aún sin escarcha en tus alas a buena mañana y te pasaste casi todo el día buscando a tu hermana... que después de encontrarla te quedaste sin polvo de hada pero aún así seguiste andando lastimándote el tobillo... Hasta que el frío pudo contigo..."

·¿Porqué me lo recuerdas...?· quise llorar, pero en mis ojos ya no quedaban lágrimas que derramar.

"Por que creo que no eres consciente de lo que has hecho. Has llegado hasta donde nadie sería capaz de llegar por amor, y de verdad que te envidio... Deberías sentirte muy orgullosa de querer tanto a tu hermana. Gracias a ti, ella tiene la oportunidad de recuperarse, -"

·¿Oportunidad? Las hadas sanadoras han perdido la esperanza, ¿de qué oportunidad estás hablando?· la palabrería de Clarion no me estaba ayudando esta vez. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para arreglar las cosas, sus poderes eran inútiles para esta situación.

"Quizás tengas razón, pero ¿sabes qué? Yo no he perdido la esperanza, sus amigos tampoco y sé que en el fondo, tú tampoco. ¿Hace falta que te recuerde vuestro lema?"

·Ahora mismo no tengo nada de esas tres cosas...·

"Entonces deja que te dé un empujón" entonces, encima de mis piernas, dejó caer un pequeño saco lleno de polvo de hada "Hiciste todo lo que pudiste Tink, fuiste más lejos que nadie y luchaste hasta que caíste rendida, no te castigues más por ello. Ahora que ya tienes polvo de hada... ¿me podrías acompañar a un sitio?"

·¿Has vuelto a romper tu máquina de música?·

"Veo que no has perdido tu sentido del humor... No, quiero que vengas conmigo para ver a Peri. Si hay algo que pueda ayudarla ahora mismo eres tú"

·He sufrido una hipotermia y no me dejarán ir hasta que se me cure la piel...·

"No puedes decirme que te preocupa tu piel después de todo por lo que has pasado. Venga, nos vamos" se levantó ofreciendo mi ropa de invierno pero no moví ni un dedo "Hazme caso Tink, olvida tu tozudez y abrígate"

·¿Y si ya es demasiado tarde...?· me dejé caer tumbándome en esa cama impregnada de pesimismo y oscuros pensamientos.

"Entonces, y sólo entonces, habrás hecho todo lo posible para salvarla. Venga, tu hermana te está esperando..."

·¿Y tú que sabes...?·

"Sé, que quizás, tu hermana esté ahora mismo en una cama como la tuya, preguntándose si estás bien y deseando estar contigo. También sé, que la quieres más que nada en este mundo y que incluso habéis llevado vuestro amor hasta otro nivel. ¿Hace falta que siga?"

·¿C-cómo...?· _seguro que fue Gliss, no puede tener la boca cerrada..._

"Vamos Tink, no la hagas esperar más, vamos"

Me incorporé y tras un respiro, me puse mi ropa de invierno y salí junto a Clarion cogidas de la mano de esa habitación. Fuera estaban todos mis amigos callados, observándonos salir de allí de esa forma sin más. Ni siquiera las dos hadas sanadoras que habían por ahí nos dijeron nada.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, de que llegáramos y nos encontráramos su habitación vacía, pero Clarion me daba fuerzas para no detenerme. Llegamos a la frontera y nos detuvimos antes de acercarnos a Lord Milori, que nos esperaba.

"¿Estás lista?" me lo pensé un momento, y contesté.

·Vamos...· allí estaba yo, cruzando al invierno por cuarto día consecutivo, pero esa fue la vez que menos frío sentí, quizás por el contraste del día anterior o por esas vendas.

Milori escarchó las alas de su prometida tras darse un beso y se dirigió a mí como si fuera su reina.

"Buenas tardes querida, ¿quieres que te lleve con el búho o prefieres que te escarche las alas?" no tenía muchas ganas de volar, pero quería poder hacerlo por si tenía que volver sola al lado cálido.

·Pues... las dos cosas·

"Buena elección..." me escarchó las alas y me molestó que fuera la tercera vez que no lo hacía Peri. Entonces subí a su búho y los tres volamos hacia la gran pregunta, ¿iba a recuperarse? _Por favor Peri, rompe con las probabilidades para que volvamos a estar juntas... tal y como prometimos._

Tras un agradable paseo en búho, me agarré con fuerza a la ropa de Milori al escuchar ese glorioso sonido.

·¡Peri!· esperé y tras un segundo ahí estaba de nuevo.

"Ya casi lleg-"

·¡Es Peri, está bien!· salté del búho y me puse a volar a toda prisa para llegar antes. A la reina le costó, pero fue capaz de alcanzarme.

"¿Pero cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera te brillan las alas"

·Es su corazón, puedo sentirlo. Además, tres... dos... uno...· y entonces me brillaron las alas. Clavé los segundos a la perfección.

"Increíble..." por poco olvido que tenía el pie escayolado al aterrizar delante de recepción. Con sólo vernos, la recepcionista ya supo a qué veníamos.

"Segunda planta, habitación uno"

·¡PERIIII!· Allí no se podía gritar, pero digamos que eso fue una excepción.

Al subir de planta, vi a Spike y Gliss de pie muy sorprendidas al verme.

"Tin-" Gliss corrió hacia mí pero la esquivé para no entretenerme.

·¿Qué habitación es?· antes de que pudieran responder, encontré la habitación y entré.

"¡Espera! No puedes entrar" Spike tardó demasiado en decírmelo. Ahí dentro, vi a unas seis hadas, pero sólo me fijé en una.

·¡Peri!· parecía un ángel descansando en esa cama, sabía que era consciente de que estaba allí por que entonces, su corazón se puso a latir más deprisa.

"¡Oye! Sal de aquí ahora mismo" dijo un duende poniéndose en medio de mi vista.

·Pero...· un brazo me sacó de la habitación.

"Perdonad, es que no es de por aquí hehe" tras cerrar la puerta escuchando un 'Su pulso se ha acelerado', Spike me abrazó "¿es que nunca dejas de meterte en líos?"

·Peri se va a recuperar·

"Sí Tink, así es. Me alegro de que estés bien" entonces Gliss saltó a mi espalda y se puso a despeinarme.

"¿Llegas aquí y pasas de nosotras? Eso es muy feo Tink"

·Ya vale...· dije riendo. La abracé por arriesgar sus alas por mí ·Gracias Gliss, ¿pasaste calor en el lado cálido?·

"¡Buah! No te lo puedes ni imaginar, ¡vivís en un infierno!" entonces aparecieron Milori y Clarion.

"Veo que os lo pasáis bien" dijo la reina.

"¡Peri se va a recuperar!" dijo Gliss corriendo hacia Milori.

"Qué alivio escuchar esas palabras"

"Oh eso es maravilloso... ¿Ves Tinkerbell? Nunca debemos perder la esperanza" no podía quitarme la sonrisa de mi cara, ninguna de nosotras podía.

·¿Cuando nos dejarán pasar? ¿Qué le están haciendo? ¿Qué os han dicho?·

"Nos han dicho que ya está estable y en unas horas debería despertar, entonces nos dejarán entrar. También nos dijeron que Peri es muy valiente y saldrá de esta por sus ganas de vivir... o algo así"

·¡Claro que sí Spike! Peri es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece· seguía escuchando sus latidos. Eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidos, sentía que estaba a punto de despertar.

"Pero espera, ¿seguro que estás bien Tink? Llevas cuatro días seguidos aquí y después de lo de ayer..." la preocupación de Spike era más que comprensible.

·Bueno... en teoría no puedo estar aquí y creo que voy a terminar sin piel... pero Clarion me animó a venir y menos mal que lo hizo...·

"Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Si te ocurre algo, asumiré la responsabilidad"

·Gracias Clarion, siempre tomas buenas decisiones·

"Deberías aprender más de ella ¿no crees?" dijo Gliss susurrando en voz alta. Añoraba sentirme a gusto de esa forma, en invierno, con mis amigas... sólo me faltaba una hada para que fuera perfecto.

·Me parece que no tardará mucho en despertar...·

"Lo dices como si fueras una hada sanadora" dijo Spike.

·Hehe... sí, lo que pasa es que...· entonces, de repente, sus latidos se dispararon y escuchamos ruido dentro de la habitación ·¡Peri!·

Entré casi rompiendo la puerta y la vi retorciéndose mientras susurraba cosas y sufría como si tuviera una pesadilla.

"¡Fuera! Ahora no es un buen momento" ignoré por completo sus órdenes y me arrodillé en la cama para sujetarle la mano.

·Peri... estoy aquí, ya estás a salvo· se tranquilizó casi de inmediato por asombro de todos y le acaricié su cara suavemente con la otra mano.

"Increíble..."

"Esperad, no podéis entrar todos" aún así lo hicieron, hasta Clarion y Milori entraron.

·Vamos, despierta para que pueda ver esos preciosos ojos...· se movía ligeramente con unos gruñidos de molestia.

"T-...Tink..." me cogió la mano con fuerza y se tumbó un poco hacia mí "Estoy... ¿muerta?" me dolieron esas palabras.

·Oh, claro que no Peri, estás bien ¿me oyes? Las dos estamos bien· su expresión se relajó y su pulso se igualó al mío.

"Tink... te quiero..." un 'oooh' general por esa bonita escena me hizo sonreír.

·Yo también te quiero cariño, ¿ya estás despierta?· parecía que aún estaba soñando, pero podía escucharme.

"Tink... no dejes... de besarme" y también parecía que estaba teniendo un buen sueño.

·Am... vamos, despierta Peri· por su cara parecía que lo estaba disfrutando.

"Quítate la ropa... venga..." me quedé de piedra cuando dijo eso delante de cinco hadas sanadoras, Gliss, Spike, Milori y Clarion. Recé para que no lo hubieran escuchado pero las risas de Gliss y Spike me decían que sí.

·N-no digas tonterías hehe...· estaba toda roja, y el comentario de Clarion no ayudó demasiado.

"Veo que tu hermana también te quiere mucho" con tanto jaleo, Peri terminó despertando y se asustó al encontrarse con tal multitud.

"¿Q-q-qué pasa aquí? ¿Tink?" estaba afónica, algo más que yo y todo. Se me quedó mirando preocupada sin saber qué ocurría.

Me moría por besarla, pero tuve que conformarme con un abrazo.

·No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos·

"Vale, tengo que pediros que salgáis todos de la habitación, tengo que hacerle unas pruebas" todos los demás se fueron, pero Peri me agarró del brazo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

"No te vayas Tink. Deja que se quede"

"Está bien, pero sólo ella" Peri aún estaba desubicada, no sabía qué hacía allí y notaba que tenía miedo de que le pasara algo.

·No te preocupes Peri, ya ha pasado todo·

"Muy bien Periwinkle... vamos a ver. Me llamo Eva y voy a cuidar de ti, me alegro mucho que te hayas recuperado ¿sabes? ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Me duele la mano y... tengo hambre"

"Estupendo, eso es buena señal, ahora te traeremos algo. ¿Sabes porqué estás aquí?"

"Hmm... no sé, recuerdo que estaba con Tink y luego... mierda. ¿Eso pasó de verdad? No puede ser..." se miró los brazos y al ver las marcas de latigazos le entró el pánico.

"Hey, tranquila, Peri, mírame, respira hondo..." no servía, sus recuerdos eran demasiado traumantes como para sacárselos de la cabeza y empezó a gritar. Tenía que hacer algo drástico.

·Peri, ¡Peri!· le levanté su cabeza y la besé en los labios para que se tranquilizara. Fue muy agradable volver a sentir sus suaves y dulces labios. Ese beso duró más de lo que debería, pero lo necesitaba, las dos lo necesitábamos.

"Tink... no vuelvas a dejarme sola" dijo con la tristeza pintada en su cara.

"Será mejor que no recuerdes lo que pasó por ahora. ¿Ya estás más tranquila?" asintió. Me dolió un montón verla así, el responsable de eso iba a vérselas conmigo.

·¿Quién... te hizo eso?· sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no debía habérselo preguntado, pero era algo que todos queríamos saber.

"Te... rence" no soy para nada buena conteniendo mi ira, pero en ese momento, pude respirar tranquila y añadirlo a mi nueva lista de 'duendes a los cuales hay que matar antes de ir a la cama'. Me costó creer que él, que siempre se preocupaba por mí, tratara de asesinar a mi querida hermana.

·No tienes que preocuparte más por él ¿vale? No volverá a ponerte las manos encima· _me aseguraré de que pague por lo que hizo._

"Voy a pedir que te traigan algo para comer, no tardo" Eva salió de la habitación y se dirigió a un duende sanador, el cual estaba hablando con Milori de lo difícil que fue salvarla, el cual se puso manos a la obra al escuchar que el responsable de todo eso fue Terence. Clarion decidió quedarse allí para vigilarme.

Volviendo a la habitación, nos encontró besándonos de nuevo. ¿Dije ya que me moría por besarla?

"Ejem... en un momento te traerán la comida. Por ahora, vamos a revisar tus heridas"

"S-sí..."

"Voy a tener que desnudarte así que si quieres más intimidad..."

"No, estoy bien"

"Tenía que preguntar, túmbate" se me hizo algo extraño ver cómo la desnudaban delante de mí y no pude evitar dejar volar mi imaginación, pero paré al ver lo malherida que tenía la mano "¿Puedes mover los dedos?"

"Un poco, pero me duele cuando lo hago"

"Eso es bueno. No es nada grave, se te va a poner bien. Podrás volver a escarchar sin problemas en unos días, ya verás"

·¿Cuando... podrá volver a casa?· Peri esperó la respuesta con ansias.

"Por hoy te quedarás aquí en observación y si no pasa nada raro, mañana por la mañana ya podrás volver a revolotear por invierno. Pero eso sí, sin hacer mucho esfuerzos ni usar demasiado la mano, tendrás que estar en reposo moderado unos días"

"Vale" sus ojos me pedían estar a solas con ella, pero tendríamos que esperar para eso. Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

"No entréis. Creo que la comida ya está lista, será mejor que te vista" al terminar Eva se fue a abrir la puerta y Peri me susurró un poco preocupada.

"¿Aún te sigue gustando mi cuerpo?" le di otro beso ahora más rápido antes de contestar.

·Pues claro que sí, me gusta todo de ti. Mañana nos divertiremos ¿vale?· me cogió de la mano y me la llevé a mi corazón.

"Venga va, ahora sí, pasad" al oír a Eva, Gliss y Spike llegaron rápidamente para verla.

"¡Peri! Hemos vuelto ¿nos has echado de menos?"

"¡Chicas! ¿estabais aquí?" Gliss se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

"Llevamos aquí todo el día, nos teníais muy preocupadas ¿sabes?"

"Lo siento, estaba ocupada durmiendo hehe" y a partir de entonces, nos pasamos el resto de la tarde dándole de comer, hablando con ella, jugando, contándole como conseguimos descifrar esa carta... Fue muy divertido, ahora me tocaba a mí hacer de hada sanadora.

Todo eso mientras Milori ordenaba búsqueda y captura a los scouts de invierno y del lado cálido, los cuales se tardaron un buen rato en dar con él en el lago de los nenúfares junto a Vidia y Sil.

"¡Ahí está! Vamos rápido" las dos se sorprendieron al ver cómo Terence huía de los scouts inútilmente y fue atrapado inmovilizado en el suelo.

"¿Pero qué hacéis? ¿Y tú porqué huyes?" Vidia no lo entendía, sospechaba un poco de él, pero no creía que fuera capaz de llegar a hacerle algo así a Peri.

"Por las órdenes de Lord Milori y la reina Clarion, quedas detenido. Pedimos que no te resistas y obedezcas las órdenes para no empeorar las cosas"

"Cielos Terence ¿qué está pasando?" Silvermist aún lo entendía menos, ni siquiera llegó a sospechar de él.

"¿Porqué lo arrestáis? ¿Qué ha hecho?"

"No podemos filtrar información por seguridad. ¡Nos vamos!" se fueron rápidamente y Vidia se quedó pensando un momento.

"Sil, tenemos que ir al invierno, algo me dice que Peri se ha recuperado"

"¿En serio? ¡Eso sería fantástico!" fueron a por sus abrigos y salieron hacia el invierno. Era algo tarde, pero suficiente para una visita rápida.

Cuando llegaron y escucharon la fiesta que había dentro de esa habitación, entraron rápidamente y su emoción aumentó al ver que Peri ya estaba despierta.

"Ya verás cuando se lo digamos a Tink" lo que no sabía Vidia era que yo había vuelto poco antes al lado cálido con la reina para que mi piel no terminara peor de lo que ya estaba. Me hubiera gustado pasar más rato, pero no pude desobedecer a la reina.

"¿Tink? Ha estado aquí hasta hace poco, ¿no os la habéis encontrado de vuelta?"

"Pues no... Ahora estábamos con Terence y de repente lo han arrestado... ¿al final fue él?"

"Sí. Entonces ya ha terminado todo..." dijo Peri aliviada, o al menos eso creía por que Terence, en ese preciso instante, estaba delante de la reina y numerosos scouts declarándose inocente y usando a Bolt como testigo. Y no, Terence no comió con él dos días atrás, pero Bolt, cómo cómplice suyo y autor de esa descabellada idea, afirmó que sí.

Su coartada quedó más sólida al decir que antes de que yo volviera al invierno después de cortar con él, él estaba conmigo, aunque omitió el hecho de que corté con él.

Los scouts y la reina, extrañados, vinieron a la habitación donde me encontraba para confirmar su versión de los hechos.

"Tinkerbell, siento venir a estas horas pero, necesitamos que respondas unas preguntas" no tenía ni idea de qué habían venido.

·Am... claro, ¿qué pasa?· un scout se dirigió a mí con una libreta en la mano.

"Dos días atrás, por la mañana, ¿estuviste en invierno con tu hermana Periwinkle?"

·Sí, nos pasamos la mañana juntas·

"¿Esa fue la última vez que la viste?"

·Sí·

"¿Qué ocurrió exactamente cuando volviste al lado cálido?"

·Pues... volvía a casa y vi que Terence me había dejado una nota diciendo que comería con Bolt. Entonces fui a buscarlo después de comer por que tenía que hablar con él pero no lo encontré, luego al volver a casa lo vi·

"¿Cuanto tiempo pasó desde que volviste de invierno hasta que encontraste a Terence en tu casa?"

·Hm... no sé, quizás quince o veinte minutos. Tal vez menos. ¿A qué vienen estas preguntas?·

"Limítate a responder. ¿Qué pasó después de que te encontraste a Terence?"

·No me acuerdo muy bien de qué hablamos, pero terminé cortando con él y me fui a invierno otra vez. Fui a casa de Peri pero ya no estaba·

"Las dos coartadas coinciden perfectamente. Gracias por colaborar, nos será muy útil para la investigación"

·Esperad, ¿qué investigación? Terence es el culpable ¿a qué viene todo esto?·

"Decídselo, si alguien tiene que saberlo, es ella" la expresión de la reina no me hizo mucha gracia.

"Como desee. Creemos que Terence no fue el culpable del secuestro e intento de homicidio de Periwinkle. Su versión de los hechos concuerda con la tuya y tenemos el testimonio de Bolt que confirma su coartada. Además, teniendo en cuenta que para recorrer la distancia entre tu casa y el punto en el que se encontró a Periwinkle se necesita cerca de una hora, sería imposible a parte de que muchos de sus amigos de confianza afirman que él no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Mañana seguramente quedará en libertad y podrás volver a estar con tu novio, lamentamos mucho el malentendido"

·¡P-pero si lo dijo Peri! Nos dijo que fue él· ignoraron mis palabras y los scouts se fueron, me quedé con la boca abierta ·¡Clarion!·

"Tinkerbell, sé que tu hermana lo culpó a él, pero tenemos que fiarnos en los hechos y en las pruebas para no inculpar a ningún inocente"

·Pero... No, o sea... si Peri lo dijo... ¡Os estáis equivocando!·

"Tranquila, si fue Terence, lo descubriremos. Intenta descansar ¿de acuerdo? Hoy ha sido un día muy largo para todos" se fue y me quedé muy asustada. Él fue sin duda el culpable y si lo iban a soltar mañana sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Temía por mi seguridad y sobretodo por la de Peri.

No podía dejar que lo soltaran, tenía que proteger a Peri por encima de cualquier cosa. _Cuando vuelva a ver la cara de ese maldito desgraciado lo voy a descuartizar. Y encima se declara inocente, ¿es que no tiene corazón? Me aseguraré de que pague por lo que hizo, te lo prometo Peri._

Ese día me quedé dormida gracias a unas hiervas que me dieron las hadas sanadoras, que me dijeron que no podría volver al invierno hasta que ellas me lo permitieran, pero estaba más que claro que no iba a hacerles caso si Peri podría estar en peligro.

* * *

Y os preguntaréis ¿cómo demonios se lo hizo Terence para hacerlo todo en menos de veinte minutos? Pues bien, volvamos a la mañana de dos días atrás, cuando salí de casa por la mañana para ver a Peri.

Terence estaba muy mosqueado conmigo, pero dentro de lo que cabe pudo controlarse bastante bien. No quería que me escapara de sus manos para que volviera a ir al invierno, pero al prometer que comería y pasaría la tarde con él, me dejó ir. Aún así, cuando salí de casa, me siguió sin que lo vea y cuando me encontré a Peri en la frontera, nos vio al besarnos.

Ese fue un golpe muy duro para él, le estaba engañando con mi propia hermana, había descubierto la razón por la que pasaba tanto tiempo en invierno y su cabeza de mosquito pensó que hacíamos eso a escondidas desde mucho tiempo atrás, cuando en realidad sólo llevábamos dos días.

Quiso seguirnos, pero no iba abrigado y no podía volar por invierno sin las alas escarchadas, así que volvió a casa a por su abrigo y se puso a recorrer invierno a pié para espiarnos y asegurarse de que le ponía los cuernos.

No le hizo falta acercarse demasiado a casa de Peri para hacerse una idea de lo que hacíamos, los gemidos hablaban por sí solos.

Lleno de rabia y con hambre de venganza, volvió al lado cálido para hablar con su fiel amigo Bolt y contarle lo sucedido. Bolt estaba al corriente de casi todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros, desde cuanto nos pelábamos hasta los problemas en la cama que teníamos. Cuando Terence terminó de explicárselo, él se puso a insultarme y a decirme de todo menos guapa por ponerle los cuernos, además de culpar a Peri como si ella me hubiera comido la cabeza o algo por el estilo.

Tras hablar un poco sobre ello y determinar que Peri era un monstruo roba-novias, se pusieron a pensar en un plan para que dejara de ir al invierno y sobretodo, para que dejara de ver a mi hermana.

Ideas locas pasaron por sus cabezas y una de ellas, fue secuestrarla en un sitio remoto de los glaciares haciendo creer que se había largado a Tierra Firme por su cuenta. Según ellos, de esa forma yo ya no tendría más motivos para volver al invierno y Terence podría consolarme por haber perdido a mi hermana. En sus mentes parecía un plan de lo más perfecto, pero aún quedaba una parte importante. Como y cuando hacerlo.

Se pasaron media mañana planeándolo todo y pensando en todas las posibilidades. Al final, su plan no le salió del todo mal y lo hicieron de la siguiente forma.

Terence y Bolt fueron al invierno con todo tipo de cosas que podrían necesitar, y esperaron cerca de casa de Peri a que yo volviera al lado cálido. Para justificar la ausencia de Terence, me había dejado una nota diciendo que estaría comiendo con Bolt y que comiera tranquila. Cuando salí de su casa, Terence entró y lanzó rápidamente una bomba de polvo de belladona que tenía Bolt para dejarla dormida.

Se sorprendieron al verla desnuda y eso no hizo más que enfurecer a Terence. Como no tenían mucho tiempo se la llevaron sin ropa con discreción.

Para no tardar mucho en llevarla, se subieron los tres en una concha y con un buen saco de polvo de hada que robó el guardián de polvo, se pusieron en marcha a toda velocidad hacia los glaciares. Tras cinco minutos recorriendo kilómetros, se detuvieron en un sitio donde seguro que nadie la encontraría.

La ataron de la mano con una cadena resistente y usando más polvo de hada, colocaron un gran bloque de hielo encima de ésa para que no pudiera escapar.

Bolt decidió esconderse para que no la viera y entonces, Terence dejó un papel y un lápiz a su lado y la despertó a golpes despreciando su cuerpo. Cuando Peri volvió en sí, a penas podía ver bien por los efectos del polvo de belladona. No sabía qué había pasado ni qué hacía en ese lugar con Terence.

Intentó lanzarle escarcha sin éxito y él le dejó muy claro que no iba a andarse con rodeos dándole latigazos como castigo. Le ordenó que escribiera esa carta pero Peri se negó rotundamente, aún sabiendo lo que le esperaba por desobedecerlo.

Sus gritos de dolor y de socorro no hacían más que hacerle reír a Terence, disfrutó castigando a quién se hizo con mi corazón. Peri no pudo soportarlo más y terminó cediendo tras unos minutos. Escribió esa horrible carta mientras lloraba y sufría el ardiente dolor de los latigazos de Terence. Fue lista y dejó un mensaje oculto remarcando algunas letras. Aunque no era muy intuitivo, hizo todo lo que pudo en su estado y ellos no se dieron cuenta.

Cuando fue a coger la nota, Peri aprovechó para darle una patada en su cara para intentarlo dejarlo inconsciente tal y como aprendió de un libro de artes marciales. No lo hizo nada mal, pero su fuerza no fue suficiente como para dejarlo K.O. y terminó llevándose unos cuantos latigazos más.

Después de eso e insultarla de mil formas, desapareció de su vista y se quedó sola, atada, castigada, llorando durante horas, y horas, y horas... Sus gritos no servían de nada, sus deseos de que apareciera alguien por ahí tampoco y mucho menos sirvió el intentar quitarse la cadena. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero no había forma, su meñique cada vez le dolía más e incluso intentó dislocarse la mano para poder quitársela, pero fue inútil. Lo único que conseguía era dolor y más dolor.

Llegó la noche y cada vez veía su futuro más oscuro, pensó podrían no haber visto el mensaje oculto de la carta, o podría no haberlo entendido, podría morir de hambre ahí y todos creerían que estaría en Tierra Firme.

Y aún con las heridas, el hambre fue lo que más le dolió, a media noche su barriga le empezó a doler, lo normal después de pasarse casi veinticuatro horas sin comer nada. Aún sabiendo que no era aconsejable, terminó comiendo escarcha por comer algo.

Pese a todo pudo dormir unas horas, pero cuando se levantó se encontraba fatal, incómoda, dolorida y sin fuerzas para hacer nada, ni siquiera para gritar. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en morir allí, recordar los momentos que pasamos juntas era lo único que podía distraer de esa incesable tortura, pero entonces lloraba a mares al pensar que seguramente, nunca más me volvería a ver, además de pensar en cómo me sentiría yo sin ella, en cómo me habría tomado esa nota, en cómo iba a vivir después de su muerte.

Y no, ella no quería morir, siguió intentando quitarse la cadena soportando el terrible dolor que provocaba, otra vez sin éxito. Ya había perdido toda esperanza, sabía que le quedaban a penas unas horas de tortura antes de que su vida terminara, y entonces sólo quería que pasaran lo más rápido posible. Quería terminar con ese horrible dolor que la atormentaba. Se consoló al pensar que su deseo más profundo se había cumplido tan solo un día antes.

Ya sin fuerzas ni espíritu, se tumbó en el hielo dejando caer una última lágrima que terminó congelándose por acabar con sus últimos momentos de su vida pensando en mí. Se quedó inconsciente con un hilo de vida y entonce, cerca de una hora después, la encontré.

Fue todo un milagro que pudiera salvarla, aún pienso en lo diferente que habría sido todo si me hubiera quedado en el lado cálido...

* * *

¿Voy bien Dewey?

-Sí, lo estás haciendo de maravilla, va a quedar un libro fantástico

Me alegro. ¿Cuento también lo de la proposición de matrimonio?

-Por supuesto, no sería una biografía si no lo hicieras.

De acuerdo.

* * *

 _Menudo cap xD_


	6. Mi primera noche

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Bueno, os dejo con este enorme capítulo, muchas cosas van a ocurrir aquí y sobretodo habrá yuri ^.^ #Disfruten_

 **El hilo entre el amor y el odio.**

Capítulo 6: Mi primera noche.

* * *

Mira que he tenido males despertares a lo largo de mi vida, pero ese, fue el peor.

"Hey... Buenos días Tink"

· **¡AAAAAAH! ¡Ayuda! ¡AYUDA!** · casi me da un patatús, huí de la cama como pude y terminé en el suelo golpeándome la escayola.

"Tranquila Tink, soy yo, Terence" el grito que di hizo venir a dos hadas sanadoras.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

· **¡Echadlo ahora mismo!** · tenía mucho miedo de él, volver a ver su cara casi me trauma.

"Pero Tink, soy yo, tu novio" y ese miedo se convirtió en rabia, furor, ira, ganas de venganza y sobretodo violencia. Si estaba allí significaba que lo habían declarado inocente y tener a un asesino suelto por ahí no me hacía ninguna gracia, pero lanzarle la cama no iba a mejorar las cosas.

·O-oh... sí... claro...· inmediatamente pensé en Peri. Si se atrevía a ir al invierno de nuevo la vida de Peri estaría en serio peligro ·Es que tuve una pesadilla... hehe...· no podía ir al invierno para protegerla, no después de la bronca que me dieron las hadas sanadoras por volver el día anterior, pero sí podía evitar que él le hiciera algo a Peri si lo mantenía a la vista.

"Deja que te ayude..." dijo una hada devolviéndome a la cama "¿te encuentras bien?"

·S-sí... ya estoy mejor· no me reconocía ni a mí misma, estaba a punto de matarlo a puñetazos y me encontraba estirada en la cama como si nada.

"Supongo que lo has pasado mal con lo de tu hermana... ¿Cómo es posible que aún no hayan encontrado al culpable?" eso encendió un incendio en mi interior. Tenía la puta cara de venir a despertarme y encima hablar como si no hubiera hecho nada, y con los huevos de decir que era mi novio. Empecé a dudar de mi capacidad de autocontrol.

·A veces el culpable está delante de tus narices y no lo vemos· quería que las hadas sanadoras nos dejaran a solas, pero tenía miedo de que fuera a matarme allí mismo.

"Oh vamos, ¿no creerás que fui yo? Nunca haría nada que te lastimara Tink, deberías saberlo" en mis ojos se reflejaba un infierno de odio. Las hadas sanadoras se fueron como si estuviera todo arreglado "Te he traído unos pastelitos de miel, estoy seguro de que tendrás hambre"

·Lo siento, estoy a régimen· _no voy a comerme tus mierdas envenenadas..._

"¿Qué dices? Con lo delgada que estás... bueno, me los comeré yo entonces" dijo sentándose en la cama "por cierto, las chicas están en camino" se puso a comer como si nada y me moví hacia el borde de la cama por si tenía que salir volando.

·Qué bien...· _tengo que pedirles ayuda, ellas sí que pueden cruzar y proteger a Peri por mí. Tienen que vigilar a Terence en todo momento, no puede ir suelto por ahí._

"Tink... ¿en qué piensas? ¿Sigues desconfiando de mí?"

·No, que va...· suspiró y se acercó más a mí. Mi pulso se disparó, no quería morir.

"Mírame a los ojos... Yo no fui, admito que no me gusta mucho tu hermana pero jamás, jamás, sería capaz de hacer algo así. Te lo juro. No sé por qué ella me culpó a mí, la verdad... quizás quería que rompieras conmigo o, no lo sé. Pero créeme, soy inocente" por medio segundo me lo creí, pero si Peri había dicho que él era el culpable, no había nada que discutir. Confío infinitamente más en ella que en él.

·¿Engañaste a la reina de la misma forma? ¿Con esa cara de desgraciado?· no pude más, mi odio ya se salía del odiómetro.

"Parece mentira que después de tanto tiempo juntos y desconfíes de mí de esa forma"

·Pues parece mentira que creas que puedes engañarme tan fácilmente, soy mucho más lista que tú y lo sabes·

"Muy bien señorita lista, ¿cómo se supone que fui al invierno si estaba comiendo con Bolt?"

·Seguro que es mentira, Peri no es la mentirosa aquí·

"Pues quizá sí y tu complejo de hermana no te deje verlo. Además, no me daría tiempo a ir tan lejos y volver, tardaría una hora al menos en ir y volver, y yo estuve contigo. ¿Cuanto pasó desde que volviste del invierno hasta que nos vimos? ¿diez minutos? ¿quince? No me moví del lado cálido, me pasé la tarde con las chicas cuando volviste al invierno para congelarte de frío. Pregúntaselo si quieres"

·No sé cómo lo hiciste pero no permitiré por nada del mundo que vuelvas a acercarte a ella jamás. Demostraré que eres el culpable cueste lo que cueste ¿me oyes?· iba a darle un cabezazo de los buenos, pero si lo hacía seguramente se lo llevarían y podría escaparse para hacer daño a Peri.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? Oh, vamos Tink..."

·Quiero que no desaparezcas de mi vista hasta que te vuelvan a encerrar. Vivirás en esta habitación si hace falta·

"Genial, estupendo. Quiero estar contigo ¿sabes? ¿Un pastelito cariño?"

·Métetelo por el culo, y ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así·

"Alguien se ha despertado de mal humor esta mañana..."

·Sí... y alguien ya estaría muerto si no me arrestaran por ello. Aléjate de mí, ponte en esa esquina y siéntate al suelo. Pobre de ti que me mires si quiera·

"¿Vas a casti-"

·¡Hazlo!· como un cachorrito apenado, me hizo caso y le mantuve a raya. Seguro que me estaba maldiciendo por dentro, pero el muy cabrón actuaba bien.

 _Vamos a ver... Dijeron que le darían el alta a Peri esta mañana y después de lo que pasó dudo que se separe Spike y Gliss. Si consigo mantener a Terence vigilado en algún sitio... Ojalá pudiera atarlo como hizo con ella, tengo que pedirle a alguien que lo vigile por mí para evitar que se acerque a ella. Entonces, como no me van a dejar cruzar... supongo que podríamos vernos en la frontera. Necesito a mis amigas._

·Oye, tú, cosa. ¿Cuando vendrán mis amigas?·

"Dijeron que-"

·¡No me mires! Responde·

"Estarán al llegar, no tardarán mucho" _bien..._

Esperé unos minutos, pero en vez de ellas, vino una hada sanadora para cambiarme las vendas. Lo cierto es que tenía la piel hecha una porquería, desvié la mirada para no vérmela.

·Em... ¿puedo salir a dar una vuelta con mis amigas? Para que me dé el aire y eso...·

"Oh, claro, pero supongo que entenderás que no puedes cruzar al invierno, suficiente dañada tienes la piel"

·Sí, lo sé·

"Bien... procura volver antes del mediodía" y justo entonces, aparecieron ellas.

"¡Ya estamos aquí! Aivá Terence, ¿qué haces en el suelo?" Fawn fue la primera en entrar.

·Ignoradlo, por favor. Tengo que pediros un favor·

"¿Pero qué hace tu novio sentado ahí?" la inocencia de Sil me hizo daño por primera vez.

·Uno, ya no es mi novio, dos, haced como si no estuviera y tres, necesito vuestra ayuda·

"Claro, ¿qué necesitas?"

·Una de vosotras tiene que ir al invierno y traer a Peri a la frontera. Dos, tendrán que quedarse aquí para vigilar que esa cosa no se mueva de donde está·

"¿Con esa cosa te refieres a Terence?" preguntó Vidia.

·Sí, no se merece que lo trate como a una persona·

"Pues... ¡yo voy a buscar a Peri!" dijo Fawn casi yéndose.

·Espera. Cuando le digas que venga, dile también u, pe, ese. Ella lo entenderá·

"¿U, pe, ese?"

·Sí, no lo olvides·

"Vale~" y Fawn se fue rápidamente.

"Pues yo me quedo, no sé qué ha pasado con Terence pero parece que es gordo"

·Vidia, el secuestro de Peri ¿recuerdas?·

"Pero si no ha sido él, es inocente"

·No quiero hablar de ello ahora ¿vale? ¿Quién más se queda?·

"Yo~"

·Gracias Sil. Aseguraos de que no se mueva de ahí. Por nada del mundo, ¿de acuerdo?·

"Cuenta con nosotras. Por cierto, ayer fuimos a ver a Peri"

·Después me le cuentas· salí con Ro y Dess hacia la frontera, pero Fawn aún no le habría dado tiempo a encontrar a Peri, así que tuvimos que esperar unos minutos hasta que sus latidos retumbaron en mi oído ·Ya vienen·

"¿Sí? No las veo..."

·Ni yo, pero sé que están cerca· me miraron como si estuviera loca, pero tras unos segundos las pudimos ver. Quería cruzar y correr hacia ella, pero no era una buena idea.

"¡Tiiink!" venía volando rápidamente hasta que se paró en el borde. Por detrás la siguieron Fawn, Spike y Gliss.

·Hola Peri, me alegro de que estés bien·

"¿Porqué no cruzas?"

·No puedo, las hadas sanadoras me lo prohibieron... me temo que tardaré unos días en volver a poder cruzar· aunque ella ya lo sabía, al decírselo se entristeció. Justo antes de que ellas tres alcanzaran a Peri, corrió hacia mí cruzando al lado cálido.

"¡Peri no!" ignorando a las escarchadoras y el calor, se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios cogiéndome desprevenida. Tenía que apartarla de mí, no sólo por que iba a derretirse allí si no por que mis amigas aún no sabían que tenía ese tipo de relación con Peri y estaban flipando al vernos, pero no podía dejar de besarla, lo necesitaba.

Como si de un pequeño error en una melodía se tratara, sentí que su corazón se descompensó y la aparté inmediatamente. Las hadas del invierno eran mucho más sensible al calor que las cálidas al frío.

·Tienes que volver al invierno· avancé para devolverla a su sitio y volvió a besarme haciéndome ignorar todo lo demás. Sin darme cuenta había cruzado.

"Te quiero" quise quedarme allí con todas mis fuerzas, pensé en no hacer caso a nadie e ir a su casa para estar con ella, me moría de ganas, pero no podía.

·Y yo a ti, pero no puedo quedarme contigo, de veras· tuve que volver al lado cálido separándome de ella dejándola con una cara de tristeza que me golpeó el corazón ·Spike, Gliss, no sé si os habréis enterado pero han declarado a Terence inocente y ahora está libre·

"¡¿Qué?!" su sorpresa y el pánico que le entró a Peri me dijeron que no lo sabían.

·Vigiladla, no os separéis de ella, haced todo lo que sea necesario para que lo le pase nada, por favor. Protegedla por mí ¿de acuerdo?· no me perdonaría que le volviera a pasar algo.

"S-sí, está bien" dijo Spike acercándose a ella "no le pasará nada"

"Pero Terence es inocente ¿no?" estaba por coger mi zapato y tirárselo a Rosetta a la cara.

"¡Claro que no! Fue él, Peri nos lo dijo"

·Lo sé Gliss, pero al parecer los hechos hacen imposible que Terence pudiera hacerlo y ahora todos creen que no fue él. Sil y Vidia lo están vigilando ahora mismo para que no haga nada y me encargaré personalmente de no perderlo de vista·

"P-pero Tink, es un asesino, no puedes estar cerca de él, ¿y si te hace daño?" la preocupación de Peri era más que comprensible, un degenerado como Terence podría hacer cualquier cosa para estar conmigo, no me extrañaría que me torturara para convertirme en su sumisa.

·Haré lo que sea para que no te vuelva a poner las manos encima·

"¿Pero cómo ha permitido la reina que lo suelten?" Spike seguía sin poder creérselo.

·Clarion hizo caso a los scouts... al parecer los supuestos hechos tienen más peso que la palabra de Peri... ¡Esto es una mierda joder!· entre ese degenerado, el peligro que suponía estar con él y el hecho de no poder cruzar para estar con Peri me estaba ofuscando.

"¡Hay que conseguir que vuelvan a encerrar a Terence como sea! No puede quedar impune después de lo que hizo, no es justo... no me lo puedo creer" pero por mucho que pensara en ello, no encontraba la forma de que pudiera hacerlo, era casi imposible, ni subido a un halcón podría haber recorrido esa distancia tan rápido.

"Tranquila Spike, en Pixie Hollow no dejarán que alguien así vaya suelto por ahí. Tarde o temprano lo volverán a encerrar"

"¿¡Cuando!? ¿¡Cuando mate a Peri!?" la conversación entre Spike y Gliss se estaba yendo de madre, tenía que pararlas.

·¡Ya vale chicas! ¡Basta! Todos tenemos claro lo que tenemos que hacer, no hace falta darle más vueltas...·

"Tink... tengo miedo... ¿Porqué nos hace esto...?"

·Por que está enfermo por mí, por eso lo hace... creo que es capaz de cualquier cosa para tenerme a su lado, pero no lo voy a permitir. Ahora mismo iremos a hablar con Clarion para que termine con esto de una vez·

"¡Pues id ya maldita sea! No perdáis más el tiempo" Spike estaba histérica, pero era comprensible.

·Vámonos chicas... Tenemos que solucionar esto·

"Espera Tink... cruza..." no podía decirle que no con esa cara y extendiendo los brazos de esa forma. Volví a sentir el frío adentrándose en mí con otro abrazo, que nos dejó un mal sabor de boca.

·Volveré lo antes que pueda, te lo prometo. Todo saldrá bien ¿me oyes?·

"Sí..." tras esa respuesta vacía, le besé los labios con dulzura y nos despedimos.

·Vamos chicas, tenemos que espabilar. Tenemos que convencer a la reina de que Terence es el culpable·

"Pero tú dijiste que la reina hace caso a los scouts, ¿no tendríamos que-?"

·No, los scouts no tienen corazón, tenemos que hablar con Clarion· y al gran árbol de polvo de hada que nos fuimos. Allí, entramos las cuatro decididas y convencidas de que Terence era el culpable.

"Hola chicas, ¿cómo estás Tinkerbell?"

·Perdona si voy al grano, pero tenéis que encerrar a Terence cuanto antes· sí, fui demasiado al grano.

"¿Disculpa?" la reina creyó que hablaba en broma o algo.

·Clarion... muchas cosas han pasado y hay veces en las que me equivoco, pero créeme cuando te digo que tenemos a un asesino suelto por ahí y se llama Terence. Todas estamos de acuerdo en que fue él, Spike, Gliss y obviamente Peri también lo están. Vivimos aterrada por él, no pod-·

"Espera, no te embales. A ver... ¿cómo sabéis que fue él?"

"Peri nos lo dijo" Fawn me quitó la palabra de la boca.

"Y... ¿eso es todo? No es que desconfíe de Peri ni mucho menos, pero no podemos culpar a alguien de secuestro e intento de asesinato sólo por que lo dijo Peri, hay que solidificarlo con hechos o pruebas que lo demuestren, y en este caso, todo apunta a que él es inocente"

·¡Y una mierda! ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que lo está pasando Peri al saber que ese monstruo anda suelto? Está completamente enfermo, nos está engañando a todos·

"Tranquilízate Tinkerbell, nunca habíamos tenido un caso parecido a este y no podemos tomarnos la justicia a la ligera"

·¿Y qué? ¿Esperamos a que vuelva a torturarla en los glaciares? ¡Casi pierdo la vida allí!·

"Vale, suficiente. Llevárosla chicas, Tinkerbell no está en condiciones de pensar las cosas con claridad. Volver cuando esté más calmada"

·¡No! ¡Clarion joder! ¡Tienes que hacerme caso!· las chicas asumieron que no era buena idea seguir ahí y me arrastraron a la salida ·¡Clarion!·

Fue un completo desastre, no pude haberlo hecho peor. Mi cabeza estaba por explotar, llegué a sentirme culpable de que Terence no estuviera encerrado de nuevo y todo. Cada vez veía más claro que tendría que tomarme la justicia por mi mano, pero una idea mejor cruzó por mi mente.

·Tenemos que volver a por Terence·

"Bueno, tú tienes que ir sí o sí, aún estás en tratamiento ¿recuerdas?" Fawn se dio cuenta al momento que no estaba para bromas, y nos fuimos hacia allí con tensión.

Al llegar, la ira que tanto me había costado mantener, se desató como si un pantano se desbordara.

·Sil, Vid, apartaos de él· ya no sólo la cara, mi cuerpo entero se enrojeció por la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

"¿Tink?" al oír su voz, estallé.

·¡Escúchame maldito hijo de puta! ¡Ahora mismo nos vamos a ver a los scouts y vas a confesarlo todo! **¡Todo! ¿¡Me oyes!?** · lo levanté del suelo con una mano y le di un cabezazo en la cara por puro placer.

"¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Tink!" mis amigas trataban de detenerme pero era tal la ira que llevaba dentro, que las empujé con fuerza para que me dejaran en paz. Cogí a Terence por el cuello casi estrangulándolo y lo llevé fuera para irnos con los scouts, pero las hadas sanadoras nos vieron y nos separaron al instante.

·¡Dejadme! ¡Soltadme de una vez! ¡Es un asesino! ¡Os está engañando a todos! **¡A todos!** · con mi ardiente fuerza, conseguí quitármelas de encima ferozmente sin importarme los golpes que les daba. Me lancé a Terence tumbándole al suelo y me puse a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas · **¡Te voy a matar hijo de puta! ¡Voy a-** ·un pinchazo en la nuca me paró paralizando mi cuerpo.

Me llevaron de vuelta a la habitación y me tumbaron en la cama. Era consciente de todo, lo que decían, las caras que pusieron mis amigas, la de Terence... todo, pero no podía mover un músculo.

"Te hemos inyectado un paralizante, el efecto pasará en un par de horas, hasta entonces, procura descansar" y si antes estaba enrabiada, ahora lo estaba más por que no podía moverme. Era tan frustrante, no os lo podéis imaginar.

Se llevaron a Terence a otra habitación por las ostias que le di y entonces, lo perdí de vista. Nadie hizo nada, todas se quedaron ahí, conmigo, ignorándolo. Quise decirles que lo vigilaran, que no lo dejaran escapar, pero no podía decir nada. Peri pasó a estar en peligro por mi culpa, y esa aberración tendría dos horas para hacer lo que quisiera. Metí la pata hasta el mismísimo fondo.

Iridessa y Rosetta se fueron pasado un tiempo, luego Sil, después Fawn, y ahí estaba, con Vidia esperando a que el efecto pasara. Esas dos horas y media se me hicieron eternas, me dieron tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas, desde formas de matar a Terence para que pareciera un suicidio, a formas de poder soportar el frío de invierno para proteger a Peri.

Seguía sin poder mover mi cuerpo pero cuando pude hablar un poco, las primeras palabras que pude decir fueron.

·Peri... ¿E-está bien?· Vidia se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba pendiente de Terence y se fue de inmediato.

"Voy a comprobarlo" salió y me sentí más aliviada, pero ese alivio no duró demasiado.

"Por fin se va y nos deja un rato a solas... creí que no se iría nunca" entré en completo pánico al escuchar su voz. Había estado todo el rato fuera, esperando a que estuviera sola.

·N-no... No...·

"Oh, sí, sí. ¿Sabes Tink? No podrías habérmelo dejado más fácil. Ahora mismo podría hacerte lo que quisiera y te tomarían por loca. Por qué no aceptas de una vez que estamos destinados a estar juntos"

·Ja-más...· me agarró del cuello sin poder hacer nada, estaba aterrada.

"Mira pequeña, ya he tenido suficiente con tus tonterías y humillándome delante de tus amigas. Vamos a hacerlo a mí manera ¿te parece? Tú te quedas para siempre en el lado cálido conmigo y yo no le hago nada a tu querida e indecente hermana ¿trato hecho?"

·N-no...·

"Hah, vaya... pensé que te importaba tu hermana pero ya veo que no, ahora si me disculpas, voy a salir a hacer unos recados, ya sabes, con el abrigo que me hiciste con tanto amor" mis inmensas ganas de matarlo me hicieron despertar el cuerpo, pero no suficientemente rápido como para evitar que se fuera por esa puerta.

Conseguí caer al suelo, arrastrarme para salir de allí en busca de ayuda, pero al pasar la puerta no vi a nadie. _Mierda mierda mierda._

Mis alas seguían sin responder y ni siquiera podía ponerme en pie. Me eché a llorar de la impotencia y al final apareció un duende sanador.

"Eh eh eh, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces en el suelo?"

·Ayúdame...· cuando me ayudó a levantar se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba.

"¿Un paralizante? ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?" me llevó a la cama de nuevo y me enrabié por ser tan inútil "Descansa ¿me oyes? En unos minutos te recuperarás del todo"

·¿En unos minutos? Podría ser demasiado tarde entonces, tienen que detenerlo, ¡tienen que detenerlo!·

"Tranquilízate, ¿qué hay que detener?"

·¡A Terence! Dijo que iba a matar a mi hermana·

"Oh vamos, eso es..."

·Tengo que ir al invierno para protegerla, ¡tengo que ir ya!· ese duende no sabía qué hacer, pensaba que se trataba de una broma pero mi seriedad lo confundió.

"Vamos a ver Tinkerbell... tu piel está demasiado dañada como para que vuelvas al invierno, ¿lo entiendes verdad?"

·Sí, ¿y cómo sabes mi nombre?·

"Soy Adam, te atendí junto a otros cuando llegaste con la hipotermia. Soy especialista en cremas e inventé la que utilizas para curarte la piel"

·Me da igual mi piel, sólo quiero que Peri esté a salvo, tienes que ayudarme...·

"*suspiro* No voy a dejarte ir en tu estado por nada del mundo, pero..."

·¿Pero?·

"Hace unos días creé una crema que hace que la temperatura no nos afecte, es algo así como si tuviéramos una fina segunda piel hermética que no deja pasar el frío"

·No me jodas... dámela, la necesito· no podía creerme lo que me estaba contando, era perfecto.

"El problema es que sólo ha sido probado en pruebas cerradas por seguridad, no sé exactamente cómo funcionará en un cuerpo real y en tu caso... tu piel no es muy adecuada para ello"

·Te dije que no me importaba mi piel, ¡trae esa crema ya!·

"Bien... pero no puedo hacerme responsable de lo que te pase, quiero ayudarte pero no puedo permitir que esto salga a la luz, si ocurre algo, tú robaste esa crema ¿entendido?"

·Sí, está bien·

"Vale... voy a por ella" esperé impaciente a que volviera, moviéndome cada vez más por las ganas y los nervios que tenía. Cuando llegó me levanté y pude sostenerme en pie, mis alas ya se movían un poco "Aquí está. Es todo el que tengo hasta ahora, creo que será suficiente. Puedes ponerte en tus alas también, hará el mismo efecto que la escarcha"

·Tienes que hacer más, ¿te das cuenta de lo útil que es?· me empecé a desudar ignorándolo por completo.

"Wou, vale, espera" salió de la habitación y me puse crema por todas partes hasta que terminé la crema. Se sentía algo extraño, era un poco resbaladiza y el tacto se notaba como si tuviera una fina tela muy suave.

Me puse el abrigo por encima por si acaso, pero dejé las medias y la bota por que iban a molestarme. Salí y se sorprendió de lo rápido que fui.

·Tampoco siento el calor...·

"Sí, claro, no vas a notar ningún cambio de temperatura, pero no sé hasta qué temperaturas aguantará, intenta no excederte"

·Entonces pasar la noche en invierno...·

"Podría aguantar pero no, no te lo aconsejo, es mejor hacer pruebas antes por seguridad. Ten presente que la crema se te quitará con una simple ducha" dejé caer una gran sonrisa y le di un rápido abrazo antes de irme "Ven a verme cuando vuelvas"

·Vale, no olvides hacer más· _nos vemos mañana..._

Salí disparada al invierno ahora con mi cuerpo recuperado y cuando crucé ni siquiera noté el cambio, los copos de nieve que caían en mi cara eran como motas de polvo, no sentía el frío. Me puse a reír por el camino hasta que recordé lo que había venido a hacer. Peri podría estar en peligro y no había tiempo que perder.

Fui directa a casa de Spike ya que supuse que no estaría en su casa por seguridad. Acerté de lleno. Cuando mis alas brillaron a poca distancia, pude escuchar el jaleo que se montó y Vidia salió por la puerta.

"¿Tink? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡Tiiink!" la voz de Peri nos hizo reír.

·Em... venía a comer algo, la comida de las hadas sanadoras es muy mala y... ¿puedo pasar?·

"Haha, ¿vienes sola?"

·Sí, no me ha seguido nadie·

"Bien, pasa" al entrar pude ver a Spike y Gliss sujetando a Peri para que no saliera disparada por si acaso.

"¡Soltadme ya!"

·Buenas chicas, ¿todo bien?· Vidia seguía sin saber qué hacía ahí.

"Em... ¿has volado hasta aquí sin escarcha? ¿Estás loca?" me quité el abrigo tranquilamente ignorando a Vidia y lo dejé al sofá como si nada. Todas esperaban una explicación, no tenía sentido presentarme ahí después de dejar claro en la frontera que no podía cruzar.

·¿Habéis comido ya?· me estaba riendo a carcajadas por dentro viendo las caras que ponían.

"Tink... creo que deberías ponerte el abrigo... esto no es el lado cálido" dijo Spike insistiendo.

"¿Ya no llevas las vendas? Em..."

"¡Cuéntanos de una vez qué pasa!" Gliss ya no podía más, y Peri seguía extrañada por todo.

·Vid, cuando vuelvas diles a las chicas que me quedaré en invierno esta noche· si antes ya estaban sorprendidas, ahora estaban alucinando, no entendían nada.

"Sabes muy bien que eso no va a pasar ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?" Vidia ya estaba de los nervios, si fuera una broma no tendría gracia, pero lo bueno era que no se trataba de una broma.

Me acerqué a Peri para cogerle las manos y no las sentí para nada frías.

"Tus manos... no están cálidas"

"¿¡QUÉ!?" todas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

"Oh dios mío, ¡ahora eres una hada del invierno!" dijo Gliss al tocarme el brazo.

·No, ojalá, pero no. Un duende sanador me dio una crema con la que las temperaturas no me afectan, así que no puedo sentir ni frío ni calor. ¿Qué os parece?· Peri me abrazó con fuerza al oír eso, era como su sueño hecho realidad.

"Espera, ¿esto es seguro? No quiero que a media noche te empieces a congelar"

·Claro que sí Spike, no te preocupes·

"¿Vas a dormir conmigo?"

·Hmm... no sé, deja que me lo piense...·

"Mala" me besó al fin, dejando a Vidia alucinada.

"¿Qué cojones? ¡Se están besando! P-pero... chichas..." reímos ante su reacción.

"¿Es que aún no te lo han dicho? Ellas dos se enrollan y hacen vete tú a saber qué. Creo que hoy no van a dormir mucho"

"¿Q-qué?" seguimos con lo nuestro mientras ellas tres hablaban del tema.

·Te dije que encontraría la forma de poder estar contigo·

"No pensé que tardarías tan poco" dijo tocándome los pechos a vista de todas mientras seguía besándome tiernamente.

"Vale, pero ¿tienen que hacer eso delante de nosotras?" paramos al escuchar a Vidia indignarse "¿podemos seguir comiendo?" ni me fijé que tenían la comida en la mesa.

"Voy a prepararte algo Tink, no tardaré"

·Gracias Spike· Gliss y Vidia se sentaron y nos sentamos juntas en la mesa también, tan juntas que las sillas se tocaban.

"Así que ahora no sientes el frío..." dijo Peri acariciándome el muslo hacia arriba.

·No... pero el tacto sí hehe·

"Chicas, en la mesa no. Un poco de respeto para las no-lesbianas" Vidia fue la única a la que no le hizo gracia.

"Tink, espero que no olvidas que tenemos a un asesino suelto por ahí"

·Ya lo sé Vid, pero cuando llegue la noche no podrá cruzar al invierno·

"Podría llevar la misma crema que tú"

·No, esa es la única que existe y la terminé toda. Deja de preocuparte y disfruta de invierno·

"¡Claro que me preocupo! Casi os perdemos a las dos joder, ¿sabes qué hubiera pasado entonces?" Peri y yo bajamos la cabeza como si nos estuviera regañando, como si tuviéramos la culpa de ello.

"Déjalas un rato tranquilas, ya han pasado por suficiente las dos... ahora que por fin tienen un rato para estar juntas..."

"S-sí... perdonad..."

"Hoy podrás probar el regalo que te di eh... no te quejarás..."

"¡Gliss!"

·¿Qué regalo?· Gliss se reía viendo la reacción de Peri.

"N-nada, después de te lo enseñaré"

·¿Pero qué es? Dímelo, ya sabes lo curiosa que soy·

"Está bien..." me lo susurró al oído y me quedé con la boca abierta.

·Em... Gliss... ¿de dónde sacaste algo así?·

"Fue... un regalo que me hicieron en broma hace un tiempo... no lo he usado nunca, no os preocupéis"

"¿De qué se trata?" era mejor que Vidia no lo supiera.

·Nada, cosas nuestras, no lo entenderías...·

"¿Quieres saberlo?" dijo Gliss acercándose a ella.

·D-dejadlo ya, esas cosas no se hablan en media comida·

"Pero no estamos comiendo..." entonces, por suerte, vino Spike con mi plato.

"¿Qué me he perdido?"

"Hablábamos del regalo que le hice a Peri"

"Ah... ¿en serio? ¿ahora? Vamos a comer anda" y dejamos el tema ahí. Fue una agradable comida, la primera que tenía con Peri siendo mi medio corazón oficialmente.

En un momento de la comida, Peri se fue al baño y me quedé con ganas de ir con ella. Se notaba tanto que Spike me dio permiso y todo.

"Ve anda, te mueres de ganas ¿no?"

·Gracias· no teníamos remedio. Irrumpí en el baño y me la encontré a punto de mear.

"Am... cierra la puerta"

·Buena idea· me desnudé tras cerrarla y Peri se quedó mirándome con ganas de que estuviéramos en su casa a solas. Me senté encima, en frente de ella y la besé mientras meaba. Sus dedos no tardaron en introducirse dentro de mí. Cuando terminó, me encargué de limpiarla con un trozo de papel y entonces me puse a masturbarla también. Hacerlo en la taza del váter mientras las demás comían me hizo recordar nuestro primer beso.

La excitación del momento y las ganas que teníamos la dos, nos hizo venirnos en un par de minutos.

·¿Crees que nos habrán escuchado?·

"Espero que no... mejor volvemos" después de vestirnos, nos lavamos las manos y volvimos al comedor fijándonos en las caras que ponían. Todo parecía normal, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Nos sentamos, seguimos comiendo como si nada y todo fue bien hasta que Vidia abrió la boca.

"¿En serio? ¿No podéis esperaros a la noche? Hay hadas comiendo aquí ¿sabéis?" nos reímos por que no teníamos excusa.

"Bueno, no sería la primera vez ¿verdad?" Spike nos sorprendió al decir eso "Hace unos días... cuando Tink tuvo el accidente y al llegar aquí se encontraba mal... y sin mencionar la 'siesta' que te pegaste ¿no?" nos pilló de lleno, ya no valía la pena ocultarlo.

·Ese sí que fue un gran día...· Vidia no sabía donde ponerse, terminó suspirando y aceptándolo sin más remedio.

Al terminar de comer, Gliss se llevó los platos amablemente y nos quedamos charlando sobre el caso Terence y las posibles formas que tuvo para poder hacerlo. Tras una media hora o así, Vidia se volvió al lado cálido para avisar a las demás de que estaba en invierno y me iba a pasar el día ahí.

Después de eso nos sentamos las cuatro en el sofá y hablamos de qué deberíamos hacer esa tarde.

"Lo mejor sería mantenernos juntas, pero supongo que queréis un poco de intimidad"

·Tranquila Spike, a nosotras no nos importa·

"A mí sí, y aún más en mi casa. Ahora ni me atrevo a entrar en el baño"

"Pero no podemos ir a mi casa, si viene Terence, ese será el primer sitio al que irá"

"¿No podéis esperar a la noche? ¿En serio? ¿Tan bueno fue mi regalo?"

·En parte... Pero no hace falta que nos quedemos aquí, podemos ir a algún sitio donde no haya gente, entonces seguro que no nos encontrarán·

"No podéis hacerlo en el aire libre, es de locos"

"Entonces... ¿Gliss?"

"¿Mi casa? No, me gustaría poder dormir tranquilamente en mi cama esta noche. No lo hagáis y punto, ¿no habéis tenido suficiente en el baño?"

"¡Claro que no!" Peri puso mucho entusiasmo en su respuesta "¿sabes las ganas que tengo de...?"

·Continúa, ¿de...?·

"¿No podemos quedarnos aquí Spike? No sería la primera vez..."

"Qué no, ya tuve suficiente, ¿sabes lo que me costó dormir esa noche?"

·A la mierda, vámonos a tu casa y si viene alguien lo reventamos a ostias·

"No es una buena idea... ¿y si se lo pedimos a Sled?" _Gliss y sus ideas locas._

"Sí, claro, buenas tardes Sled, les dejas a Peri y a Tink que tengan sexo en tu cama? Así después, podrás masturbarte mientras fantaseas con ella ¿no te jode?"

·Ui espera, no me digas que esa noche no pudiste dormir por que fantaseabas con nosotras...· reímos a carcajadas al llegar a esa conclusión.

"¡N-NO! ¡Por dios NO! Era un ejemplo, no os lo toméis en serio"

"No pasa nada Spike, todas nos pusimos cachonda al escucharlas en el baño" Gliss me descolocó con lo que dijo, pero sabía que en el fondo lo decía en broma.

"¿En serio...? ¿Tú también...?" las risas se convirtieron en un silencio extraño que terminó rompiendo Gliss.

"No... lo decía en broma. Em..."

"Y-ya, yo también hehe..." no servía de nada negarlo, se descubrió a sí misma.

·La... próxima vez que te masturbes pensando en nosotras... no hace falta que nos lo digas·

"Pero que yo no... argh, pensado lo que queráis, voy a la cocina"

"¡Espera Spike!" Gliss se fue con ella y nos quedamos con la boca abierta en el sofá.

"Eso sí que me dejó helada"

·¿Soy la única que me hice una imagen mental de Spike masturbándose en su cama?·

"No... hehe..."

·¿Te excita tanto como a mí pensar en ello?·

"Em... un poco sí pero... ¿porqué?"

·No, era sólo curiosidad· iba a proponerle algo descabellado, pero al no verla muy segura decidí no decirle nada.

"¿De qué estarán hablando?"

·No lo sé, pero espero que tarden mucho· me acerqué a ella y nos besamos devorando nuestras bocas. Tras unos cinco minutos, cuando tenía a Peri tumbada al sofá y mis besos corrían por su cuello, aparecieron ellas dos de repente.

"Chicas, vamos a salir... unas horas, estaremos por aquí cerca por si acaso, pasadlo bien" alzamos la vista al escuchar a Gliss decir eso y sin más, se fue con Spike. Nos alegramos un montón pero no entendíamos qué había pasado para que Spike terminara dejándonos la casa.

Para entenderlo, nos moveremos a la cocina unos minutos antes.

"Spike, tranquila, no tienes que avergonzarte por eso"

"¿Perdona? Acaban de descubrir que me masturbé pensando en ellas, ¿tú qué esperas? ¿qué me alegre?"

"No... pero no pasa nada, ni siquiera te hace lesbiana"

"Yo no soy lesbiana. Salí con ese duende ¿recuerdas?"

"Ui sí, ¿dos semanas? Mira, es igual, si te gusta masturbarte imaginándotelas... haciendo lo que sea, pues estupendo, todos tenemos nuestros gustos"

"A saber qué piensan ahora de mí..."

"Nada, no es para tanto Spike... Ellas sólo piensan en ellas mismas, siempre se besan delante de nosotras sin ningún problema, y antes Peri le estaba tocando los pechos a Tink delante de nosotras, les da igual. *suspiro* Ya sé qué haremos"

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos a dejarlas solas en tu casa para que disfruten de la tarde y por la noche tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras para masturbarte ¿qué te parece?"

"¡Gliss!"

"¿Qué? ¿no es eso lo que te gusta?"

"S-sí... pero no me siento muy orgullosa de ello"

"Qué más da, mientras te guste... Ahora mismo deben de estar en tu sofá enrollándose, ¿no es genial?"

"Genial... ¿dices?"

"Oh, ya sé, ¿quieres ir al baño?"

"No..."

"Claro que sí, no puedes mentirme a estas alturas, vamos" Gliss se la llevó cogiéndole la mano y pasando por el comedor sin ser vistas, entraron en el baño "Hmm... aún se puede sentir un poco el olor"

"No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto..."

"Lo hacemos por que tú quieres ¿no es así?" Spike prefirió no contestar, pero no pudo disimular lo mucho que le gustaba estar allí "Venga, dejémoslas a solas para que se diviertan"

·Está bien, como quieras...· dijo respirando hondo y saliendo de allí.

"Chicas, vamos a salir... unas horas, estaremos por aquí cerca por si acaso, pasadlo bien" salieron de casa y volaron un poco para alejarse "Si te quedas por aquí seguramente serás capaz de escucharlas y todo"

"¿Qué?"

"A mí... no me va ese rollo así que me iré al bosque de la escarcha. No te alejes mucho por si viene alguien, pásalo bien"

"¡E-espera!" y así, Gliss se fue dejándola allí sola. Sabíamos que estarían por ahí cerca pero no nos importaba mucho.

Volviendo al sofá, yo ya estaba únicamente con las bragas y peri sin la parte de arriba del vestido. Estaba a horcajadas encima de ella apoyándome en el reposabrazos del sofá, sintiendo el frío de su lengua en mi boca casi sin respirar. Sus manos corrían inquietas por mi cuerpo ahora más resbaladizo por la crema hasta que una de ellas se detuvo bajo mis bragas para acariciarme lentamente.

Bajé la pierna izquierda al suelo para inclinar un poco mi cuerpo y así, sentarme hacia su cadera para sentir más su mano.

"Tink... me estás aplastando la mano..."

·Ah, perdona...· al apoyar la escayola con fuerza, se me desvió haciéndome caer al suelo de lado ·Ouch...·

"¿Qué haces?" dijo riendo.

·¿Vamos a la cama? Esto es imposible· me ayudó a levantarme y nos fuimos a la cama, se estiró en ella nada más llegar y puso sus manos por encima de la cabeza recordando aquél día ·Voy a abrir un poco la ventana para que se ventile...·

"¿Sabes...? creo que es fue el mejor día de mi vida, casi empatado con el día que te conocí"

·Para mí también· me subí a la cama y me senté a su lado con las piernas cruzadas ·Juguemos a un juego·

"¿Un juego?" dijo intrigada incorporándose.

·Sí, tú me dices lo que quieres hacer y yo lo hago ¿qué te parece?·

"Interesante... vale. Bésame"

·Fácil· le di un beso rápido en los labios.

"Dime que me quieres"

·Te quiero, te adoro, lo eres todo para mí cariño· le volví a dar un beso ahora más tierno.

"Quítame la ropa" le agarré los pantalones pero paré cuando dijo "con la boca"

·Hmm, está bien· me costó, y al final tuve que ayudarme con las manos, pero la desnudé ·¿Y ahora?· dije acariciándole la barriga.

"Hazme gemir"

·¿De placer?·

"Claro... ¿qué pregunta es esa?"

·Por si acaso· le subí las piernas dejándolas en el aire y pasé mi lengua por su vagina. Despacio, fui lamiendo y chupándosela jugando con su frío clítoris. Fui subiendo de velocidad hasta que se puso a gemir. Ahí mantuve la velocidad, pero sus gemidos fueron a más así que empecé a ir más despacio. Ella me pidió que gimiera así que quería que gimiera todo lo que quisiera.

Iba oscilando de velocidad, usando mi mano a ratos, viendo como se humedecía más y más. No dejé que parara de gemir en ningún momento, con sus ruidos, no me extrañó que Spike se excitara, eran una dulzura.

Por si os lo estabais preguntando, sí, Spike estaba cada vez más cerca de su casa, y no iba a tardar mucho en masturbarse a escondidas.

"Espera..."

·¿Paro?·

"Sí... ponme las bragas" se las puse y me quedé esperando sus deseos.

·¿Y ahora? Sigo haciéndote gemir o...·

"Bueno... me gustaría correrme... ¿hace falta que te lo diga?"

·Claro, de eso se trata el juego. ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?·

"Hmm... siéntate detrás de mí, como el otro día en mi ducha"

·Buena elección· me puse detrás de ella y la abracé besándole el cuello antes de seguir ·Unidas para siempre...· bajé mi mano y le di placer de la mejor forma que supe. Posé la otra mano en su barriga para sentir como se contraía por dentro y sus gemidos fueron a más y a más... No tardé mucho en mojar sus bragas.

Su cuerpo se fue echando hacia atrás hasta que terminé por estirarla encima de mí para que estuviera más cómoda, puse mis piernas por encima de las suyas para que no las moviera tanto y al hacerlo noté que mis bragas también se estaban mojando. Su placer se estaba convirtiendo en mi placer.

Cada vez sus movimientos eran más bruscos, su voz más alta y la cama se estaba mojando. Pensé que podría no ser un problema realmente, ya que Spike tenía fantasías con nosotras, la cual, por cierto, iba echando vistazos de vez en cuando por la ventana sin ser vista con una mano ocupada.

Cuando llegó al orgasmo, por poco me da un cabezazo. Me apartó la mano para relajarse y cuando pudo se dio la vuelta para besarme. Me sequé la mano con la cama misma y la abracé tumbándome hacia un lado para que dejara de aplastarme. No es que pesara mucho, pero al cabo de un buen rato se nota.

"Me encanta ese juego"

·Sabía que te gustaría· por otra parte, Spike estaba en un problema un tanto grave.

Fue a buscar a Gliss en el bosque de la escarcha y al verla se la llevó fuera de inmediato para que nadie la viera.

"¿Qué ocurre Spike? Te veo un poco agitada"

"Tengo un problema... necesito ir a mi habitación pero no puedo"

"¿Para qué quieres ir a tu habitación?" su cara estaba algo roja de vergüenza, era incapaz de decirlo así que se limitó a señalarle hacia abajo con la mirada. Cuando Gliss vio que había una pequeña mancha en su vestido se rió a carcajadas.

"Deja de reírte. ¿Qué hago?"

"Estás fatal... en serio. Vamos a mi casa anda, te dejaré unas bragas o algo... Madre mía..."

"Esto ha sido culpa tuya, que lo sepas..." por el camino, Gliss no podía evitar reír al ver la mancha de Spike "Ni se te ocurra contarle esto a nadie"

"¿Qué dices? ¿Qué a partir de ahora cocinarás tú durante una semana?"

"Eres muy mala... está bien, hecho"

Y volviendo a Peri y yo, como me pidió que la besara por todo el cuerpo, estaba besándola por todas partes, poco a poco, cada uno o dos dedos.

"Después te tocará a ti pedirme cosas..."

·Vale... pero ahora descansa· le iba acariciando el cuerpo mientras la besaba, masajeándola por ahí donde pasaba ·Date la vuelta· al hacerlo me puse encima de ella para besarle la nuca, el cuello, la espalda, e ir bajando por toda su espalda dándole un masaje con mis manos resbaladizas. Nunca iba a olvidar su cuerpo después de eso.

·Peri... ¿Peri? Oye... ¿hay alguien ahí?·

"¿Qué...?" dijo con un hilo de voz. Por poco se me duerme en la cama después de ese momento de relajación.

·Me toca...·

"Nuu... sigue porfa..." como vi que estaba en una muy cómoda nube de algodón, seguí durante unos buenos minutos más. Terminó durmiéndose.

Era la primera vez que la veía así, siempre que nos habíamos visto hasta ahora estaba despierta y al verla así, tan a gusto dormida, se me cayó una lágrima de felicidad.

·Unidas para siempre...· dije en voz baja mientras le acariciaba el pelo suavemente tumbada a su lado. Parecía un ángel, sentía como si las heridas que tenía de los latigazos se estuvieran curando en ese momento de paz ·Nadie volverá a hacerte daño, te lo prometo...·

Le cogí de la mano y me relajé a su lado hasta que me quedé dormida. Descansé muy a gusto por primera vez en días.

Desperté al sentir que me acariciaba la cara, fue un muy dulce despertar.

"Creo que me dormí..."

·Creo que yo también...· me dio un beso que hizo erizar mi piel del sentimiento que llevaba dentro ·¿Ya es de día?· pregunté como si nos hubiéramos pasado la noche ahí, pero a penas habían pasado unas horas.

"Quédate a vivir conmigo" ahora esa pregunta era más realista.

·Vale· lo único que necesitaba era un buen bote de crema y traer mis cosas a su casa. Pero antes de todo eso tendríamos que encerrar al enfermo de Terence.

"Te toca" no entendí a qué se refería, aún estaba un poco dormida "el juego..."

·Oh... es verdad... bésame· me besó como antes con una sonrisa ·Dime algo bonito...·

"Mariposa" me reí, ella era la única hada que conocía que encontraba las mariposas increíblemente hermosas, y yo era una de las pocas hadas que podía entender ese piropo.

·Gracias...· me estiré dando un bostezo para despertarme un poco y me di cuenta de que tenía que ir al baño ·Acompáñame· me levanté y Peri se puso las pilas.

"¿A dónde vamos?" sonreí como respuesta hasta que llegamos al baño "¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

·Es que tengo que mear· me senté en el váter y puse a ello como si nada.

"¿Con las bragas puestas?" volví a sonreír.

·Quítate las bragas· se las quitó y cuando terminé de orinar, me levanté para quitarme las mías ·Póntelas· me miró con cara de '¿en serio?' ·Es el juego·

"Está bien..." se las puso y le corrieron algunas gotas por las piernas. Cogí las suyas para olerlas y entonces las usé para masturbarme de pie.

·¿Cómo te sientes?·

"No sé... es incómoda... están muy empapadas..."

·Ve a por tus pantalones antes de que tengamos que fregar el suelo· fue volando para evitar moverse demasiado y volvió con ellos puestos ·Anda un poco por aquí· lo hizo y sus pantalones se empezaron a mojar.

"Esto... ¿se supone que irás a buscarme unos pantalones o tendré que ir por ahí así?"

·No pienses en ello ahora, ponte de rodillas· la cara que puso al hacer algo tan sucio me volvió loca ·Tócate por debajo de las bragas...·

"¿Así?"

·Sí... está empapado ¿verdad?·

"Mucho... ya tengo la mano mojada de tu orina..."

·Sí... ¿y qué más...?·

"Em... siento mis piernas mojándose, puedo sentir el olor y no es muy agradable..."

·Bien... deja la ropa aquí, volvamos a la cama· en un momento me había excitado una barbaridad.

Dejé mis bragas en el baño y cuando llegamos a la cama, me abrí de piernas en la parte superior.

·Ahora, mete la mano dentro de mí· con lo dilatada que estaba ya y lo pequeñas que eran las manos de Peri no iba a ser muy difícil.

"¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo?"

·Ve sumando dedos hasta que puedas meter la mano, quiero sentirte en mi interior·

"Vale..." empezó metiendo dos dedos y separándolos dentro, luego puso tres fácilmente y logró meter el cuarto con un poco de esfuerzo.

·Bien... ahora... poco a poco... con fuerza...· fui estimulando el clítoris para camuflar el dolor y despacio, la parte más ancha de su mano fue entrando dentro de mí. Cuando pasó lo peor, le cogí el brazo como si fuera un consolador y le metí la mano hasta mi tope ·No pases de aquí, ahora, penétrame hasta que te diga basta·

"Woah..." se posicionó y se puso a ello, más lento al principio para acostumbrar la zona y después fue subiendo de velocidad e incluso fue moviendo sus dedos "No pensé que se podría dilatar tanto..."

Siguió y siguió sin detenerse y mis ansias de sexo duro se vieron más que cubiertas, mi cuerpo llevaba tiempo pidiéndome algo así y no tardé casi nada en correrme con su mano dentro.

·Basta... ya... uff...·

"Eso sí que ha sido rápido... ¿lo he hecho bien?"

·Perfecto...· me tumbé por completo para descansar después de esa intensa movida ·Ve a ducharte si quieres... yo voy a descansar... un poco·

"Quiero ducharme contigo..."

·Ya pero, la crema se me iría con el agua. Mañana sí ¿vale?·

"Está bien, voy a ducharme entonces..." me dio un beso y se fue. _Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo Gliss y Spike..._

Una sola palabra bastaba para responder a eso: enrollándose, pero ahora no hablaremos de ellas.

Cuando Peri volvió desnuda, me vino a la mente un pequeño detalle que no tuve muy en cuenta.

"Tink... tengo la ropa hecha un asco, ¿qué me pongo?"

·¿Qué tal un vestido de Spike? Podemos ir con él hasta tu casa y una vez allí te cambias·

"Bueno, vale, pero tú te encargas de llevar la ropa sucia"

·De acuerdo· fui al comedor a por mi vestido y de repente escuché a Peri gritar en la habitación ·¡PERI!· volé todo lo rápido que pude y casi me caigo al suelo cuando la vi cubierta de peluches.

"Ayúdame"

·¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?·

"No lo sé, he abierto ese armario y me han empezado a caer peluches" habían un montón, de todos los tamaños, formas y colores.

·¿Sabías que tenía tantos peluches?·

"No... tampoco se lo pregunté nunca pero me extraña que no mencionara toda esta montaña de peluches..."

·Después se lo comentaremos· la ayudé a meter todos los peluches ahí dentro y cerramos el armario por los pelos.

"Vale, ya sabemos cual es el armario que no se debe abrir"

·Ve con cuidado, no vayan a haber más armarios trampa· volví a por mi vestido y me puse el abrigo por encima. Era un poco extraño ir sin bragas pero sería peor ir con las que llevaba. Cogí la ropa sucia del baño y fui a por Peri ·¿Ya estás lista? ¡Spike! ¿Cuando has llegado?·

"Qué graciosa... vamos anda" volamos hacia su casa y esperé a que se pusiera ropa limpia "¿te puedes creer que cuando volví del hospital aún había la ropa sucia en la ducha?"

·Haha, eso sí que era ropa sucia... ¿entonces tienes mis bragas limpias?·

"Sí, están encima de la mesita de noche"

·Am... vale· preferí no preguntar. Me las puse con gusto y me puse a pensar en si podríamos vivir las dos allí ·Sin duda no habría sitio para mis cosas perdidas...·

"¿Eh?"

·Aunque podría hacer una especie de taller debajo de casa... sí, como el del lado cálido...·

"¿Qué estás pensando ya?"

·En vivir aquí. Necesitarías una cama más grande·

"¿Te lo estás tomando en serio?"

·Por supuesto, ¿sabes las ganas que tengo de vivir contigo?·

"Eso me haría muy feliz, hazte con más de esa crema y trae tus cosas"

·Vale· volvimos a casa de Spike para ver si habían vuelto pero la casa seguía vacía. Ya era casi de noche y el único sitio en el que podían estar era casa de Gliss, así que nos fuimos para allá.

Cuando llegamos las encontramos a las dos preparando la cena en la cocina.

"Ya podríais haber avisado..."

"A-anda, chicas, ¿ya os habéis cansado?"

·Sí, ya dejamos tu casa patas arriba, creo que tendrás que vivir con Gliss una temporada· por extraño que me pareciera, no estaba para nada molesta.

"Bueno, estamos preparando la cena, si queréis esperar en el comedor..."

"Sí, pero en mi casa no os liéis, ya os habéis desahogado ¿no?"

"Ya ves..."

·Nos portaremos bien, vamos Peri·

Fuimos al sofá y nos relajamos tranquilamente mientras hacían la cena. Peri apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y sus palabras fueron... poco acertadas.

"Tink... mañana dúchate sin falta"

·Que sí... no te preocupes·

Y en medio de esa paz y tranquilidad os preguntaréis ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Terence de mientras? Pues bien, no estaba precisamente perdiendo el tiempo. Cuando se enteró de que Tink iba a pasar la noche en invierno, fue a ver a Bolt para pensar en otro astuto plan para terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas, el cual sería ejecutado el día siguiente. Pero aún falta un poco para eso.

En mi cabeza sólo tenía espacio para Peri, y una idea maravillosa cruzó por mi mente.

·Peri... voy a hacerte un nuevo vestido...·

"¿Y eso? Ya tengo muchos y ahora mismo llevo el que me hiciste tú"

·Lo sé, pero ese vestido va a ser especial, en unos días te lo enseñaré·

"No hace falta, pero con lo cabezona que eres para esas cosas... gracias, me encantan los vestidos que haces" y no, no iba a ser un vestido para nada corriente, era un vestido que iba acompañado de un anillo. No le dije nada por que quería que fuera una sorpresa, y por que aún no tenía muy claro si las bodas entre hadas se podían oficializar. Tendría que hablarlo con Dewey, pero no aquél día.

En la cena, las cuatro estábamos de lo más felices, reímos, dijimos un montón de tonterías, descubrimos el secreto de Spike y sus peluches... fue muy bien, pero no sospechamos nada de lo que había pasado aquella tarde entre ellas dos.

Después de eso, nos fuimos a casa de Peri ahora sin peligro de que ninguna hada del lado cálido pudiera venir allí, y ella me enseñó el regalo que le dio Gliss.

·Vaya, no me lo imaginé así... pensé que serían como unas bragas...· creo que aún no os lo he contado, era un pene de madera con unas cintas ajustables para la cintura. De esa forma, podríamos disfrutar un poco más del sexo ·Es como cinco veces más largo que el de Terence·

"Venga ya, no puede ser verdad"

·No... cinco no pero tres...· esa era una de las cosas por las que no me daba el placer que mi cuerpo necesitaba ·¿Quieres que te penetre nena?· dije con voz de duende.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso haha"

·Sí, mejor... ¿me lo pongo ya?·

"Claro, ¿porqué crees que te lo he dado?" me gustó su determinación en esa respuesta "¿Te ayudo?"

·¿Por qué tintineadora me has tomado? Es muy fácil· me reí al darme cuenta de que no podía ajustar las cintas.

"Deja que te ayudo... Esto se estira por aquí... y ahora... Listo"

·Ah... ya veo· lo froté para lubricarlo con mi crema y Peri se desnudó.

"Vale... yo lo veo enorme y ni siquiera lo he probado a solas por miedo, así que no te pases... soy más estrecha que tú"

·Ya lo sé, conozco tu cuerpo palmo a palmo·

"Bien... ¿cómo lo hacemos?"

·Bueno pues... como no hay mucho espacio, estírate desde el borde de la cama y lo haré de pie. ¿Alguna vez te has metido algo así?·

"No, nunca, será mi primera vez"

·Oh... vaya... entonces puede que te duela un poco...·

"Lo sé, me lo dijo Gliss, pero quiero que lo hagas tú"

·¿Estás segura?·

"Dale"

·Está bien. Si te duele demasiado, me avisas y paro· le metí un dedo para ver qué tan preparada estaba y dado lo estrecha que era, esto no iba a ser fácil ·Voy a meter la punta ¿de acuerdo?· asintió y me puse a ello. Realmente era un buen invento, no hacía falta usar las manos para nada, los duendes lo tenían muy fácil.

Se quejó un poco cuando empezó a entrar y cuando llegué a la anchura de cuatro dedos, me pidió que parara.

"Es... demasiado..."

·Pero sólo será la primera vez y ya está, poco a poco se te irá dilatando, como hiciste antes para meterme la mano, ya verás. Tú respira hondo e intenta no pensar en el dolor·

"Vale..." volví a ello y ahora lo entré un poco más, pero cuando la punta estaba casi dentro, Peri no aguantó más.

·Ya paro, ya paro... Gliss ya podría haber cogido uno más estrecho...·

"Sí... otra vez"

·¿Segura?· volvió a asentir. Fui más despacio para que se acostumbrara y finalmente entró una parte. Fui metiendo y sacando el consolador y al cabo de unas penetraciones, fui introduciéndolo más y más. No tenía muy claro si sus gemidos eran de placer o dolor, pero seguí al no decirme lo contrario y le empecé a coger gustillo a ese aparato.

Notaba como su cuerpo se revolucionaba por momentos, seguí introduciéndolo cada vez más al fondo para que sintiera todo el poder del consolador y su pulso se disparó, estaba en ese punto en el que el cuerpo se te vuelve loco. La cogí de las piernas para echarle unas buenas penetraciones y fui aumentando de velocidad.

Su trasero empezó a chocar con mis piernas, estaba disfrutando realmente de estar penetrándola de esa forma, me sentía de maravilla y lo mejor era que podía seguir sin parar durante mucho tiempo. Llegó un punto en el que Peri fue incapaz de hacer nada más que gemir y como no decía que parara, seguí y seguí metiéndole con rapidez. Su vagina estaba empezando a verse enrojecida por el roce y el consolador brillaba por sus fluidos.

Tuve que apoyar mis manos a la cama por que la espalda me estaba molestando y al hacerlo, subí la fuerza de las penetraciones. Si fuera mi cama ya la habríamos roto.

Cuando se puso a arquearse de forma exagerada y gemir a todo pulmón, saqué el consolador y un chorro enorme de fluidos me bañó el torso. Estábamos sudando y Peri ya no podía más, tuvo que quedarse un buen rato estirada para recuperar su respiración. Cuando me fijé en su vagina, vi que estaba bien abierta. Después de esto sin duda, iba a serle más fácil meterse consoladores.

·Woah... creo que me pasé un poco...·

"De... mas... iado..." a penas podía hablar, seguía estirada con los ojos cerrados, moviéndose de un lado para el otro.

Me lo quité y me quedé a su lado mirando como se comportaba después de aquello.

·La próxima vez me toca a mí· con lo agotada que la dejé, poco más hicimos aquella noche. Aunque me hubiera gustado estar jugando hasta más tarde, nos quedamos dormidas rápidamente mientras nos recordábamos lo mucho que nos queríamos.

Fue un día de lo más movido y terminó en el mejor lugar que podía terminar.

* * *

 _Menudo día. A ver cuando subo el próximo cap._


	7. El momento de Peri

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Os dejo un pequeño capítulo que me encanta. ¿Cómo terminó enamorada Peri de Tink?_

 **El hilo entre el amor y el odio.**

Capítulo 6.5: El momento de Peri.

* * *

Hey, que yo también quiero contar parte de la historia...

Ah, hola Peri, ¿qué nos quieres contar?

El día en que me enamoré de Tink, es demasiado bueno como para no contarlo

Tienes razón... Pues venga, adelante, todo tuyo.

Yuhuuu... Veamos... pasó un par de semanas antes de que Tink se enamorara de mí, no era un día normal ya que en esa ocasión sólo vino Tink a pasar la tarde con nosotras...

·¿Porqué tarda tanto? Llevamos horas aquí esperando·

"Llevamos quince minutos, no seas tan impaciente..." estábamos en la frontera esperándola pero no llegaba.

"Wo, ¿en tu casa podremos jugar a verdad o reto?" a Gliss le encantaba ese juego, bueno, aún le encanta aunque ya pocas cosas nos quedan por saber de las demás que no sepamos.

"¿Otra vez? Podríamos probar otro juego para variar..."

·Al cuarto oscuro haha·

"Os brillan las alas, ¿como coño vamos a jugar a eso?"

·Era broma Spike...·

"¿Y el yo nunca?"

"Es casi lo mismo que el de verdad o reto... ¿Qué tal... el objeto perdido?"

"Pero ese muy aburrido" _con lo que le gusta a Tink..._ "Tiene que ser algo con más acción"

·¿Y al escondite? No es un lugar muy apropiado pero será divertido·

"Sí sí sí, nunca hemos jugado al escondite en tu casa"

"Por que es una locura, además, nos encontraremos en seguida, sobretodo tú y Tink"

"Eres una escarchafiestas..."

"No, sólo digo que va a ser un poco-"

·Entonces nos escondemos las dos juntas y ya está, seremos como un grupo"

"Venga Spike, será divertido"

·¡Chicas!, ya está llegando· vi mis alas brillar y la busqué entre los árboles de otoño.

"¡Periii!"

·Ahí está. ¡Tii~ink!" descendió rápidamente y me abrazó como de costumbre.

"Perdona por tardar tanto, pero es que Terence se pone un poco pesado a veces..."

·Con que estés aquí me vale... date la vuelta· le escarché las alas y cuando se giró me volvió a abrazar.

"Me hubiera gustado pasar el día en invierno..."

"Vale chicas, ¿nos vamos ya o vais a seguir abrazándoos más?"

"Ya vamos, tranquila Spike..." nos pusimos en marcha sin separarme de ella, como siempre "¿Qué toca hoy?"

"¡El escondite extreme!"

·¿Y ese nombre?·

"¿Qué? Algún nombre tendrá que tener"

"¿En qué consiste?"

"Es como el escondite pero en casa de Spike. ¡Escondite extreme!"

"Woo qué buena idea, nunca he jugado al escondite dentro de casa"

·Lo propuse yo~·

"¿En serio? Pensé que había sido Gliss" y entonces, llegamos a su casa.

"¿Quién empieza?" preguntó inocentemente Spike.

"Yo no"

·Yo no·

"Yo tampoco" y le tocó a ella.

"Arg, muy bien, empiezo yo" Spike cerró los ojos y al sentarse en el sofá, nos fuimos a esconder rápidamente.

"¿Nos escondemos juntas?"

·Eh... claro· aunque la casa era grande, no iba a ser fácil encontrar un buen sitio para escondernos, y mucho menos para escondernos las dos, pero recordé que Spike tenía unas cajas en la habitación de los trastos y la llevé ahí. Nos escondimos agachadas en un rincón donde no nos podría ver.

"Tengo que jugar a esto en casa de Vidia..."

·Shh, nos va a oír... no hagas ruido·

"Vale..." pero el silencio duró pocos segundos, Tink estornudó con el polvo que había y tiró un par de cajas al suelo haciendo demasiado ruido.

·¡Tink! Así no se juega a este juego haha·

"Lo siento haha" Spike apareció al escucharnos.

"¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?"

·Te... ordenamos la habitación...·

"Pues no se os da muy bien haha, ayudadme a encontrar a Gliss anda"

·Vamos Tink... ¡cuidado!· al intentar salir de ahí tiró otra caja que estaba al límite.

"Ups, lo siento hehe..."

"¿Cómo puedes tintinear tan bien con lo torpe que eres?"

"No tengo ni idea haha" no fue muy difícil encontrar a Gliss debajo de la cama.

"Empiezo a pensar que jugar a esto en mi casa no es muy buena idea..."

"Venga Spike, no seas aguafiestas. ¿A quién has encontrado primero?"

"A las dos..."

·Pues os buscamos las dos, así funciona el juego ¿no?· sabía que no, pero quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Tink.

"Más sitio para esconderme~"

"Vale, venga, os toca" fuimos al sofá y esperamos.

"Oye, ¿y si nos quedamos aquí y no las buscamos?"

·Hmm, me temo que se enfadarán un poco, pero podemos esperar un par de minutos antes de ir a por ellas·

"Lo decía en broma, pero ahora que lo dices... haha"

·Oye Tink, ¿cuando vas a volver?·

"Pero si acabo de llegar"

·¿Y qué? Quiero saberlo, se me alargan los días que no vienes...·

"A mí también... pasado mañana, con las chicas y puede que Terence..."

·¿Puede?·

"No lo sé, cada vez le gusta menos venir... y siempre se enfada cuando voy, sobretodo cuando voy sola"

·Eso es que te quiere mucho·

"Ya... pero a veces es un poco plasta, me cuesta quitármelo de encima, no sé... ya no es como antes..."

·Vaya... si yo fuera él vendría contigo a todas partes, sobretodo al invierno, ¿sabes lo genial que es?·

"Haha, pues claro que lo sé... Oye, creo que me olvido de algo pero no sé qué es..."

·Hmm... déjame pensar, déjame pensar... quizás... no sé, ¿Gliss y Spike? Haha·

"Vamos anda, a saber donde se han metido" fuimos a buscarlas y después de no encontrarlas en la habitación, fuimos al baño.

·Vaya, me pregunto qué será ese trozo de ala que sobresale de la ducha...· de repente se escondió y escuchamos a Gliss reír.

"Creo que entramos en un mal momento, alguien se va a dar una ducha"

·¿Quieres que te pase el jabón Gliss?·

"Vale, vale, me habéis pillado..." salimos para buscarla, pero no había forma de encontrarla.

·¿Dónde se habrá metido?·

"He buscado en los armarios y no está"

"Quizás esté encerrada en ese que siempre cierra con llave"

·No podría cerrarlo desde dentro... A propósito, ¿qué tiene en ese armario?·

"¿No lo sabéis? ¿Nunca lo habéis intentado abrir para ver qué había?"

·No... pero más de una vez pensamos en cogerle la llave·

"Yo no podría aguantar mis ganas de abrirlo... ¿Y si en verdad está allí y lo ha cerrado desde dentro?"

·Qué no Tink, eso sería hacer trampa...·

"¿Y si se está ahogando ahí dentro? Tenemos que abrirlo ahora mismo, vamos"

"No creo que sea una buena idea, pero yo también quiero saber qué hay"

"Vale, vale chicas, no estoy metida en el armario, dejadlo en paz"

·¿De dónde has salido? ¿Nos estabas escuchando?·

"Llevo años viviendo aquí, me conozco la casa como el patrón de mis alas"

"¿Qué tienes en ese armario? ¿Es algo prohibido que no puedes decir a nadie?" Tink no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese armario.

"Ignorarlo, no es nada importante. Te toca a ti ¿no Gliss?"

"No cambies de tema"

"Déjalo Tink, si no nos ha dicho nada a nosotras en todo este tiempo, no nos lo dirá ahora... ¿verdad Spike?"

"Qué no pesadas, venga, a esconderse"

·Vamos Tink· y sí, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, llega a ser muy insistente.

"A la habitación..." se fue hacia allí y la seguí más por vigilarla que por el juego.

·Déjalo ya, si Spike no quiere decírnoslo será por que no debemos saberlo, alguna razón habrá·

"Vale, ya lo dejo... ¿crees que entramos las dos?" dijo abriendo el armario del lado.

·Si quitamos la ropa sí, pero entonces será muy obvio...·

"Sólo hace falta apartarla un poco y... ¿ves? Venga entra" mantuvo la ropa apretujada para que pudiera entrar y entonces, al soltarla para cerrar la puerta me empujaron hacia ella.

·Uff... no puedo echarme más hacia atrás...· no tenía acceso a la pared, así que tuve que agarrarme de sus brazos para no aplastarla.

"Aquí no nos va a encontrar..." con nuestro respirar, nuestros pechos se rozaban y al estar en silencio, a oscuras, con nuestras caras casi pegadas... me puse nerviosa sin saber por qué "¿Te... te tiemblan las manos?"

·Shh...· al darse cuenta me puse más nerviosa aún, a saber qué debía de estar pensando, no quería que pensara nada raro, pero lo raro era que yo pensara en eso en ese momento. En un momento, mis manos se resbalaron y mi cuerpo se pegó al suyo. Nos habíamos abrazado miles de veces, pero eso no se sintió de la misma forma.

"Cuidado... Será mejor si estamos abrazadas..." y no, esa idea no ayudó mucho a mis pensamientos, me tocó la espalda con sus manos llevándome hacia ella, sintiendo hasta el latido de su corazón. Y ahí estaba yo, respirando por la boca lo más lento que podía, con mi pulso a cien y mil pensamientos extraños dando vueltas por mi cabeza. Llegué a desear que no nos encontraran nunca y todo.

No podía ni quería mover ni un pelo, estaba acorralada en ese pequeño espacio, a los brazos del hada más importante para mí, sin decir nada, sólo, sintiendo ese momento. Nunca me había sentido tan cerca de ella, ese largo e íntimo momento cambió algo en mí, fue como si le hubiera dado un pedacito de mi corazón a Tink. Sin duda, no podría volver a verla de la misma forma.

Cuando Gliss abrió el armario y la luz nos sorprendió, pude volver a respirar.

"¡Spike! Las he encontrado. ¿Cómo demonios habéis cabido aquí dentro las dos?"

"Con fe, confianza y... sin polvo de hada, Pe...Peri, tienes la cara roja... oh dios mío, tanto tiempo abrazadas te debe de haber dado un golpe de calor, lo siento, ¿estás bien?" _no es eso..._

·Tranquila... estoy bien... no es nada· me senté en la cama igualmente para asimilar un poco todo y Tink se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Qué ha pasado? Peri ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Las encontré metidas en tu armario de la ropa, ¿te lo puedes creer?"

"Os podríais haber asfixiado allí, fue idea de Tink, ¿a qué sí?"

"Sí... hehe, pero no pensé que le daría calor a Peri..."

·Estoy bien, no me pasa nada...·

"Tienes razón, sus mejillas están enrojecidas, déjame ver" Spike me miró de cerca y le aparté la cara con la palma de la mano.

·Estoy bien, en serio ya vale. ¿A quién le toca? ¿Spike?· me levanté para dejar de ser el centro de atención.

"¿Estás segura Peri?"

·Qué sí, no te preocupes Tink· iba a decir que no era culpa de su calor corporal, pero eso habría complicado mucho las cosas.

"Muy bien, venga Spike, al sofá. Seguimos~" a Gliss nunca se le acaban las ganas de jugar.

"Voy" se fueron de la habitación y Tink se levantó algo extrañada para ver qué me pasaba.

"Perdona Peri, no debimos estar tanto rato juntas..."

·N-no... por mí está bien...· fue entonces cuando se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás ella quería algo más y escogió ese escondite a propósito. _Tengo que averiguar lo que piensa..._ ·¿No te dí mucho frío?·

"Pues no... bueno un poco pero no mucho, el abrigo me mantiene caliente"

·Aha... ..." _¿Cómo se lo digo sutilmente? ·_ me gustó el escondite que escogiste...·

"Sí, Gliss encontró a Spike antes que a nosotras, ¿dónde nos escondemos ahora? Se nos acaba el tiempo..."

·Ah, pues... e-en la ducha· fue lo primero que se me pasó por la mente, me arrepentí de haberlo dicho al momento, pero a ella no le pareció mal.

"Vamos entonces" fuimos al baño y Tink entró en la ducha rápidamente, sin hacer mucho ruido "Es más grande que el armario..."

·Claro que lo es, cualquier cosa lo es...· me detuve antes de entrar, no quería ponerme igual que antes, pero quizás ella también quería estar junto a mí de la misma forma que yo así que terminé entrando.

"Pues estás más guapa con ese tono rojizo en la cara..." eso me estalló por dentro, sin duda era una indirecta o algo por el estilo. Me di la vuelta para que dejara de mirarme e intenté tranquilizarme. _Vale Peri... no te pongas nerviosa..._ No ayudó para nada que Tink me cogiera de las caderas para acercarme a ella.

·Te verán si te pones tan al borde...· me alegré de haber escogido ese escondite, cogí sus manos y rodeé mi barriga con ellas. Me imaginé a nosotras desnudas, bajo el agua, sintiendo la diferencia de temperaturas de nuestra piel, acariciándonos y diciéndonos cosas dulces... No me lo podía creer, me estaba poniendo cachonda con ella, con su inofensivo tacto y sintiendo su tranquila respiración en mi cuello.

Por desgracia Spike vino para romper ese momento y nos pilló en seguida.

"Muy bien chicas, salid de ahí, aquí sólo me ducho yo" seguía pensando en qué pasaría si llegáramos a enrollarnos ella y yo, no podía quitar esa idea de mi mente ahora que se formó.

"¿Y Gliss?"

"Se estaba escondiendo en una esquina del techo, ¿te lo puedes crees?"

"Por supuesto"

·Em... Tink... ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?· quería que supiera lo que sentía por ella, para saber si ella sentía lo mismo o sólo era yo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

·A... ¿solas?· Spike me miró extrañada y nos dejó ahí en el baño cerrando la puerta.

"¿A solas? ¿Quieres contarme un secreto...? No me digas que es por un duende" eso destrozó mis esperanzas...

·Te... ¿gustaría que saliera con un duende...?·

"Pues claro que sí, aún no sé cómo nadie ha podido fijarse en ti" fue un golpe muy duro, era la primera vez que no estábamos de acuerdo en algo.

·Ya... pues no, no me gusta nadie hehe... Mejor volvemos con las demás...·

"Pero..." salí de allí y me auto insulté por haber pensado en esas tonterías. El resto del día intenté no pensar más en ello, era una absurda tontería, no valía la pena pensar más en ello.

Aún así, por la noche, volví a pensar en ello y una ola de sentimientos me debastaron entera. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie, llegué incluso a fantasear con ella y... tengo que admitirlo, acabé masturbándome antes de dormir pensando en ella, recordando esos momentos íntimos que tuvimos.

Desde entonces no pude pensar en otra cosa, cada vez que volvía intentaba darle sutiles indirectas que nunca captaba. Sin duda ella no tenía los mismos pensamientos que yo, pero eso no iba a durar mucho. Dos semanas después...

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado casi tanto como a mí :3_


	8. La proposición de matrimonio

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Preparaos por que este es uno de los capítulos más omg del fic. Se aconsejan pañuelos, pero antes, yuri ^.^_

 **El hilo entre el amor y el odio.**

Capítulo 7: La proposición de matrimonio.

* * *

Al despertar noté la suave piel de Peri pegada a mí. Me estaba abrazando, dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en mis costillas y tenía mi pierna izquierda inmovilizada por las suyas. Volví a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de ese placentero momento con el tranquilo silencio del invierno. Era tan relajante, que incluso volví a quedarme dormida y eso que suelo levantarme nada más despertar.

Al cabo de un rato, sentí que Peri se movía así que abrí los ojos un poco para ver qué hacía. Cuando vi que se acercaba a mi cara, me hice la dormida y entonces me dio un beso muy suave, casi como si me acariciara los labios con los suyos. No pude evitar sonreír y delatarme a mí misma.

"Estás despierta ¿verdad?" era la primera vez que despertaba por la mañana al lado suyo. Fue maravilloso, ojalá todos los días fueran así.

·Sí...· acerqué su cuerpo al mío y ella se puso encima de mí, cogiéndome de mis hombros manteniendo una corta distancia entre las dos.

"Te quiero" dijo susurrando, haciéndome sentir el hada más afortunada de Pixie Hollow.

·Yo tam-· al parecer no había terminado la frase.

"Mucho, y cuando creo que ya no puedo quererte más vas y me sorprendes... te amo tanto Tink..." la rodeé con mis brazos, ella lo era todo para mí y al decirme esas palabras por la mañana, me hizo sentir tan querida... tan importante, tan... suya. No quería volver a perderla nunca más, ella tenía que estar conmigo, nada ni nadie tenía que separarnos, estábamos destinadas a vivir juntas pese al haber nacido en estaciones distintas.

·Yo... cuando creo que no puedo ser más feliz a tu lado... vas y· la besé tiernamente, sintiendo sus labios con delicadeza, suavemente como si fueran frágiles como el cristal. Puse todo mi amor en ese largo beso, que terminó con un profundo suspiro por parte de las dos ·me sorprendes...· el ambiente no podía ser más idílico.

"¿Has dormido bien cariño? ¿Tienes frío?"

·He dormido mejor que nunca. Estás preciosa cuando duermes·

"Tú lo estás siempre..." me quedé con las ganas de decirle lo mucho que me gustaba... todo de ella "¿Sabes? Es el primer día que no tengo pesadillas por lo de Terence" odié tener que escuchar ese nombre viniendo de su boca, no merecía ni ser mencionado.

·Entonces dormiré contigo cada día·

"Por favor" entonces nos besamos y besamos lentamente como si no existiera el tiempo, como si ese momento fuera sólo para nosotras dos, como si no existiera nadie más en el planeta y nuestros labios nos unieran para toda la eternidad "Tink" dijo entre besos.

·Dime· se apartó un poco acariciándome la cara sin querer con su pelo. Adoraba estar rodeada de su aroma.

"Desde que desperté... siento mis latidos como si estuvieran dentro de mi cabeza... es algo extraño..." me sorprendió que ella lo sintiera también.

·Oh Peri, eso es genial, pensé que sólo me pasaría a mí·

"¿Qué?" le cogí la mano y me la llevé a mi corazón.

·Lo que escuchas no son tus latidos, son los míos... Ahora mismo laten al mismo tiempo, siempre lo hacen cuando estamos juntas· se emocionó un montón al escuchar eso.

"Entonces... ¿escucho tu corazón?"

·¡Sí, y a distancia! Así fue como te encontré en los glaciares, pero pensé que sólo era cosa mía...·

"Eso es increíble... ¿porqué no me lo dijiste antes?"

·No le di mucho importancia...·

"¿Cómo que no...? Tenemos que contárselo a Dewey, es un descubrimiento asombroso"

·Yo prefiero quedarme en la cama contigo...· me arrepentí un poco de mis palabras al recordar que yo también quería hablar con él sobre lo de la boda.

"Sí... la verdad es que yo también... Algunas mañanas me masturbo aquí, recordando los momentos que pasamos juntas y ahora que estás aquí..."

·Tienes ganas ¿verdad? ¿Estás recordando lo de anoche ahora mismo?·

"El día entero" deslicé mis manos desde su espalda hasta sus pechos y cerró sus ojos cogiendo aire "Pero..."

·¿Pero?·

"Quiero que te masturbes tú... si quieres" me extrañó su petición, pero por ella haría lo que fuera.

·Yo... ¿sola? ¿Quieres ver cómo me masturbo?·

"Quiero que lo hagas... pensando en mí, ¿lo has hecho alguna vez?"

·No... entre que he estado con las hadas sanadoras y tal... hace mucho que no lo hago sola· por su reacción esperaba un sí como respuesta, pero no tuve oportunidad.

"Si no quieres hacerlo... es una tontería sólo..."

·Sí, claro que quiero hacerlo, si me lo pides tú lo haré...· inexplicablemente me daba vergüenza hacerlo delante de ella, me estaría observando todo el tiempo y además no tenía mis juguetes allí ·¿Puedo... hacerlo en cualquier posición?·

"Cómo tú quieras" al verme decidida, me dejó espacio y me di la vuelta para ponerme a cuatro patas, así no sentiría su mirada clavándose en mí "¿Qué momento vas a recordar?"

·Pues...· tras pensarlo un poco, recurrí al mejor momento que pasamos juntas para mí ·la primera vez, en casa de Spike... cuando me hiciste poner de pie y tú por detrás... me besabas el cuello... me acariciabas... me pusiste a cien cuando me empezaste a tocar y...· me quedé sin palabras al recordar ese momento, sin darme cuenta ya me estaba masturbando y me estaba excitando mucho.

En un momento olvidé que Peri estaba detrás de mí observándome, recordé también cuando le saqué los pantalones y se quedó avergonzada por esas que llevaban un osito, las cuales dejamos más que empapadas el día siguiente. Mi mente voló hacia esa mañana inconscientemente y puse a masturbarme con más intensidad.

·Sí... Peri...· me estaba deshaciendo por dentro al pensar en todos esos instantes juntos, en la ducha que nos dimos, cuando nos tocamos en el baño de Spike... Meter todo aquello en mi cabeza y usarlo para darme placer era algo que tenía que hacer tarde o temprano por lo placentero que llegaba a ser.

Me puse a gemir al poco rato, yo era la que mejor conocía mi cuerpo y sabía como tocarme, además, fui algo deprisa para de alguna forma no defraudar a Peri. Cambié de mano por que se me estaba cansando el antebrazo y seguí fantaseando con ella, con lo que hicimos el día anterior y lo que nos quedaba por hacer. Incluso me la imaginé masturbándose pensando en mí en esa misma cama, eso me excitó muchísimo.

Continué sin parar, me estaba acercando al orgasmo cuando de repente, noté las manos de Peri en mis caderas, levantándome un poco. No me dio tiempo ni de girarme, sentí ese consolador apartando mi mano, haciéndose camino entre mis labios.

"No puedo aguantar más" eso fue lo mejor que podría haber hecho, me agarré en la cama con las manos y me eché lentamente hacia atrás para que me penetrara lo antes posible. Pese a lo grueso que era, me lo metió sin problemas y Peri usó sus manos para llevarlo hasta lo más profundo de mí. Dejé caer mi cabeza en la cama por esa sensación, esa penetración inesperada que tanto pedía mi cuerpo me estremeció.

·No pares... fóllame Peri, ¡dale duro!· nunca imaginé que algo así saldría de mi boca, ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces antes de decirlo, fue como si hablara mi deseo.

No tardó en hacerme caso y empezó a embestirme sin piedad. Fue más duro de lo que esperaba pero me sentía preparada para ello, pensé para mí misma que ya era hora de que alguien se pusiera a metérmela de esa forma. Fui aguantando penetración tras penetración y cada una de ellas me volvía más loca que la anterior. Sentía las ganas de Peri con los gritos que daba pero no eran comparables a los que soltaba yo con algo de rabia. Difícilmente existe una mejor forma de desahogarse.

Deseé quedarme al límite del orgasmo para siempre, pero inevitablemente terminé cediendo y sentí el clímax más intenso que jamás tuve. Sin embargo Peri no paró hasta que se lo rogué.

·Para, para porfa... ya no... más...· caí exhausta en la cama sintiendo como ardía por dentro. A los pocos segundos me empezó a doler un poco la vagina pero no me importó lo más mínimo por que sin duda valió la pena. Después de escuchar con los ojos cerrados el ruido del consolador cayendo al suelo, noté los pechos de Peri en mi espalda y su peso dejándose caer en mí poco a poco.

Me besó el cuello mientras su mano fue navegando por mi barriga hasta terminar en ese fuego intenso, resbaladizo y no por la crema que llevaba puesta.

"Lo siento, no pude contenerme. ¿Estás bien?" entendía su preocupación, pero no tenía por qué preguntar.

·¿Lo dudas?· la escuché reír levemente y entonces se echó a mi lado para verme.

"Gracias..."

·¿Porqué me das las gracias? Yo soy la que-·

"Por todo, me das mucho más de lo que crees... jamás podré llegar a compensártelo"

·Con estar a tu lado es suficiente... te amo Peri· me abrazó de forma similar a cuando desperté y a los dos minutos de pura paz y tranquilidad, destrozó ese momento.

"Deberías darte una ducha..." tenía toda la razón, pero ya podría haber sido más sutil.

·¿Me acompañarás?· no tenía demasiadas ganas de darme una ducha fría y quitarme la crema, se estaba muy bien en su cama desnuda sin notar el frío.

"¿Porqué crees que te lo he preguntado?" pensándolo mejor, una ducha con ella no podía ser tan malo pero la pereza terminó ganando.

·Vale, en cinco minutos...· dije haciéndome una bolita y acurrucándome a su lado.

"Hmm... ¿sabes qué hora es?"

·Pues no sé... ¿las once quizás?·

"Nope, es la hora de ¡hacerte cosquillas!" me pilló desprevenida por completo, se me echó encima y me mató a cosquillas, no podía dejar de reír. En un intento de escapar de sus temibles garras de la risa, caí de la cama. Me quedé mirándola cuando apareció, estaba de rodillas en la cama, apoyada en el borde y riendo "¿Qué tal las vistas desde el suelo?"

·Parece que tengas los pechos más grandes· se los tocó un poco decepcionada e intuí lo que estaba pensando. Me levanté para besarla antes de nada ·No te acomplejes, me gustan tus pechos Peri, así se me hace más fácil abrazarte·

"¿También escuchas mis pensamientos?" dijo mientras se levantaba.

·No... eso es por que te conozco muy bien·

"Tienes razón, si supieras lo que pienso ahora mismo..." me abrazó sin terminar la frase.

·¿Qué? ¿Qué pasaría?· sonrió sin responderme.

"Vamos a ducharnos, venga"

·¿No me lo vas a decir?· me cogió la mano y salimos de su habitación. _¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Porqué lo dijo de esa forma?_ Cuando llegamos al baño me dijo.

"Algún día te lo diré, no te preocupes" realmente me sorprendió que aún tuviera secretos que guardarme. Prácticamente lo sabíamos todo la una de la otra, eso me dejó intrigada.

·¿Y si me lo dices ahora? Hoy es algún día·

"A esta hora el agua no estará muy fría"

·No me cambies de tema...·

"Perdona, no debí haber dicho nada. Sé lo insistente que llegas a ser cuando quieres saber algo pero, de veras, es algo importante. Si me quieres, no me preguntes más sobre ello"

·¿Es... algo malo?·

"¿Escuchas cuando te hablo?"

·¿¡Es algo malo o no!?· si tenía algún problema, tenía que saberlo.

"No... te aseguro que no, no tienes de qué preocuparte"

·Vale... no te preguntaré más sobre ello entonces·

"Gracias. Y ahora..." encendió la ducha y las gotas empezaron a caer empapándonos.

·Pues no está para nada fríííiaaah...· la crema se desvaneció y volví a sentir el frío invernal en todo su esplendor.

"Deja que te ayude" me puso contra la pared para besarme y así entrar en calor "puedo sentir... tu calidez..."

·Sí...·

"Me gusta..." seguimos besándonos un rato más y lavamos nuestros cuerpos con mucha intimidad.

Después de casi terminarnos el agua y helarme de frío, salimos y fuimos a por nuestra ropa. Se me hizo extraño sentir el frío después de tanto tiempo, pero así es como lo recordaba todo, la piel de Peri, el suelo, el aire...

Una vez listas y muertas de hambre, nos pusimos a hacer el desayuno barra comida. Se nos hizo raro que ni Spike ni Gliss se hubieran pasado por casa para ver qué tal íbamos pero pensándolo bien, si fuéramos ellas tampoco vendríamos. Nos imaginamos a Spike entrando en casa y viéndonos haciendo a saber qué cosa.

Y... hablando de Spike, menuda mañana se pasó con Gliss, ese par se habían descubierto a sí mismas, no sé cómo pudieron tardar tanto aunque yo no puedo hablar mucho ya que conocía a Peri desde hace casi seis meses.

En fin, después de el tremendo desayuno que nos comimos, fuimos a ver a Dewey para contarle sobre nuestro nuevo descubrimiento. Saludamos a Fiona al entrar y él ni se dio cuenta, o... puede que se hiciera el sorprendido, no sé.

Después de contarle lo de los latidos y darle unos cuantos detalles del tema, él mismo llegó a la conclusión de que se debía al hecho de estar un largo periodo de tiempo escuchando el corazón de la otra, en su caso cuando durmió conmigo y en el mío cuando nos tumbamos en su sofá antes de que la secuestraran.

Sin duda teníamos un buen libro sobre las singularidades que tienen las hermanas. Después de eso iba a pedirle a Peri que me dejara a solas con él pero ella se me adelantó.

"Am... ¿tienes un momento para mostrarme el libro ese llamado 'Tomar decisiones'?" Dewey la miró extrañado un momento pero luego reaccionó y algo nervioso, se la llevó a la enorme estantería.

"S-sí, sí, claro, acompáñame Peri"

"Gracias, espera aquí ¿vale cariño?"

·Vale...· no entendí muy bien por qué no podía ir con ellos, pero así me daría tiempo para pensar en una excusa para hablar a solas con él. _¿tomar decisiones? ¿será un libro sobre cómo tomarlas? Hay libros para todo... ¿tendrá algo que ver con lo que me dijo antes? Hmm... argh, la excusa, tengo que pensar en algo... si le digo que quiero hablar con él a solas será un poco extraño, y no quiero que Peri se sienta apartada... oh, ya sé._

Cuando volvieron parecían de lo más felices los dos.

"Gracias Dewey, eres el mejor"

·¿Sabes? He estado pensando en todos los libros que tienes aquí desordenados y que casi nadie lee... Tengo una idea para arreglar eso, mira, acompáñame Dewey, sólo será un momento Peri...· me lo llevé a arrastras dejándola ahí medio sorprendida ·La clave está en la categorización, si creamos un sistema ordenado por estanterías y teniendo en cuenta...· cuando estuve segura de que Peri no iba a oírme, le conté lo que quería ·Vale Dewey, necesito que me aclares algunas dudas·

"Ya sabía yo que esto no iba a ser por los libros... dime, ¿qué necesitas saber?"

·Verás... la cosa es que... quiero... casarme con Peri pero no sé como está el tema de las bodas entre hadas... y de diferentes estaciones...·

"Ho ho ho... sin duda sois hermanas..." _¿eh?_ "Bueno, te explicaré como funciona esto. Las bodas no son algo muy habitual y realmente hay pocos matrimonios actualmente, pero eso no significa que no podáis casaros, por supuesto. Hubo hace mucho tiempo una boda entre dos hadas y creo que un par entre dos duendes, así que por eso no tenéis que preocuparos. Lo que sí que tendréis que conseguir es la aprobación de un ministro, Lord Milori o la reina, pero creo que no os va a costar mucho"

·Genial, eso me deja más tranquila. Gracias Dewey·

"No hay de qué... Espero que seáis muy felices juntas"

·Por supuesto· al volver vimos a Peri riendo sola, sin darse cuenta de que estábamos allí ·¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?·

"Nada, nada... ¿nos vamos?"

·Sí. Adiós Dewey·

"Que os vaya bien... a las dos" salimos de allí y nos dirigimos hacia su casa.

·¿De qué trata ese libro?·

"¿Libro? A-ah... es la historia de dos hadas que van al campamento de verano y... nada, no importa... ¿Vas a organizar los libros de Dewey?"

·Pues... creo que no hehe, es más complicado de lo que creí·

"Me lo imaginaba. Oye esta tarde... ¿vas a ir a por más crema de esa?"

·Hmm... no creo que Adam haya hecho más, puede que hoy no me pueda quedar en tu casa·

"Oh... vaya, ¿entonces te irás más tarde?"

·Hasta que se haga de noche, ¿porqué?·

"No, por saberlo..." algo tramaba, sabía que me ocultaba algo.

·¿Quieres que me vaya?·

"Claro que no, ¿porqué dices eso?"

·Vale vale... pues... ¡Espera! No te muevas·

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" estábamos cerca de su casa y vi algo raro en la fachada.

·¿Qué es eso que hay ahí? En tu casa... parece un papel...· nos acercamos lentamente con mucho cuidado por si acaso.

"Está clavado con un cuchillo... Tink..." me agarró del brazo por el miedo.

·Tranquila, si es de Terence será una prueba estupenda para que lo encierren·

"Podría ser una trampa..."

·¿Recuerdas si estaba cuando salimos?·

"No lo sé, no me fijé..."

·No te acerques a la puerta...· arranqué la nota y nos apartamos rápidamente ·¿Qué es esto?·

"Parece una hoja arrancada de un libro..."

 **Sarcoidosis**

Enfermedad grave poco común causada por la flor Solanum jazminoides, más conocida como falso jazmín, que debe ser tratada de inmediato por las hadas sanadoras del lado cálido.

Características

No es contagiosa ni puede adquirir con el contacto con dicha flor, suele transmitirse por la sangre y/o por heridas abiertas.

Síntomas

En las primeras fases, molestias respiratorias, agotamiento,  
pérdida de fuerza, y en ocasiones, mareos repentinos.  
En las fases más avanzadas puede afectar a los pulmones  
causando daños irreversibles e incluso, si no es tratado en  
menos de dos días, el paciente puede llegar a fallecer.

Tratamiento

.

·¡Le falta el resto de la página! ¿Qué es esto?·

"Tink... tengo mucho miedo"

·No tienes por qué, seguro que es una-·

"Tink... Pensé que no era nada pero... me cuesta un poco respirar..."

·¿¡Qué!?· era imposible, no podía haber cogido esa enfermedad y mucho menos en invierno ·Aquí no hay flores, no es posible...·

"Menos de dos días... no puedo ir al lado cálido Tink..."

·Tranquila, si tienes que ir te llevaré aunque tenga que traer la máquina de nieve yo sola. Por ahora, vamos a buscar a las chicas, cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que dos·

"Sí..." nos pusimos en marcha y me di cuenta de que a Peri le faltaba energía, volaba más despacio y no tenía buena cara.

·Ya llegamos Peri, ya llegamos...· intenté abrir la puerta de su casa pero no pude ·¿está cerrada? ¿¡Hola!?·

"Y-ya voy..." me extrañó que cerrara la puerta si estaba en casa, y que tardara tanto en abrir "Sí, hola chicas hehe..."

·Tenemos problemas, tenéis que ayudarnos· entramos y vimos a Gliss un poco despeinada.

"Hola... ¿qué hacéis por aquí?" puse esa hoja arrancada en la mesa y se lo leyeron.

"¿Qué se supone que...?"

·Nos encontramos esto clavado con un cuchillo en la casa de Peri, creemos que la han envenenado pero...·

"Venga ya, ¿cómo? Si no nos apartamos de ella y dormisteis juntas ¿no?"

"Sí... eso es cierto..."

·Ya... pero viniendo de Terence... es capaz de haber entrado en casa mientras dormíamos o algo... Mierda, tenemos que llevarte con las hadas sanadoras·

"Aquí dudo que sepan como tratarlo ya que es una enfermedad del lado cálido... ¿estáis seguras de que la han envenenado?"

"Creo que sí Spike, me agoto fácilmente y me cuesta respirar más de lo normal..."

"Esperad, y si vamos a ver a Dewey para que nos consiga el resto de la hoja, quizás el tratamiento sea sencillo"

·Muy buena Gliss, haremos lo siguiente. Copiaremos lo que pone en la hoja y le traerás la original a Dewey, nosotras iremos con las copia a las hadas sanadoras, ¿de acuerdo?·

"Sí, vale" no podíamos perder ni un segundo, si la habían intoxicado mientras dormía ya llevábamos medio día perdido.

Una vez hecha la copia, nos la llevamos y como Peri iba despacio, Spike se nos adelantó para ir más deprisa.

·Vamos Peri, aguanta, no voy a separarme de ti ¿vale?·

"Sí... vale"

·¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos?·

"Claro que quiero, pero tardaríamos más y aún puedo volar, tranquila"

·Vale...· al llegar escuchamos a Spike gritando desde el piso de abajo. No tardó mucho en aparecer por las escaleras ·¿Qué tal?·

"Horrible, no tienen ni idea, dicen que van a enviar una carta al lado cálido para consultarlo pero que es imposible que una hada del invierno haya podido coger esa enfermedad. ¡Me han tomado por loca!"

·Cálmate Spike... pensemos detenidamente. No podemos esperar a que ellos se envíen cartas y el tratamiento llegue mañana, hay que descartar esta opción... Dewey puede que tarde bastante en encontrar un libro donde salga la página entera o incluso pueda que no lo tenga...·

"Tienes que ir al lado cálido ya, no hay otra" Spike tenía razón.

·Lo sé, pero no quiero dejar a Peri sola·

"Estará con nosotras, no te preocupes"

"Tink..."

·Aaargh, joder, odio dejarte aquí, sobretodo estando así...·

"Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Toma, la hoja. Ve y consigue que una hada sanadora venga hasta aquí, no veo otra opción"

·Vale, eso haré. Lo siento Peri, tengo que irme· le di un beso de despedida ·Decidle a Gliss que espere en la frontera para que nos escarche las alas ¿de acuerdo?·

"Eso haremos, no tardes"

"Por favor"

·Te quiero Peri· volví a besarla y me fui tan rápido como pude. Estaba más que segura de que era obra de Terence, ese malnacido me tenía hasta las putas narices.

En la frontera, me pareció ver a Terence pero lo ignoré por completo, no iba a perder el tiempo hablando con esa cosa desagradable. Al llegar, dos hadas sanadoras me empezaron a echar la bronca por desaparecer durante este tiempo.

·¡Callaos de una vez! ¿Qué es esto?· les enseñé la nota y la leyeron extrañadas.

"¿Qué haces con esto? ¿Lo has arrancado del libro?"

·Hay una hada del invierno con esta enfermedad y necesito que vayáis ahora mismo para que la curéis, es todo lo que os pido·

"No, es imposible, una hada del invierno no puede tener contacto con esa flor. Ahora entra, aún tenemos que curart-"

·¡Esto es serio joder! No estoy de broma, necesito ya, que alguien vaya con el tratamiento al invierno, ¡hay una vida en juego!·

"Vaya... Aún no termino de verlo claro pero por seguridad, creo que será mejor hacerle caso"

"Hmm... tienes razón, nunca se sabe. Iré yo, voy a por la medicación para la sarcoidosis. ¿Dónde está el paciente?"

·Con las hadas sanadoras de invierno, una escarchadora nos estará esperando en la frontera·

"¿Nos? Tu tienes que quedarte aquí, ni se te ocurra volver al invierno con la piel que llevas"

·¿De dónde crees que vengo? Te acompañaré quieras o no, no me importa los tranquilizantes que me pongáis, iré y punto. Tengo que saber que Peri está bien·

"¿Tu hermana? ¿cómo os metéis siempre en tantos problemas?"

·¡Ve a por la medicina maldita sea!· se fue de una vez. Esperamos a que volviera y a los cinco minutos apareció con las manos vacías.

"Esto es muy extraño... no están, han... desaparecido" _puto Terence de mierda._

·Pues haced más, encontradlas, haced algo, lo que sea· salí en busca de ese cabrón y lo vi esperando en la entrada.

"Si que has tardado en venir... te hacía más lista Tink"

·Maldito desgraciado, ¿has robado los medicamentos verdad?·

"¿Lo dudas? Es que no me dejas otra opción, no me prestas atención si no es de esa forma"

·¿Y por qué coño crees que es? ¿Dónde las tienes?·

"Te lo diré, pero sólo si haces exactamente lo que te digo"

·Claro, como si fuera a fiarme de ti·

"No creo que tengas otra opción. A mí, la vida de tu hermana me importa una mierda, la verdad, si no quieres hacerlo..."

·No me lo puedo creer... ¿porqué me haces esto?·

"Es por tu bien Tink, tu hermana te está manipulando para que dejes la vida del lado cálido. Te est-" le solté un bofetón de los que te dejan las manos doloridas y todo.

·Me encargaré de que te pudras en el infierno personalmente por esto·

"También dijiste que ibas a hacer que me encerraran y mira por donde, aquí estoy. ¿Quieres esas pastillas o no?"

·¿Tú qué coño crees?·

"Pues por ahora, nos iremos al árbol de polvo de hada cogidos de la mano y no vas a abrir la boca hasta que te lo diga ¿entendido?" tenía que hacerlo, obedecer sus órdenes a cambio de la vida de Peri... iba a ser una tortura pero tenía que hacerlo.

·Tengo que ir a la frontera primero·

"Ha ha ha, ni de coña, vas a hacer lo que yo te diga y punto"

·Pe-·

"¡Que te calles! Vamos" no tenía muchas esperanzas de que después de eso me las diera, pero no tenía otra opción.

Al llegar ahí, vi a sus compañeros y a mis amigas, parecía todo muy preparado, incluso había la reina por ahí.

"Ahora vas a responder que sí a mi pregunta" dijo en voz baja.

"¡Ahí están!" no entendía nada, nos estaban esperando pero no sabía por qué. Entonces en el centro de todos, me soltó la mano y se arrodilló ante mí.

"Tink" _no puede ser verdad_ "me honra haber pasado todo este tiempo juntos, has sido la luz que ha iluminado mi vida por completo..." sacó un estuche de su bolsillo y al abrirlo pude ver un anillo "Te quiero, Tinkerbell, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" me quedé sin respiración, todos estaban esperando mi respuesta pero no podía ni moverme, esto no podía estar pasando.

Tras unos inquietantes segundos, recordé que Peri me estaba esperando, allí, enferma...

·Sí...· todos se pusieron muy contentos, incluso mis amigas. Me extrañó que no vieran lo extraño que era no verme feliz, no entendí como nadie se dio cuenta de que me forzó a hacerlo, me sentí tan ignorada que se me cayó una lágrima.

Terence me puso el anillo y me abrazó.

"A partir de hoy no vas a volver al invierno nunca más, ¿entendido?" me dolieron tanto esas palabras, que con el simple hecho de imaginármelo me desmayé. No podía vivir sin ella, pasar un sólo día separadas ya era suficientemente duro.

No recuerdo qué pasó entonces, pero desperté en mi casa. Casi era de noche y estaba sola en mi habitación.

·Peri... ¡mierda!· me levanté a toda velocidad y en el comedor me encontré a Terence.

"Por fin despiertas dormilona, llevas tres días dormida"

·¿Qué? No puede ser... ¿Y Peri?·

"Lo siento Tink, te... perdiste su funeral, pero me encargué de dejarle flores por ti" caí de rodillas cuando procesé esa información. No podía se cierto, tenía que haberle dado la medicina, hice lo que me pidió.

·P...P-pero... la medicina...·

"Sí, se la dimos pero al ser una hada del invierno no le hizo efecto y... bueno, murió" caí al suelo de lado, tardé unos segundos en exteriorizar toda esa enorme tristeza que se me acumulaba dentro de mí, lloré a mares y sentí tal dolor en el pecho que a penas podía respirar. 'No podía ser cierto', me repetía una y otra vez, no iba a volver a verla nunca más, no iba a crear más recuerdos junto a ella y ni siquiera pude ir a su funeral.

Lo último que le dije fue que la quería, era demasiado poco, se quedaba muy corto, quería despedirme al menos de ella... Peri...

"Venga Tink, deja de-"

· **¡NO ME TOQUES!** · saber que ese fue el monstruo que le hizo eso me encendió tanto, que las ganas de matarlo se me quedaban cortas. Mi cabeza pegó un cambiazo y me convertí en otra. Recordé que tenía un bote de líquido inflamable para una máquina que estaba haciendo, vi que tenía cerca un tornillo y mi mente tintineadora se activó al doscientos por cien.

Me levanté y le di tal patada en los huevos que sentí como se le reventaban. Cogí el tornillo y aprovechando que estaba de rodillas le di tal golpe que quedó en el suelo sangrando, inconsciente o muerto, no lo sé. Fui a por ese líquido y se lo eché encima y un poco por la casa. No quería nada que me recordara a él, ya me daba igual todo.

Cogí un aparato que echaba chispas y en un momento, todo se envolvió en llamas. Desaté toda la rabia que pude pero me quedé corta.

· **¡JODEEEER!** · salí de allí volando tan rápido que mis alas me empezaron a doler y todo. No sabía a donde iba, sólo quería huir, huir de todo ese dolor, de ese sufrimiento que me mataba por dentro. A penas podía ver nada con tantas lágrimas corriendo por mis ojos. Sin darme cuenta terminé en la playa y me tiré en la arena gritando de rabia y de dolor.

Mi vida había terminado, nada buena iba a pasarme a partir de entonces, no podía volver ni con mis amigas ni mucho menos al invierno. Seguro que después de matar a Terence me encerrarían durante años.

Al sentir el anillo en el dedo me lo quité con fuerza bruta y lo lancé al mar todo lo lejos que pude. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió coger una roca pesada y meterme en el fondo del mar. Eso terminaría con todos mis problemas, no tenía otra opción.

Cogí una buena roca y volé lejos de la orilla. Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer, no tuve tiempo ni de pensarlo. Fui sumergiéndome y sumergiéndome, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Abrí los ojos cuando toqué fondo, y al mirar hacia arriba me di cuenta de que no iba a darme tiempo a subir. Había llegado mi fin, me arrepentí de hacer lo que hice pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Entonces me pareció escuchar la voz de Peri en mi cabeza, decía 'no te rindas... vive... sé feliz...'.

Solté la roca e intenté volver a la superficie, pero a medio camino me sentí mareada y perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

De alguna forma, me pareció estar besando a Peri, sentir sus labios, su peso encima de mí, su pelo mojado en mi cara, el tacto de su cálida piel. _Un momento..._

·¿Peri?· tosí al intentar hablar y saqué todo el agua salada que tenía. Me sentía muy agotada, poco a poco fui respirando y cuando abrí los ojos vi a alguien con el pelo largo y rojo, con una sonrisa en la cara ·¿Quién eres?· no dijo nada más, me incliné cuando se apartó de mí y al adentrarse al mar vi que se trataba de una sirena. _Estoy viva..._

Me eché a llorar por esa increíble oportunidad que tuve de poder seguir viviendo, recordé las palabras de Peri, quería que viviera, que fuera feliz y que no me rindiera. Me quedé allí llorando por unos minutos, tampoco es que pudiera volar con las alas mojadas. Además, me había quedado sin casa ni lugar donde ir. Estaba por coger polvo de hada e irme a Tierra Firme, era el único sitio donde podría ser feliz.

Seguí llorando por la pérdida de Peri, no dejaba de sentirme culpable por ello, si me hubiera centrado en encerrar a Terence en vez de pasar el tiempo con ella... esto no habría pasado.

Era de noche cuando escuché mi nombre desde lejos. Me levanté de golpe y corrí para huir de quien fuera, no quería ver a nadie. Intenté volar pero mis alas seguían un poco mojadas. Cuando ella me vio no tardó en placarme y caímos en la arena.

"Menos mal que estás bien"

·¿V-Vidia?· me eché a llorar en sus brazos con todas mis fuerzas.

"Desahógate Tink... suéltalo todo..." mis llantos se podían oír por toda la playa. Tardé unos veinte minutos en tranquilizarme "No hace falta que me cuentes lo que ocurrió si no quieres... Pensábamos que estabas... con Terence..."

·¿Ha muerto...?·

"Sí, lo siento Tink, dicen que los restos que hay son de él..."

·Bien...· al menos, ese degenerado obtuvo su merecido.

"¿Bien?" Vidia no sabía qué pensar, pero no dijo nada más por cortesía.

·¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? ... Soy una desgraciada·

"No eres ninguna desgraciada Tink... ¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado en tu casa?"

·No... no... no...· dije negando con la cabeza. Con recordar lo que sentí en aquél momento tuve suficiente.

"Está bien, está bien. ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa esta noche? Estarás más cómoda que con las hadas sanadoras"

·No quiero ver a nadie Vid... no quiero que me encierren, yo... no...· volví a echarme a llorar y ella me volvió a abrazar.

"Ya está Tink... ya pasó, no te van a encerrar... ¿quemaste la casa a propósito a caso?"

·Sí...·

"Terence era culpable ¿verdad?"

·Sí...·

"Mierda, lo sabía. Nos engañó a todos por completo... debimos confiar más en ti. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces empapada de esa forma?"

·Intenté... ahogarme·

"Oh cielos, ¿porqué? Debiste pedirnos ayuda, ¿sabes el caos que se hubiera montado si lo llegas a hacer? Tienes a-"

·¿Podemos dejar el tema? Joder...·

"Sí... claro... vamos a mi casa" me llevó a su casa y por el camino nos encontramos a Silvermist. Me escondí un poco detrás de Vidia para que no me viera.

"¡Tink! Estás bien"

"Sil, diles a las demás que está bien, pero que no vengan a mi casa. Tink está muy afectada"

"Vale..." me cogió de la mano y seguimos nuestro camino.

Al llegar me fui directa a su cama, no tenía ganas de nada.

"¿No quieres comer algo? Voy a hacer la cena así que..."

·No tengo hambre...·

"Está bien. Descansa" cerró la puerta y me acomodé en su cama. Me sentía como un trapo sucio e inútil, desechado entre los escombros. Sólo Peri podría ser capaz de animarme y ella... ya no estaba. Intenté no llorar pero se me hizo imposible. Era todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza, todo lo que quería, ansiaba casarme con ella y pensar en ello dolía tanto...

Al cabo de un rato, escuché unos gritos que venían de fuera.

"¡Que os larguéis de una vez! Malditos scouts..." Vidia me estaba protegiendo, evitando que ellos me encontraran. Entonces ella entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido "¿Tink?"

·¿Qué?· dije con mi voz demacrada.

"¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"

·Ya has hecho bastante...· en realidad tenía hambre, pero no le dije nada.

"Vale... te dejo aquí un plato por si luego tienes hambre... Llámame si necesitas algo"

·Gra...cias· sentí un poco de calidez al saber que aún tenía amigas con quien confiar, y cuando se fue me comí la cena. Estaba muy bueno, no merecía comer algo así. Intenté ponerme a dormir pero fue imposible. Ese lugar era de lo más tranquilo pero no dejaba de pensar en mil cosas. No sabía qué iba a ser de mí a partir de entonces, no tenía claro si iban a encerrarme o no, no sabía qué iban a pensar todos de mí después de eso, pero una cosa tenía clara. No iba a volver a ver a Terence nunca más. Eso fue lo único que me reconfortaba un poco. Si tan solo Peri se hubiera curado...

Con lo mucho que la quería, los momentos que pasamos juntas, los besos que compartimos... era injusto vivir en un mundo sin ella, pero estaba segura de que Peri no hubiera querido que me quedara agarrada en esa piedra. Al cabo de unas horas, terminé dormida pensando en ella, recordándolo todo, desde su olor hasta su cuerpo.

* * *

Jo-der tengo la camiseta empapada de lágrimas... Uno de los caps con los que más he llorado escribiendo


	9. Punto final del libro

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Se termina la historia, una lástima lo que pasó con Peri :(_

 **El hilo entre el amor y el odio.**

Capítulo 8: Punto final del libro.

* * *

Desperté destrozada, me dolía la espalda y tenía los ojos hinchados. Me sentía muy cansada y aunque no tenía ganas de levantarme, tuve que hacerlo por lo incómoda que me sentía.

Tras un muy largo suspiro, salí de la habitación y me encontré a Vidia con tres scouts sentados en el comedor.

"Lo siento Tink, tuve que decirles que estabas aquí" todos se levantaron al verme.

"Tinkerbell, tienes que declarar. Necesitamos saber qué pasó en tu casa ayer entre las siete y las nueve"

·S-sí... supongo que tengo que hacerlo...· respiré hondo y me senté en una silla ·No sé qué hora era cuando desperté... estaba en la habitación y...· no tuve el valor de hablar de Peri con mis propias palabras ·Terence me cabreó tanto que le di una patada en los huevos, usé un tornillo para golpearle la cabeza y entonces prendí fuego a la casa... No sé si murió al momento o fue quemado, preferiría que hubiera sufrido más, la verdad...· todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ·¿Algo más?· mi voz apagada y sin emoción mostraba que decía la verdad.

"Tink..."

"Acompáñanos por favor"

·Sí, como no... Adiós Vidia, gracias por dejar que me quedara... Si no nos vemos... diles a todas que las echaré de menos...· ni le dirigí la mirada, sabía lo que iba a pasarme pero no hice nada para evitarlo, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar y no estaba en condiciones de luchar por nada. Me cogieron de los brazos y me llevaron al árbol de polvo de hada, en la habitación de nuestra majestad.

"Reina Clarion, Tinkerbell lo ha confesado todo. Es la culpable de lo sucedido en su casa y del fallecimiento de su esposo Terence" odié que usara la palabra esposo, pero no tenía ánimo ni para cabrearme.

"Cielos santo, ¿es eso cierto?"

·Sí, ¿algún problema?·

"¿Sabes cuál es el castigo por cometer tal crimen?"

·Qué sé yo, ¿me vais a encerrar de por vida? ¿me vais a echar de Pixie Hollow? Casi preferiría que terminarais con mi vida, yo sola soy incapaz de hacerlo...· estaba tan hecha polvo, hundida en un oscuro mundo gobernado por el dolor y el sufrimiento.

"Scouts, salid un momento"

"Como ordene" se fueron y me quedé mirando por la ventana.

"Tinkerbell, mírame" moví la cabeza de mala gana.

·¿Qué?·

"¿Porqué hiciste algo así?" me hizo gracia que lo preguntara.

·Me decepcionas Clarion... no entiendo como aún no te has dado cuenta del monstruo que había dentro de él... sabía que terminaría haciéndolo tarde o temprano... ¡Si lo hubieras encerrado en su momento nada de esto habría pasado!·

"Tranquilízate. Puede que tengas razón, pero esa no era la forma de-"

·¿¡Puede!? Ese imbécil tortura a mi hermana, la envenena para matarla y ¿puede que tenga razón? Mira, no quiero discutir, haz lo que quieras conmigo, me da igual, ya no me importa nada...·

"Siento discrepar Tinkerbell, pero quien envenenó a tu hermana fue Bolt. Lo confesó todo ayer por la noche. Unas hadas sanadoras lo vieron y encontramos las medicinas contra la sarcoidosis en su casa"

·¿¡Y porqué coño no encerrasteis a Terence!?·

"A esa hora... Terence ya... supongo que tardamos demasiado. Pido disculpas por ello"

·Entonces... si no lo hubiera matado...·

"Ahora mismo estaría encerrado, sí"

·Joder...· me llevé a las manos a la cabeza al escuchar eso ·ese hijo de puta sigue torturándome aún estando muerto, ¿te lo puedes creer? No puedes negarme que recibió su merecido·

"Todos nos meremos una segunda oportunidad, al igual que tú"

·¿Para qué? Me ha quitado todas las ganas de vivir, voy a ser una inútil de por vida·

"¡Basta! No toleraré que sigas hablando así. Eres muy importante para toda la comunidad, tus hazañas son dignas de ser recordadas y no permitiré que eches tu vida a perder. Por eso, tu castigo será reparar los daños que causaste, nada más. Tómatelo como una disculpa por no haber confiado en ti. Suficiente daño psicológico has sufrido hasta ahora, sabemos que Terence te obligó a casarte con él y no quiero ni saber qué pasó para que llegaras a hacer lo que hiciste"

·Vale... bueno, gracias reina Clarion, supongo que te debo una·

"Anímate Tink, ya ha pasado todo lo malo, disfruta de la vida con tus amigas ¿quieres? Deben de estar muy preocupadas por ti"

·Ya... lo intentaré·

Me fui de allí y volé hacia lo que quedaba de mi casa, dónde había un montón de tintineadores ayudando para construir la casa. Todos se alegraron de verme y por suerte nadie preguntó sobre lo que había pasado. A media mañana pasaron mis amigas a verme y con la excusa de que tenía que hacerme una casa las dejé un poco de lado. No quería hablar mucho con ellas.

Al mediodía, Clank y Bobble me invitaron a comer y hablamos de inventos y ideas para la casa. Me sentí un poco a gusto pero dolida a la vez, era como si hubiera vuelto al pasado, cuando aún no conocía a Peri. Por la tarde seguimos sin parar y casi la terminamos. Fuimos muy rápidos y es que con la ayuda de todos, cualquier cosa era posible.

Ya casi por la noche, terminamos toda la estructura y estaba impresionada por la casa que estábamos haciendo. Ya tenía la cama acabada así que iba a poder pasar la noche allí. Les estuve muy agradecida a todos por haber ayudado tanto.

Las chicas me invitaron a cenar en casa de Vidia y me relajé un poco con ellas. Obviamente aún estaba triste por lo de Peri, pero no podía hacer nada, era algo que no podría arreglar.

"Hacía tiempo que no cenábamos todas juntas" dijo Silvermist.

"¡Podríamos quedarnos a dormir como la última vez!" se emocionó Fawn.

"Ni lo sueñes, no quiero tener que dormir en el suelo como la última vez"

"Pues vete a casa Ro, tú te lo pierdes"

"Chicas, nadie se va a quedar en mi casa a dormir, la dejaríais hecha un desastre. Pero tú Tink, si quieres puedes quedarte"

·No, tranquila, mi casa ya es dormible·

"¿Dormible? ¿Esa palabra existe?" preguntó Iridessa.

"Si todos entendemos su significado, ¿porqué no?" dijo Silvermist.

"Vale, vale, un momento. ¿Estáis esperando a que la cena se haga sola? Por que no os veo con muchas ganas de cocinar..."

"Ah... no sé, como es tu casa..." Fawn siempre se escaqueaba de cocinar.

"Yo te ayudo si quieres" en cambio Sil siempre echaba una mano siempre que podía.

·Venga, yo también. Así me distraeré un poco...·

"¿Estás segura Tink? Tus comidas son un tanto... peculiares"

·Entonces enséñame a despeculiarizarlas, quiero hacer cenas ricas como la que me hiciste ayer·

"Vale, de acuerdo" fuimos a la cocina las tres y nos pusimos a ello. Vidia estuvo controlándome todo el rato, y con algo de esfuerzo y mucha atención, pude no destrozar mucho la cena.

·Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido...·

"Está bien Tink, ya mejorarás con el tiempo"

"A mi no me parece que esté tan malo" a veces me gustaría ser más como Sil, todo le parece bien.

"Llevad estos platos al comedor"

·Vamos Sil· las demás nos recibieron con una ovación al entrar con la comida. Después de poner todos los platos en la mesa y golpear la mano de Fawn por querer empezar a comer antes de tiempo, nos sentamos para disfrutar de esa cena.

Noté que todas querían saber qué pasó ya que nadie tenía mucha información, pero no dije nada. Quise despreocuparme por completo, no pensar en ello en absoluto, cenar tranquilamente como hacíamos antes, como si nada no hubiera pasado.

Cuando terminó la cena, nos lo pasamos genial jugando y haciendo tonterías. Todas me ayudaron a animarme al ver lo deprimida que estaba por lo de Peri y más o menos lo consiguieron.

Ya cuando se hizo tarde, las chicas se empezaron a ir y me fui con ellas. Vidia me preguntó si quería quedarme pero le dije que no, no quería molestar más.

Hacía tiempo que no pasaba un buen rato con todas mis amigas. Se me hizo raro llegar a casa y no colgar el abrigo de invierno.

 _Supongo que a partir de ahora no lo usaré tanto..._ Me preocupaban Spike y Gliss, ellas eran sus mejores amigas y no quería ni pensar en cómo debían de estar. Bloqueé mis pensamientos de nuevo e intenté evitar el tema. Suficiente había tenido hasta ahora.

Me eché en la cama, en esa nueva casa vacía. Fue como si hubiera empezado una nueva etapa, una etapa sin ese guardián de polvo de hada y sin esa adorable escarchadora.

Dicen que cuando un ser querido muere, el universo se equilibra matando a un ser odiado. Nunca imaginé que podría ser tan cierto.

Dormí entre lágrimas recordándola de nuevo, no podía evitarlo, tenía medio corazón llenado por ella.

Tardé en dormir, pero menos que el día anterior.

Al levantarme por la mañana, vi que tenía un par de cartas en la entrada. No solía recibir cartas y tenía miedo de que vinieran de invierno.

Abrí una que ponía 'Para Tinkerbell' con muy buena letra. Esa sin duda no iba a ser del invierno.

La leí por encima, era de los scouts, pidiendo disculpas muy formalmente por todo lo ocurrido y demás. Ni siquiera terminé de leerla. En la otra en cambio, ponía 'Para Tink UPS'. Tuve que secarme las lágrimas al ver esas siglas de nuevo. _Peri..._ Pensé que sería una carta que escribió antes de senté en la cama por que no tenía sillas y respiré hondo antes de abrirla. Me tomé mi tiempo ya que esas palabras iban a ser muy duras para mí. Al abrirla, me sorprendió que fuera tan corta.

 _Te esperaré en la frontera.  
Peri 3_

Se me puso la piel de gallina al leerlo y me quedó una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo. Me esperaba otro tipo de mensaje, algo más claro y extenso, con dulces palabras y al menos un 'te quiero'. _Te esperaré en la frontera... ¿es una forma de decirme que siempre estará a mi lado?_ Me sentí decepcionada, miré la carta por todos lados pero sólo era eso.

Me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojosabrazando ese papel, lo único que me quedaba de ella. Entonces pensé en que tendría que ir al invierno para ir a su tumba al menos, y consolar a Spike y Gliss. Iba a ser muy duro, pero tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

Aún así me quedé en la cama, mirando a ninguna parte de la casa, pensando en los recuerdos de Peri que perdí en el incendio. Me habían arrancado a mi hermana de mi vida tan bruscamente, que no sabía cómo tomarme mi vida a partir de entonces. Todo me sabría a poco, ella era mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, mi novia, mi futura esposa... todo, y la había perdido para siempre.

Daría cualquier cosa para volver atrás en el tiempo, para pasar cinco minutos más a su lado al menos, para abrazarla una última vez... Y así, volví a inundarme en un mar de lágrimas. Todo lo que podía sentir era dolor y tristeza al recordarla, la quería demasiado como para que terminara de esa forma.

Después de eso, difícilmente llegaría a amar a alguien, y mucho menos tanto como la amé a ella.

Cada momento que recordaba de ella sentía como se me clavaba una espina en el corazón, tenía que hacer algo para terminar con ese dolor, tenía que hacer algo para distraerme cuanto antes así que empecé por comer algo para desayunar.

Aún tenía la cocina a medias así que tuve que apañármelas como pude. Después de eso, me puse a terminar la fachada y un par de tintineadores amables vinieron a ayudarme al verme. Me pasé media mañana con eso, pero terminé aburrida de tintinear. Ya tuve suficiente con el día anterior.

Les dije a Clank y Bobble que me iba un rato a buscar cosas perdidas, pero en realidad fui a la playa para estar sola.

Di un paseo por ahí y esa carta volvió a mi mente.

 _Te esperaré en la frontera... si supiera que terminé matando a Terence... me pregunto qué diría... Oh, mierda, al final me quedé con las ganas de saber qué me ocultaba... Seguramente nunca lo sabré, aunque puede que le haya contado a Spike o a Gliss sobre ello... Debería ir al invierno, sí, tengo que ir, por ella._

Me detuve en seco al darme cuenta de que toda mi ropa se quemó. Estaba tan despistada que ni me di cuenta de ello. _Podría hacerme algo rápido o... ir a ver a Adam por si tiene más crema de esa... con cuatro días supongo que le habrá dado tiempo a hacer más._

Y así, fui hacia las hadas sanadoras, esperando no encontrarme a ninguna y en el fondo deseando que no tuviera más crema para no tener que ir. Prefería hacerme un abrigo y de paso ropa para varios días, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Todo me parecía tan poco gratificante...

Cuando encontré a Adam, se alegró mucho de verme.

"Por fin puedo hablar contigo. Dime, ¿qué tal fue la crema? Escuché que lograste pasar la noche entera en invierno" _¿es que no se puede hacer nada sin que se entere todo el mundo?_

·Oh, sí... no tuve ningún problema·

"¿Todo bien? ¿No notaste el frío hasta que te la quitaste?"

·No, es una maravilla. Me preguntaba si habrías hecho más, quería pasarme por invierno pero no tengo abrigos hehe...·

"¡Pues claro! He mejorado un poco la fórmula y ahora con menos cantidad hace el mismo efecto. ¿No es genial que las hadas cálidas no tengan que preocuparse más por el frío?"

·Sí...· dije de mala gana. _Ahora ya es tarde._ Lo acompañé a su pequeño espacio de trabajo que parecía más un laboratorio, y me dio un bote más pequeño que el de la última vez ·Gracias, me alegro de verte tan motivado·

"¡Por supuesto! Estamos frente a un cambio muy importante, casi tanto como el que hiciste al descubrir que escarchando las alas-"

·Vale, tengo prisa así que...·

"Oh, claro. Gracias Tinkerbell" no estaba de humor para hablar con él y menos de invierno. Volví a mi casa para ponerme la crema y después de pensarlo unos minutos, salí hacia la frontera.

Me preocupaban Spike y Gliss, debían de estar muy afectadas, ellas debieron estar con Peri hasta el final. Yo no sería capaz de verla morir, con sólo pensarlo se me partía el alma.

Cuando estaba en el bosque del otoño, me paré en seco al parecerme escuchar sus latidos. Era imposible, pensé que me estaba volviendo loca con tanto pensar en ella. Me puse la mano en el pecho y me di cuenta de que lo que escuchaban eran mis latidos. Me sentí tan estúpida, cualquier cosa podría parecerse a ella, no me extrañaría que empezara a confundirla con otras hadas.

Seguí avanzado más despacio, intentando centrar mi cabeza pero esos latidos no se me iban de la mente. A lo lejos me pareció escuchar su voz, llamándome. Empecé a pensar que ir al invierno era una mala idea. Todo lo que había allí iba a recordarme a ella, hasta el blanco de la nieve me recordaría a su pelo, iba a ser un tortura.

Di media vuelta sin saber muy bien qué hacer, confundida por lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Al ver el árbol de polvo de hada, recordé que no tenía ganas de estar allí, ni de volver a casa, ni de tintinear. Pensé que lo único que me podría ayudar serían los consuelos de esas dos escarchadoras, así que tras un largo respiro, volví a ponerme en marcha.

Poco después volví a escuchar mi nombre, ahora más claro. Parecía la voz de Peri, pero seguramente era la de Gliss o la de Spike. Quizás ni siquiera me estaban llamando, ya no me sorprendería escuchar voces imaginarias.

Cuando mis alas se pusieron a brillar al acercarme a la frontera, mi cuerpo se colapsó y caí al suelo. Me giré de golpe para comprobarlo, no me lo podía creer, entonces la voz de Peri se me hizo más clara y me puse a correr con toda mi alma. Casi vuelvo a caer al suelo al tropezarme, emprendí el vuelo para ir más rápido y cuando esquivé el último árbol que me ocultaba la vista, la vi.

Era ella, le brillaban las alas, tenía los brazos extendidos esperando un abrazo y entonces, por la velocidad a la que iba, choqué contra ella tan fuerte que la eché al suelo y todo. No era ninguna ilusión, sentía su tacto, su aroma, su respiración.

Me impactó tanto volver a estar con ella que me eché a llorar de la emoción. No tenía ni idea de cómo era posible, pero ella estaba allí y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

"¿Por...qué lloras Tink? ¿Qué te ha pasado?" dijo con una voz triste, como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar también.

·¿Eres tú Peri? Dime que eres tú de verdad·

"¿Q-qué? Tink..." me apartó un poco para poder ver mi cara. Verla de cerca me hizo llorar aún más "No llores así, que me harás llorar a mí también" dijo secando las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

No podía calmarme, la besé como una loca y casi la dejo sin respirar. Peri tuvo que empujarme para que me apartara de ella.

"¡Tink! ¿Qué te ocurre?" se levantó y me agarré a su pierna para que no se fuera.

·E-estás viva... ¡Estás viva!·

"¿Pero qué...? Claro que lo estoy..."

·¡Terence me dijo que la medicación no te curó y que me perdí tu funeral!· me agarré a ella para levantarme y abrazarla de nuevo.

"N-no... pero si me curé después de que muriera él, ¿cómo te lo creíste?"

·No puede ser, pero entonces pasaron cuatro días desde que enfermaste, ¿qué pasó?·

"¿Cuatro días? Me curé al mismo día Tink, ¿de qué hablas?"

·¡Pero si estuve inconsciente tres días!·

"No te entiendo, nos vimos antes de ayer"

·Entonces... ¡Puto Terence! Me dijo que había estado inconsciente tres días y que moriste al no hacerte efecto las pastillas·

"Oh cielos no... ¿Y no se te ocurrió venir para comprobarlo?"

·N-no... me volví loca y... lo maté... luego fui al mar y... Fue horrible, ¡lo pasé fatal!· la volví a abrazar al saber qué todo aquello fue un engaño de Terence.

"Así que por eso lo mataste... ¿Qué hiciste en el mar?"

·Y-yo... me quedé sin motivos para vivir así que...·

" **¡¿QUÉ?!** No, no me digas que intentaste suicidarte"

·Sí... Una sirena me sacó del agua a tiempo, si no fuera por ella-· dio un paso hacia atrás y me dio una bofetada muy enfadada.

"¡¿Eres tonta o qué?! ¡¿Se puede saber qué intentabas arreglar así?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste rendirte de esa forma?!"

·¡¿Esperas que no me quite la vida después de perder lo que más amo del mundo?! ¡Ponte en mi lugar! ¡Pensé que me iban a encerrar por matar a Terence! Pensé que todos me odiarían por eso... me eché la culpa por todo lo que pasó... pensé que no volvería a ser feliz...· dije desvaneciendo mi voz al final de la frase.

"No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más ¿me oyes? ¿Sabes lo importante que eres para todos?" ser regañada por ella hizo que se me cayeran algunas lágrimas "el mundo te necesita..." No la vi acercarse al estar mirando hacia un lado. Me abrazó como si ella fuera la hermana mayor "vámonos a casa anda, tengo una sorpresa para ti" dijo tras un suspiro.

·Sí...·

"Pero tienes que hacerme un favor. No llores más, odio verte así"

·Lo siento...· me sequé las lágrimas e intenté sonreír pésimamente.

"¿Se supone que eso es una sonrisa?" me reí entre sollozos, Peri me cogió de la mano para irnos pero la detuve.

·Espera· le acerqué su cara a la mía para darle besos tranquilamente durante unos segundos ·Te quiero mucho, no te puedes ni imaginar lo feliz que estoy de saber que estás bien·

"Y yo de que estés a mi lado. ¿Vamos?"

·Sí· nos cogimos de la mano entrelazando los dedos y nos fuimos hacia su casa.

"Bueno y... ¿ya tienes casa?" se me hizo tan extraño volver a hablar con ella como si nada...

·M-más o menos, dormí en ella esta noche, pero aún le faltan cosas·

"Escuché que la reina sólo te castigó con rehacer tu casa. Cuando nos enteramos de que Terence murió y que te estaban buscando, pensé que te iban a encerrar..." ella debió de estar preocupada por mí, y yo perdiendo el tiempo construyendo mi casa...

·Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero la reina me hizo un gran favor... Espera un momento, dijiste que tenías una sorpresa para mí·

"Ya me extrañaba que tardaras tanto en sacar el tema..."

·¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Está en tu casa? ¿Por eso vamos allí?·

"Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos"

·Hmm... si está en tu casa... ¿Tienes una cama nueva más grande y cómoda?·

"Ni te acercas... ¿No te gusta mi cama? Tampoco es tan pequeña..."

·Ya, pero no sé, es lo primero que me ha venido a la mente ¿Es... una gran sorpresa?·

"Sí, y no te voy a dar ninguna pista"

·Pero así no lo voy a adivinar...·

"Creo que confundes el concepto sorpresa con acertijo"

·Sabes que no dejaré de insistir todo el camino ¿verdad?·

"Lo sé, y me encanta cuando te pones así..."

·Pero sin pistas... Oh, ya sé, ¿Quieres hacer algo sucio conmigo?·

"N-n... bueno, claro que quiero, pero no es eso"

·Hmm... así que no tiene que ver con sexo...·

"Déjalo, aunque lo adivines no te lo diré"

·¿Tiene algo que ver con Gliss? o... ¿Spike...?·

"Tiene que ver contigo cabezota. Venga que ya llegamos"

·Conmigo... ¿es un regalo? Aún faltan dieciocho días para hacer seis meses desde que nos conocimos...· ;)

"¿Tú también llevas la cuenta?"

·Claro. ¿Entonces es un regalo?·

"Más o menos. Es algo que llevo tiempo queriendo darte"

·¿Y porqué no me lo diste antes?·

"Supongo que no me atreví... B-bueno, ¿estás lista?" su casa ya estaba a la vista.

·Claro, siempre estoy lista para sorpresas·

"¡No entres aún! I-iré yo primera" se puso delante de mí y me cogió de las manos "no dejes de mirarme a los ojos"

·Vale...· entramos despacio y se me hizo difícil hacerle caso al escuchar a Spike y Gliss de fondo. No pude evitar desviar la mirada un momento hacia la pared al ver algo extraño en ella.

"Tink..." me llevó hasta que ella se quedo de espaldas a la pared del lado de la puerta. Allí pude ver que había un texto muy largo gravado en el hielo de todo el comedor "No digas nada, deja que te lo lea..."

·Vale...· aún así me puse a leer al mismo tiempo que lo leía. Me cogió la mano para acompañarme.

"En el momento que te vi por primera vez, me pellizcaste el corazón de felicidad al sentir que había encontrado la pieza perdida de mi alma. Desde ese inolvidable día que pasamos juntas, no te escapaste de mi cabeza ni un momento. Cada rato, cada momento, cada pequeño instante que pasamos juntas lo guardaré como si fueran tesoros, y disfrutaré como si fueran dulces bombones de chocolate rellenos de placer" estaba asombrada por cada una de esas conmovedoras palabras que habían escritas. Y me asombré más cuando vi que el texto seguía por la cocina.

"Los días se convirtieron en semanas y se hicieron meses fugazmente a tu lado, y pese a no podernos ver todos los días, hicimos mil y una cosas que jamás olvidaré. Te adoro tanto, que ni todas las paredes de todas las casas de invierno serían suficientes para escribir todo lo que me gusta de ti. Me has dado tantos motivos para quererte, que borraste la palabra odio de mi diccionario" y seguimos por el baño... Ya se me estaban derramando lágrimas, no pude seguir leyendo.

"Despertaste en mí un cielo repleto de nubes de amor en el que volamos por primera vez en el suelo de ese baño, uniendo nuestros imparables labios guiados por el deseo. Tú, mi amiga, mi hermana, mi novia, mi diosa, me diste todo tu amor cuando te pedí un poco de cariño, me ofreciste el sol cuando te pedí una insignificante estrella, me has dado mucho más de lo que crees y jamás en la vida podré compensarte por ello" Peri se puso a llorar un poco también. Entramos en la habitación y seguimos.

"Ansío soñar junto a ti todas las noches para que seas lo último que registre mi mente al dormir y lo primero al despertar. Compartimos desde nuestros gustos hasta nuestros latidos, somos las dos perfectas mitades de nuestro corazón. Superas en importancia a todo lo inimaginable, te necesito incluso más que al aire para vivir ya que sin ti, no podría aflorar estos increíbles sentimientos que me llenan de vida" volvimos al comedor para terminar con lo que había escrito.

"Estas lineas se quedan cortas para expresar todo lo que siento por ti, no es ni una pequeña parte de lo que habita en mi alma, pero espero que después de esto puedas hacerme más feliz si es posible al responder a lo siguiente" el texto se terminó ahí y me puse las manos a la boca al saber lo que me iba a preguntar "Tink... mi vida..." se arrodilló con una pierna ante mi y no pude evitar llorar al verla abriendo un pequeño estuche "¿me concederías el inmenso deseo de casarme contigo?" tuve que coger aire dos veces para poder responder.

·¡S-sí! ¡Sí! **¡SÍ!** · me arrodillé para besarla entre nuestras lágrimas de felicidad ·me casaría contigo un millón de veces si pudiera, lo que has hecho por mí no tiene palabras, te quiero te quiero ¡te quiero!· su sonrisa fue tan bella en ese momento que difícilmente la iba a olvidar.

"Dame tu mano" por un momento lo olvidé, se la di y puso en mi dedo el anillo más bonito que jamás había visto "Unidas para siempre Tink" era plateado pero con unos matices en blanco en forma de la aurora boreal, que le daba vida. En la parte superior tenía un pequeño cristal de diamante que se podían leer las siglas u, pe, ese. Era simplemente perfecto.

·Es precioso Peri, es una pequeña obra de arte...· no podía dejar de admirarlo.

"Tú sí que eres una obra de arte" me abrazó y con la inercia caí hacia atrás con su cuerpo. Ya no tenía en cuenta que las chicas estaban allí también.

"Qué bonito por dios..."

"Calla Spike, que ahora viene la parte interesante" Peri se levantó y me ayudó para acercarnos a ellas.

"Gracias de nuevo chicas"

·¿Te ayudaron a escribir todo esto?·

"Sí, pero el texto es todo mío"

·Es impresionante Peri, nunca me cansaré de leerlo·

"Gracias... quise que fuera más largo, pero no nos iba a dar tiempo a escribirlo todo"

·Es mucho más de lo que pude imaginar· no podía dejar de mirar mi anillo, era impresionante ·Todo esto es real ¿verdad? ¿No estoy soñando ni nada?·

"Claro que es real" dijo rodeando mi cintura con los brazos "¿a caso este beso no te parece real?" y entonces nos perdimos en nuestro mundo, nos besamos apasionadamente durante algo más de un minuto.

·Voy a quedarme a vivir aquí a partir de ahora, lo sabes ¿no?·

"Eso sería perfecto"

"Sí por favor, se pone muy pesada cuando no estás"

"¡Gliss!"

"¿Qué? ¿es cierto o no Spike?"

"Un poco, sí, pero no le culpo. ¿Qué queréis hacer ahora? Aún falta un buen rato para la comida" Spike estaba impaciente, llevaba media mañana allí enrollándose con Gliss sin poder ir más lejos.

"¿Te parece si vamos a contarle a Dewey y después vamos a buscar a Milori para hacerlo oficial?"

·Pues claro, vamos· después de salir, nos separamos y ellas dos se fueron a casa de Spike.

"¿Qué te ha parecido Spike? Ha sido muy tierno, ellas dos se quieren con locura"

"Lo sé, lo que escribimos en la pared es... increíble. ¿Crees que algún día...?"

"¿Algún día...?"

"Pues eso... que nosotras dos..."

"¿Nosotras dos?"

"No me hagas decirlo, ya sabes de qué te estoy hablando"

"Haha, sí, bueno... creo que aún es pronto para pensar en eso pero... si me obligaran a casarme con alguien ahora mismo sería contigo"

"¿Cómo que 'si me obligaran'? ¿A ti no te gustaría casarte Gliss?"

"Quizás, no lo sé. 'Unidas para siempre' es algo demasiado... permanente para mi gusto"

"Ya, lo tuyo es algo más como 'Unidas hasta que me aburra' o 'Unidas hasta que me de la gana' ¿no?"

"¡Exacto! Haha, no, tampoco así, pero el matrimonio es algo que te cambia la vida, tendría que estar muy segura de ello"

"Me sorprendes, a veces puedes ser seria y todo"

"Y tú divertida y todo" se cogieron de la mano y al llegar a su casa manifestaron su reciente amor que había surgido en ellas.

Después de la aprobación de Milori, acordamos que la ceremonia se celebraría dieciocho días más adelante, así celebraríamos nuestros seis meses por todo lo alto.

Al volver a casa, me puse a leer de nuevo las paredes, no pude evitarlo.

"Voy a preparar la comida ¿vale querida?"

·Un momento que termino· esas palabras quedarían grabadas para siempre, y no sólo en esas paredes ·Voy· fui a la cocina y como estaba haciendo cosas la abracé por la espalda y le besé el cuello ·tengo un pequeño problema·

"¿Cual?" subí mis manos hasta llevarlas a sus pechos.

·No puedo expresar todo mi amor por ti sólo con palabras...· sus manos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para dirigirse en mis nalgas.

"Aha... entonces..." le quité la parte de arriba dejándola en pantalones.

·Deja que te lo muestre· se dio la vuelta y me quitó el vestido dejándome en bragas.

"Vale..." fuimos besándonos hasta llegar a nuestra habitación y allí nos desnudamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero Peri se quedó con sus adorables braguitas del osito.

·¿Sabes? Yo también quería pedirte que te casaras conmigo, cuando hablé con Dewey a solas fue para hablar de eso·

"¿En serio? Yo fui a hablar con él de lo mismo"

·Sin duda somos como dos gotas de agua. Todo lo que hay escrito en estas paredes, podría decírtelo a ti y no mentiría·

"Hazme volar por ese cielo con nubes de amor Tink"

·Por supuesto· me puse delante de ella para sentarla cogiéndole las manos y luego me senté detrás de ella pegada a su espalda ·Me encanta tener tu cuerpo para mí· la eché para atrás hasta que nos tumbamos y su cabeza quedó al lado de la mía ·Relájate...·

"Hm..." le lamí el cuello despacio hasta la oreja mientras le masajeé sus pechos sintiendo cada parte de ella, cada reacción, cada movimiento de su cuerpo.

Le separé las piernas poniéndolas después de las mías y vi que cierto oso ya se estaba empezando a mojar.

·Te estás excitando muy rápido...·

"Lo... necesitaba" le besé la oreja y luego me puse a chupársela acariciándole los pezones con las manos. Se empezó a retorcer por ello y disfruté haciéndola sentir bien "N-no... pares..." pude sentir su placer creciendo por momentos a través de su piel, había encontrado un punto erógeno que desconocía.

Bajé mi mano derecha hacia sus bragas y se arqueó con sólo tocárselas por encima. Su mano fue directa a la mía para decirme que lo hiciera apretándome contra ella, sintiendo su humedad desbordándose.

·¿Quieres ir rápido? ¿No te apetece saborear el momento?·

"Dale... hazlo ya, no aguanto más..." viendo lo ansiosa que estaba, entré en la cueva del oso y me paseé por ahí lentamente, haciéndola sufrir de placer. Se estaba agobiando por ir tan despacio "Tink... vamos" iba a cogerme la mano pero se las cogí con mi mano libre y me las llevé por encima de mi cabeza.

·¿Seguro que no quieres tomártelo con calma?· al tenerla inmovilizada, su cuerpo se aceleró y su excitación creció haciéndola moverse mientras gemía.

Notaba como sus fluidos corrían sin a penas moverme, el roce espontaneo que hacía mi mano al moverse Peri con ganas de más era suficiente para estremecerla de esa forma. Volví a estimular su oreja y ahí perdió el control. Sus gemidos crecieron, su cuerpo se revolucionó y sus piernas no paraban quietas.

Como no iba a aguantar mucho más, me puse a masturbarla rápidamente mientras chorros repentinos empapaban mi mano. Se me escaparon sus manos y todo de lo descontrolada que estaba, la agarré de la barriga para que no se fuera y seguí dándole para sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Entonces soltó un grito y un gran chorro salió formando un pequeño charco en la cama.

Nunca había visto algo así, pero Peri parecía estar en la gloria después de eso.

"No... pares..." seguí aún lo difícil que era tenerla quieta y terminé a su lado viendo como se deleitaba en mis manos "Vale... ... cielos... oh... ..."

·Woah, esta vez te has superado...·

"Ooh sí... uf... lo de... la oreja... fue genial..."

·Ni que lo digas, ¿has visto como tienes las bragas?· se las miró y se rió con los ojos cerrados.

"Tenía muchas ganas de ti" se acercó a mí y la recogí entre mis brazos.

·Yo también, mi amada esposa·

"Has hecho mis sueños realidad, ¿lo sabías?"

·Unidas para siempre ¿no?·

"Para siempre"

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Oh, ¿vas a terminarlo así?

Bueno, supongo que sí, después de eso sólo comimos... tuvimos más sexo y me quedé a dormir en su casa. Hicimos un montón de cosas juntas a partir de ese día, pero no quiero que el libro tenga un millón de páginas.

Pero ¿no vas a explicar cómo terminó de construirse tu casa? y ¿cómo se empezó a distribuir la crema anti-frío por el lado cálido?

Es que es muy aburrido, no es nada interesante, no quiero que quién lea esto se aburra.

Bueno, está bien Tink, pero aún no entiendo por qué quieres escribir todo esto sólo para la próxima tintineadora que nazca.

Tendrá que saber la historia que hay detrás de su casa ¿no crees?

Sí, pero... aún así...

Además, también lo escribí para Peri. Quiero que por muchos años que pasen, nunca olvidemos cómo nos prometimos.

Ya veo... bueno, supongo que está bien así.

Sí. Gracias Dewey, ha sido divertido recordar todo esos momentos.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 _Y aquí termina el fic. Aún así quiero escribir un nuevo capítulo basado en qué hubiera pasado si Tink no se hubiera enamorado de Peri_


	10. ¿Y si Tink?

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Este cap está basado en qué hubiera pasado si Tink no hubiera correspondido los sentimientos de Peri, con lo cual no hubieran habido tantos problemas._

 **El hilo entre el amor y el odio.**

Capítulo extra: ¿Y si Tink...?

* * *

[Periwinkle]

Me concentré cuando tuve que limpiarle un poco la sangre que tenía en el muslo, más por sentir su piel que por hacerlo bien. Si fuera por me pasaría el día pasando esa toallita por su cuerpo y sin querer, mi mente se fue un momento en el país de mis locas imaginaciones.

·Bien...· ahora era el momento de vendarle la herida y me mordí el labio sólo con pensarlo _·_ levanta la pierna· cogí las vendas y me preparé para ello.

·Claro· tenía visión directa a sus bragas, estaba realmente muy cerca y me tomé mi tiempo para verlas, incluso le separé un poco las piernas para verlas mejor. Me puse a vendarla despacio, de abajo a arriba para dejar lo mejor para el final, hasta que llegué a rozarlas un par de veces al final. No pareció importarle así que al terminar le palpé el vendaje como si estuviera comprobando que estuviera bien y pasé mi dedo índice por el límite de sus bragas, en toda su ingle.

·P-perfecto, con ésto ya puedes revolcarte en la nieve tranquilamente· dije levantándome con el pulso a cien y algo sonrojada ·Perdona si he estado muy callada, pero tenía que concentrarme· la miré de reojo pero parecía estar como siempre, como si ni se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hice. En parte era bueno que no se enterara, pero en el fondo quería que se alterara un poco para que sacara el tema y pudiera decirle mis sentimientos de una vez.

"Está bien, lo has hecho genial" se levantó y me dio un beso en la mejilla que me sentó de maravilla "Gracias Peri, no sé qué haría sin ti" me fundí con la sonrisa que me regaló, estaba por echarlo todo al garete y lanzarme a sus labios, pero si hacía algo así la fastidiaría seguro.

·No ha sido nada...· me quedé con ganas de decirle lo mucho que la quería, pasaron cuatro segundos en los que no fui capaz de abrir la boca hasta que Tink rompió el silencio.

"¿Volvemos con los demás?" quería quedarme con ella, a solas, en mi casa, para siempre. No quería perder ese momento que teníamos para las dos, tenía que decirle que no, que quería quedarme con ella "¿Peri?"

·A-ah... n-no· cerré los ojos por lo tonta que me sentí.

"¿No?" me quedé sin excusas ni sin saber qué responder, tenía que decirle que sí.

·Em...· me puse a mirar hacia todos lados en busca de una salida.

"Oye, ¿qué te pasa? Te conozco demasiado bien como para deducir que hay algo que te preocupa" llevaba dos semanas con esa tontería encima y ahora se daba cuenta, en fin.

·Hay algo... que debes saber...· no podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacerlo, a penas me salían las palabras, no podía estar más nerviosa y recé para que de repente apareciera alguien en casa y nos cortara el rollo.

"Claro, dime. ¿Qué debo saber?" respiré hondo para relajarme pero no sirvió de mucho.

·T-tienes que prometerme que todo seguirá como hasta ahora...· ese momento no se parecía en nada a todos los que imaginé confesando mis sentimientos a Tink. Estaba roja como un tomate, empecé a sudar y a penas podía pensar en nada.

"No hay nada que pueda separarme, ¿qué ocurre?" dijo acercándose y cogiéndome de las manos "Estás temblando..." levanté la mirada y la vi tan cerca de mí, mirándome con sus preciosos zafiros que desaté mi locura y me lancé a besarla. Tampoco es que fuera capaz de decir lo que sentía con palabras.

El tiempo se ralentizó cuando me acerqué bruscamente a sus labios, me soltó las manos y se echó hacia atrás dejándome a un suspiro de su boca, maltratando mi corazón como si lo hubiera pisoteado, haciéndome sentir el hada más estúpida de todo invierno.

Me morí de vergüenza, Tink tenía una cara de confusión nunca vista, tenía la esperanza de que supiera lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, o al menos que sospechara un poco después de las indirectas que le fui mandando sutilmente, pero por lo visto Tink no es muy buena con eso.

Estaba por echarme a llorar, no debí haber hecho algo así, fastidié mi relación con ella y ya no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo. Di un par de pasos hacia atrás sin saber qué hacer, asustada por perder a mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, mi alma gemela, mi-.

"Peri... ¿Qué ha sido eso?" no podía ser tan tonta como para no darse cuenta.

·N-nada·

"¿Nada? Me has intentado besar ¿Qué significa esto?" hundí la cabeza en mis hombros mirando hacia el suelo como si me estuviera echando la bronca.

·No te enfades...· mis ojos empezaron a cristalizarse por las inminentes lágrimas.

"N-no me enfado sólo... quiero saber a qué ha venido eso..." se acercó a mí buscando mi cara hasta que la encontró, agachándose un poco "¿Peri?"

·Y-yo... tte quiero. Demasiado·

"Demasiado... ¿Hasta el punto de besarme en los labios?" dijo alterada.

·Más...· volvió a ponerse derecha cuando se dio cuenta a qué me refería. Quise que se fuera para que me dejara sola en casa y pudiera esconderme debajo de la cama para el resto de mi vida.

"S-somos hermanas Peri... además, tengo a Terence y... y-yo no te quiero de esa forma, supongo que lo sabes ¿no? ¿No?" se echó las manos a la cabeza y se puso a dar vueltas por el comedor intentando asimilarlo hasta que volvió hacia mí y me abrazó. No pude aguantar más mis lágrimas "No te preocupes Peri, todo seguirá como hasta ahora ¿me oyes? A-aunque me desnudes con la mirada cada vez que nos veamos, seguiré contigo..." me hizo gracia su comentario.

·¿Me lo prometes?·

"Claro que sí, somos inseparables" se apartó un poco para secar mis lágrimas y me dio un beso en la frente "¿Volvemos con los demás?" volví a abrazarla sin responder durante unos segundos, sintiéndome algo más aliviada después de terminar con esa angustia que llevaba tanto tiempo acumulando.

·Vamos...·

Y el día pasó, comiendo en casa de Spike y pasándonos la tarde patinando. Quise autoconvencerme de que nada había cambiado entre Tink y yo pero, ya no se comportaba como antes.

Ya casi al atardecer, decidí hacer algo para que nuestra relación no terminara hundiéndose.

·¡Sil!· grité en la pista de patinaje para hablar con ella. Le encantaba patinar casi tanto como a mí, y es que ella tenía la suerte de poder hacerlo por encima del hielo derretido al ser una hada del agua.

"Hey Peri, ¿patinamos?" dijo extendiendo el brazo sin dejar de patinar.

·No... quería hablar contigo· le cogí de la mano para frenarla.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

·Tú conoces muy bien a Tink y creo que eres la más indicada para ello... ¿Has notado que esta tarde está un poco rara?·

"Sí, está un poco como en las nubes, se ha quedado empanada mirando al vacío un par de veces en casa de Spike, ¿sabes por qué?"

·Bueno, sí, pero no quiero que esté así, ¿qué hago para que vuelva a estar como antes?·

"Hmm... la última vez que estuvo así fue cuando la reina le preguntó si habría alguna forma de conseguir que las hadas cálidas pudieran pasar la fría noche en invierno por lo que se quedó pensando y dándole vueltas al tema un par de semanas, pero cuando vio que era imposible se le pasó"

·Sí... me acuerdo·

"No creo que debas preocuparte, en unos días se le pasará"

·No creo... tengo miedo de que se distancia de mí·

"¿Y eso? Pero si sois tal para cual"

·No exactamente. Digamos que nos hemos peleado un poco y ahora... no creo que volvamos a tener la misma relación de antes·

"Oh cielos, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?" dijo comprobando que no tuviera ninguna herida.

·No nos hemos peleado físicamente, tranquila...· pensé que quizás no sería mala idea contarle lo sucedido ·Em... ¿puedes guardarme un secreto?·

"Claro, adoro guardar secretos"

·Verás... Desde hace un par de semanas he empezado a tener unos sentimientos algo... especiales por Tink·

"¿Especiales?"

·Sí o sea, como... querer besarla... querer... d-ducharme con ella... y-ya sabes· me avergoncé un poco al hablar de eso con alguien, pero sentí que ella era la más indicada para hacerlo, incluso más que Gliss y Spike.

"Aah, así que quieres enrollarte con Tink... sé lo que es eso..."

·¿Perdona?· _¿acaba de decir que...?_

"No, nada, continúa"

·Bueno, pues... esta mañana me he lanzado a ella para besarla y no debí de haberlo hecho, se apartó y flipó un montón... ¿Qué hago?·

"¿Pero cómo se te ocurre ir tan directa con ella? Y encima teniendo novio, ¿tantas ganas tenías?"

·S-supongo, pero pensé que en el fondo ella también querría... le dejé caer un montón de indirectas·

"Haha, Tink es un desastre con las indirectas, y no, no creo que lo vuestro pueda funcionar..."

·Bueno, pero ¿qué hago? No quiero perderla·

"Déjamelo a mí, cuando volvamos al lado cálido hablaré con ella, no te preocupes"

·Gracias... sabía que podía confiar en ti·

"Por supuesto" e inesperadamente, me dio un beso en la mejilla. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y luego se fue volando con una sonrisa dando espirales. _Espero que todo salga bien._

En el momento de despedirnos, Tink se fue como si fuera otra amiga más, sin quedarse en invierno hasta que la tuvieran que arrastrar como hizo alguna que otra vez. Me deprimió un poco verla así, ni siquiera me dijo cuando volveríamos a vernos, fijé la mirada en Sil para que hiciera lo que pudiera y me guiñó el ojo antes de irse.

Volví a casa junto a Gliss y Spike que parecían estar más animadas que de costumbre. En general había sido un gran día para todos, y si no hubiera hecho esa tontería todo habría sido genial, pero tuve que meter la pata.

Me metí en la cama sin siquiera cenar y terminé dormida como si fuera un pedazo de hielo abandonado en medio de las montañas.

Pasaron cuatro largos días hasta que las hadas cálidas volvieron al invierno y esa vez vino Terence. No es que fuera mal chico, pero me caía mal por el simple hecho de ser su novio. No se separó de ella ni un sólo momento durante el camino así que me puse a hablar con Sil para ver cómo estaba la situación.

Me dijo que no traía muy buenas noticias para mí, que no podía decirme nada pero que iba a enterarme tarde o temprano. Sólo me dijo que debía de alegrarme por la felicidad de Tink, y de la misma forma, ella iba a alegrarse por la mía.

No lo entendí del todo hasta que llegamos al tronco de polvo de hada y en medio de una gran multitud por la hora que era, Terence terminó de romperme el corazón pediéndole matrimonio a mi Tink. No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, creo que era la única que me quedé de piedra con la boca abierta, esperando un no por respuesta.

Cuando escuché el sí quiero, me enrabié y me fui volando de allí pasando desapercibida. Me fui hasta el rincón que había en el pié del acantilado cerca de mi casa, donde me refugiaba cuando quería estar sola y me senté hundiendo la cabeza entre mis piernas. Nada iba a volver a ser como antes después de eso, sabiendo lo poco que le gustaba invierno a Terence seguro que Tink iba a venir menos y en caso de que viniera estaría pegada a él. Me sentía culpable de eso, pensé que si no hubiera hecho aquella tontería nada de esto hubiera ocurrido y me eché a llorar.

El aterrizaje de un hada me hizo levantar la cabeza de repente pensando que sería Tink, pero me llevé una decepción al ver que era Silvermist.

"¿Porqué lloras? Deberías estar contenta"

·Yo quería casarme con ella y ahora... no la volveré a ver nunca más·

"No digas tonterías, claro que la volverás a ver" dijo sentándose a mi lado "Quizás un poco menos pero Tink no te perdería por nada del mundo"

·Te odio. ¿Porqué no evitaste que ese burro le pidiera matrimonio?·

"No puedo hacer algo así, ellos dos se quieren y Terence iba a hacerlo tarde o temprano. Tienes que aceptarlo Peri, no hay otra"

·Para ti es fácil decirlo...· volví a hundirme cerrando los ojos para ocultarme.

"Tink debe de estar buscándote, tienes que volver"

·No quiero. Si quiere pasar de mí pues perfecto. Me voy a casa· iba a levantarme pero me lo impidió.

"Ella no quiere pasar de ti, te quiere un montón, si se pasa el día hablando de ti... lo que pasa es que no te quiere de la misma forma que quiere a Terence. No te enfades con ella"

·No estoy enfadada con ella, estoy enfadada conmigo. Si no me hubiera lanzado seguro que...·

"Eso no hubiera cambiado nada, ha sido una casualidad, no te culpes"

·Pues vaya puta mierda de casualidad·

"Es la primera vez que te oigo decir una palabrota"

·¿Y qué?·

"Me recordaste a Tink. Pierde los nervios cuando las cosas no le salen bien" se me quedó mirando en la misma posición que yo, ocultando la mitad de su cara con los brazos cruzados. Siempre creí que tenía los ojos azules hasta ese momento, tenían un intenso tono anaranjado que parecían arder "Pero eres más sensible que ella y eso me gusta de ti" dijo en voz baja.

·Me voy a casa· me levanté decidida y subí escuchando su aleteo siguiéndome hasta que llegué.

"¿Se me permite la entrada?" dijo parada en la puerta.

·No, vete· me sentí mal por ser tan borde con ella, sólo quería ayudar y le dije que se fuera sin más, pero necesitaba estar sola.

"Está bien..." me eché en el sofá haciéndome una bolita y me imaginé a Tink siendo la más feliz del mundo con ese cabeza-hueca. Me hizo mucha rabia pero como dijo Sil, no podía hacer nada y tenía que aceptarlo tarde o temprano. La única cosa buena que tenía ese día fue que Sil me dijo que le gustaba que fuera sensible. Era algo que nunca me habían dicho y me quedé dormida pensando en eso.

"Peri... Peri despierta..."

·¿Qué...?· me desperté de golpe al ver que era Tink. Estaba agachada delante de mí, al lado de Terence, al cual miré con odio.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Porqué no le dejas entrar a Sil?" miré hacia la entrada y la vi esperando fuera.

·¿Cómo que no la dejo entrar?· luego recordé lo que le dije antes, no debió de habérselo tomado al pie de la letra.

"No sé, eso me ha dicho" me levanté para salir y hablar con ella.

"Buenos días, ¿ya estás mejor?"

·Esto... lo de que no te permito la entrada... olvídalo ¿vale?·

"Olvidado, ¿estás mejor?"

·Un poco... sí. ¿Dónde están los demás?·

"Tink no quería que vinieran todos, está preocupada por ti"

"Sí... ¿Porqué te fuiste de repente?" preguntó preocupada detrás de mí con su futuro esposo.

·¿Tú qué crees? Ya sabes lo que pienso de ti, hazte una idea·

"Ya lo hablamos Peri... ¿qué quieres que te diga?"

·Nada, ya está, sé feliz con él y pásalo en grande. Vámonos· me marché sin saber donde estaban los demás pero me siguieron igualmente. Sil se puso a mi lado y me pasé el resto del día con ella para que Tink se pusiera celosa, para que supiera lo que era pasar un día entero ignorándola, pero no pareció importarle.

Con su ayuda, poco a poco fui entrando en razón y fui olvidando la tontería que llevaba encima. Antes de que se fueran, le hice caso a Sil y le pedí perdón a Tink por mi estúpido comportamiento. La felicité por su compromiso y le dí las gracias a Sil por ayudarme a superarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, justo cuando iba a salir hacia el bosque de la escarcha después de desayunar, tuve una visita inesperada.

"Buenos días"  
·¡Sil! ¿Qué haces aquí?·

"Venía a ver qué tal estabas"

·Pero tu piel...·

"No te preocupes, soy un hada del agua, la tengo muy hidratada"

·Vaya... pues estoy bien, gracias de nuevo por lo de ayer...·

"No fue nada. ¿Ibas a salir?"

·Bueno, sí, pero no sé, como quieras, ¿qué... quieres hacer?· me pilló tan de sorpresa que no supe muy bien cómo manejar la situación.

"Lo que tú quieras, me da igual" me extrañó que hubiera venido expresamente para ver qué tal estaba, pero me sorprendió aún más que le diera igual lo que hiciéramos, fue como si quisiera estar conmigo sin importar cómo.

·Vale... ¿te apetece ir a patinar?·

"Claro" algo confusa y extrañada por todo, fuimos a la pista y nos pusimos a patinar las dos, prácticamente solas en la pista. No era la primera vez, pero esa fue especial, más que patinar parecía que bailáramos en perfecta armonía, me enamoré de sus fluidos pasos.

·¿Siempre has patinado tan bien?·

"Sólo cuando estoy a gusto" siguió danzando por el hielo y mi cabeza se iluminó de repente. Entendí muchas cosas que me dijo, cosas con doble sentido que me dijo ayer, pequeños detalles que me confesaban que a ella le gustan las hadas sin decírmelo. No sé como no me dí cuenta antes"

Volé hacia ella y le cogí de las manos para patinar juntas.

·¿A-a qué has venido hoy? Podrías haber esperado a que vinieran las demás· me puse a patinar hacia atrás por su impulso, sin recibir una respuesta. Fui un poco más al grano para confirmar mis sospechas ·Te gustan las hadas ¿verdad?· sonrió aumentando de velocidad ·¡R-respóndeme!· me cogió de la cintura y se dio la vuelta intercambiando las posiciones.

"Eres una preciosidad ¿lo sabías?" dijo sonriendo. Estábamos prácticamente pegadas y me puse muy nerviosa. Sil desplegó sus alas para frenarse haciéndome pegar más a ella hasta que cuando nos quedamos quietas, me besó tiernamente.


	11. ¿no sintiera lo mismo por mí?

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El hilo entre el amor y el odio.**

Capítulo extra: ¿...no sintiera lo mismo por mí?

* * *

[Periwinkle]

Todas mis fantasías rotas que tenía con Tink se esfumaron en aquél beso. Fue rápido y me sabió a poco pero fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que me gustaba. No salí de mi asombro, ella se limitó a sonreír y tras unos segundos, me cogió de la mano para seguir patinando como si nada.

Fue como si una luz esperanzadora se abriera delante de mis ojos, haciéndome olvidar mi obsesión por Tink.

·Sil...· la hice frenar para hablar con ella. Su actitud tranquila y pausada me permitió sentirme cómoda.

"¿Sí?" sabía qué tenía que decirle, pero no sabía cómo, las palabras me atragantaron y se me ocurrió devolverle el beso. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando puse una mano en su brazo y me acerqué a ella nerviosa. Cerré mis ojos y dejé caer mis labios contra los suyos para encender la llama que llevo dentro.

Suaves y dulces, deliciosos cual comida favorita, me dejé llevar desahogándome de alguna forma, como si estuviera siendo recompensada por lo que pasó. Cuando recordé que estábamos en medio de la pista de hielo, abrí los ojos y me separé de ella exaltada, mirando de un lado para otro por si alguien me había visto. Sil se rió al ver mi reacción y me puse roja por todo en general.

·¿Qué?· repliqué.

"Estás adorable hasta cuando te avergüenzas" le giré la cabeza impulsivamente y empecé a distanciarme de ella queriendo que me siguiera "¿Te ha gustado?" preguntó sin separarse detrás de mí.

·S-sí...· conseguí decir en voz baja. Me asusté un poco al sentir sus manos apareciendo por mi barriga, bloqueándome al pegar su cuerpo al mío.

"¿Quieres continuar?" le cogí las manos e hice que se juntara más a mí. Necesitaba mimos más que nunca y sabía que ella me los iba a dar. Asentí con la cabeza. Pasó su lengua por mi nuca, terminando en un cálido beso que me erizó por completo "Te invitaría a casa pero no creo que puedas venir" sonreí captando la idea y tomé la decisión.

·Vamos· me di la vuelta deshaciéndome de sus manos y prendí a volar.

Nunca la había visto tan feliz. Me puse nerviosa pensando en que podría hacer con ella todo lo que no puedo hacer con Tink. No podía dejar de sonreír.

Nada más llegar a casa, Sil me besó y nos perdimos en un largo e intenso beso disfrutamos sin control. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y jugamos con ellas compartiendo saliva. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis pechos y se puso a magrearlos, a lo que me desaté el vestido por la espalda, ofreciéndole mis pechos.

Sus brillantes ojos se abrieron a la vez que los míos al separarnos para tomar aire, y se agachó un poco para chuparme los pezones. Nunca me habían hecho algo así, me los había tocado y pellizcado antes pero sentir su boca, su lengua y sobretodo, sentir cómo te lo succiona me puso a cien. Se me pusieron como dos cubitos de hielo.

En el momento que imaginé que era Tink quién me hacía sentir así, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido y mi respiración se disparó. No debí hacerlo pero no pude evitarlo. Me llevé un dedo a mi boca para chuparlo y juguetear con la lengua.

Sil fue dándome besos por mi barriga en línea recta hacia mi yo y mis nervios crecieron al igual que mi excitación. Me agarró los pantalones subiendo la vista y me los bajé como respuesta a la pregunta que no hizo, quedándome desnuda para ella.

Se levantó para besarme apasionadamente, juntando su cuerpo con el mío, agarrándome las nalgas con fuerza llevándome hacia el sofá.

Allí, me hizo sentar y apoyó su rodilla entre mis piernas, obligándome a abrirlas mientras me besaba contra el reposacabezas. Me pellizcó los pezones tirando de ellos hasta hacerme gritar y entonces me devoró el cuello sintiendo toda su pasión.

Me puse a restregar mi entrepierna contra su muslo casi involuntariamente y entonces, abandonó mi cuello para ponerse de rodillas delante de mí. Me cogió las piernas por debajo y las levantó abriéndolas por completo. Mi vista empezó a nublarse, abrí mis labios vaginales con mis dedos para mostrarle mi interior y no tardé en sentir su lengua repasándolos.

Perdí la visión al cerrar los ojos, sintiendo únicamente su boca darme placer como nunca había sentido antes. La humedad de su lengua se sumaba a la mía, estremeciéndome con cada visita a mi clítoris. No me di cuenta de cuando me puse a gemir, me agarré con fuerza al sofá al imaginarme a Tink y me volví loca.

Además, Sil se puso a penetrarme con su dedo mientras seguía lamiéndome, masturbándome como nunca antes había sido masturbada. Quise aguantar todo lo que pude para disfrutar de esa experiencia al máximo, pero cuanto más quería retenerme, más placer sentía al dejarme ir, haciéndome gemir cada vez más con cada contracción que me provocaba.

Su velocidad creció notablemente, llevándome exponencialmente al orgasmo sin que pudiera hacer nada, rindiéndome a ella mientras seguía pensando que era Tink, viniéndome entre espasmos en las piernas y un poco de fluido vaginal que salió de dentro de mi placer. Terminé exhausta, más feliz y en calma que nunca. Mis piernas volvieron a tocar el suelo y la mano de Sil se pasó por mi entrepierna limpiándome. Cuando abrí los ojos la vi chupándose los dedos con deleite pero no me importó.

·Woah...· conseguí decir ya más consciente de mí misma, sin siquiera ponerme cómoda.

"Lo mismo digo..." me besó un par de veces tras sentarse encima de mí con las rodillas en el sofá "Me gustas muchísimo Peri" siguió besándome metiéndome su lengua hasta lo más hondo casi sin dejarme respirar hasta que paró de repente "Pero me gustaría que no me llamaras Tink mientras tenemos sexo" entonces me quedé inmóvil.

·¿Yo he hecho eso?· _no puede ser… me acordaría._

"Sí, mientras gemías... Pensabas en ella ¿verdad?" desvié la mirada sin poder decir nada. Todo ese momento de placer se vio derrumbado por esa tontería "Supongo que haga lo que haga, siempre seguirás prefiriendo estar con ella..." y tenía razón, pero al menos prefería estar con ella antes de estar sola.

·Pero tú también me gustas...· su expresión mostraba sus sentimientos como el agua cristalina.

"Lo siento..." salió de encima y se puso de pie "Te quiero pero no quiero ser el reemplazo de nadie. Creo que me he precipitado contigo, será mejor que me vaya"

·¿Qué? No, espera, no te vayas, no volveré a llamarte Tink·

"No es por eso... Te daré un par de días para que organices tus pensamientos. Intenta olvidar a Tink ¿quieres? Perdona por… todo" dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta, obligándome a levantarme y agarrarle del vestido para que no se fuera.

·Espera, ¡Tin-· no podía fastidiarla más.

"¿Lo ves? No es bueno que sigamos con esto cuando aún la tienes en tu cabeza. Trata de descansar" me besó en la frente y se fue. No entendí muy bien por qué, pero se largó, dejándome con una enorme confusión. Me senté en el sofá sin terminar de creerme lo que acababa de pasar y me puse a pensar en Tink, como de costumbre.

Volví a reprocharme el día que intenté besarla. Me seguía sintiendo culpable de su matrimonio, seguía pensando que si no me hubiera lanzado, ahora mismo podría estar a mi lado. Solté un grito desesperante de frustración y rabia y me vestí para salir de casa.

Volé hacia el bosque de la escarcha para distraerme y allí me encontré a mis amigas. No tenía ganas de contarles nada, por lo que hice lo posible para aparentar estar normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Por suerte no se dieron cuenta, o quizás no quisieron preguntarme, y la mañana pasó como cualquier otra.

Me dio tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas, entendí por qué Sil me había dejado sola y volví a enfadarme con el imbécil de Terence, todo era culpa suya.

Decidí comer sola ese día, para estar más tranquila, y justo cuando estaba terminando de comer, mis alas empezaron a brillar. _Tink..._ Me levanté de golpe para salir fuera y justo al abrir la puerta me la encontré. Por alguna razón, rompí a llorar en su hombro. Me abrazó acariciándome la cabeza y no dejé de llorar hasta quedarme satisfecha. Lo solté todo.

"¿Ya estás mejor?" asentí secándome las lágrimas.

·¿Qué haces aquí...?· pregunté entre sollozos.

"Tenía que ver como estabas, y ya veo que no estás muy bien..."

·¿Y qué esperabas? Vas a pasar de mí para estar con ese estúpido guardián de polvo de hada· dije enfadándome con ella ·Yo quiero pasar la tarde contigo, sólo contigo, como hacíamos antes...· el llanto volvió a mí y Tink me enseñó sus manos ·¿Qué...?·

"¿No echas en falta algo?" abrí mis ojos de repente cuando vi que no tenía el anillo y levanté la cabeza en busca de una explicación "Voy a cortar con él"

·¿Q-C-c...¿ómo?· me sequé las lágrimas y me reí entre llantos.

"Ayer... tuvimos una fuerte discusión sobre invierno... él no quería que volviera nunca más al invierno, dice que no le gusta, y no quiere que esté lejos de él. Es un plasta, un obsesivo y ya lo sabía, pero desde que me pidió matrimonio que se ha vuelto un enfermo, y al final me pidió que eligiera entre él y tú. No te dejaría por nada del mundo" la abracé sin dejarla terminar, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas y no la solté durante un buen rato.

·¿Entonces no vas a distanciarte de mí?·

"Claro que no, jamás podría hacer algo así"

·Gracias Tink... no puedo vivir sin ti·

"Venga, no seas exagerada" me hizo separar y me entraron unas ganas terribles de besarla "Quieres besarme ¿verdad?" a veces es molesto que me lea el pensamiento.

·S-sí...· dije un poco avergonzada.

"Está bien. Pero sólo uno. Intentaré comprender tus sentimientos y haré lo posible p-" la besé, la besé y la besé. No podía estar más feliz, la besé a ella, besé a Tink y no opuso resistencia, la besé y no se apartó hasta que la dejé ir. Fue maravilloso, sin palabras.

·¿Otro?· pregunté con la cara más adorable que pude poner.

"No tienes remedio..." y nos enrollamos dejándonos llevar hasta que anocheció, uniendo nuestros corazones para toda la eternidad.


End file.
